Changing Seasons
by Space Chick
Summary: A sequel to Devil With A Blue Dress On. Don't want to say to much, but its three years later and Randy is returning from her first year of college.
1. Shocking Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons

"Oww, not fair Donavon," Vaughn sputtered as his cousin sprinted past him in the park. "I'm nursing a sprained ankle here, courtesy of playing a hard game of racket ball with you the other day."

"Oh stop whining Vaughn. You complain too much. I thought a brisk run through the park would be a good idea," Donavon said as he stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. 

"You would," Vaughn snapped as he leaned across the bridge over the crystalline water below. 

"I can hardly believe that we go back tomorrow," Donavon said as he looked up at the blue sky. 

"Well this means you're half way through your college career. I still have three years at MIT," Vaughn shuddered a little.

"Well you said you would be able to take it. You're certainly smart enough," Donavon smirked. 

"Yeah I may be smart enough and maybe crazy enough. But I know for damn sure that I'm not as crazy as Randy for being a triple major at NYU. I mean that girl is hard on herself. I mean you go to NYU and you're only a business and law enforcement major. She's a business major, an English major, and a computer technology major. How hard can you get?" Vaughn said as he picked up a pebble and tossed it into the water below. He watched the ripples spread out over the glassy water. "It makes my mind ache just thinking about it."

Donavon laughed. "Oh come on. It isn't that hard. She's smarter then most of us put together. And you know she's always been up to the challenge. That girl doesn't know how to say no to them."

Vaughn sighed. "Well we all should know that." He turned and looked at his cousin. "And changing the subject, are you still in love with that little demoness?" he smirked. 

Donavon glared at him. "What's the point of telling you? You would just be able to feel it radiating off of me like a space heater," he replied as he turned his back on him. 

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Come on Donavon, you've been in love with her for what," he said counting his fingers, "the past eight, nine years. Time to move on."

Donavon turned back around and faced his cousin. "I tried, really I did. I dated Veronica and I dated a slew of other girls. But I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing for them. Dating Veronica was bad enough. How do you tell your girlfriend that you're in love with her best friend," he gritted out. "I never told Ver that I was in love with Randy. I didn't want to hurt her that way."

Vaughn looked into his cousin's flaring gray green eyes. "Then if you wanted Randy so bad, why did you let Miles have her? She was there and you let him step in."

"Because she didn't want me Vaughn. I knew I wasn't what she needed or wanted," Donavon snapped as he walked off. 

Vaughn shoved his hands through his thick platinum locks. At nineteen, he was now six foot one and no longer the slender sixteen-year-old he had once been. And he was more in tune with his empathic abilities that he happened to inherit from his father. "Vaughn, you baka. You shouldn't have pressed that issue again," he muttered to himself as he followed Donavon towards the penthouse that had been leased to him by his dad's cousin Eric. He lived there with Donavon and Randy since all three of them went to school in New York.

Donavon wiped the sweat from his forehead as he walked out of the park and across the street to the building to which he lived with his cousin and the one woman he couldn't get out of his heart. He would never let her know that though. She was still Miles's girl and always would be. "Dammit Vaughn for reading me so well," he hissed at himself as he rode the elevator up alone. 

******************************************************************************

Randy handed in her accounting final to the professor before she left the room. "Thank God, that's all over and done with," she sighed as she slung her book bag over her shoulder as she walked down the hall of the university. She hadn't changed much since sixteen. Her midnight hair now reached her waist and through it were blue strands she had dyed to match her eyes. And on the lower part of her back rode a tattoo that was only visible when she wore shirts that showed off her midriff like the one she had on today. The tattoo was a rose intertwined with a scythe and under it in small script letters it said "Death's Handmaiden." She walked down the street towards her home. She sighed as she walked over the sidewalk. She was not terrified of walking the streets alone. She knew enough martial arts to defend herself very well. She smiled at the thought of going home tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see her family, especially the newest addition, and Miles. It made her almost giddy. She leaned against the wall of the elevator as she went up. The door pinged and she stepped out into the hall and continued her way to the place she shared with Donavon and Vaughn. She opened the door. "I'M HOME!" she yelled. 

"Oh good, the cook's home," Vaughn said, as he raced in from the terrace. He spotted Randy by the front door. He ignored his ankle as he went over to her and picked her up. "What's for dinner?" he asked, swinging her around. 

"I walk into this door and you ask what's for dinner?" Randy asked pointedly as he put her down. 

"I was only kidding Randy," Vaughn said as he gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "How was your last final?"

"It was a bitch. I swore that woman made it too easy," she complained as she dropped her bag on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. 

"It was a bitch because it was too easy? That's something I've never heard before," he said as he followed her into the kitchen. 

"Trust me. It was too easy, I could have been exempt but no, the woman insisted that all her students take the damn final," Randy said as she got out a glass and slammed it on the counter. 

"Whoa there tiger, don't break the glassware because you pissed at the professor for making you take the final," Vaughn said, amused. 

She turned and glared at him frostily. "Oh and weren't you the one bitching about the astrophysics final exam you had to take last week."

His amethyst eyes narrowed a little. "So?"

"So, you complained about it just like I did," Randy snapped. 

"Hey are we in the arctic or something?" Donavon asked as he came into the kitchen and noticed his cousin and his best friend glaring at each other. 

"No," Randy sighed as she pulled the fridge open and pulled out a carton of orange juice. "Just Vaughn telling me not to bitch about the exam I had to take today even though he bitched about his last week," she said as she poured herself a glass. She hopped onto the counter and swung her jean-clad legs back and forth. "I just want to go home."

"I hear you. I miss seeing my family," Donavon said as he sat on the barstool across from her. He tried not to look at her too long. He didn't want her to notice. As much as he had tried to tear her out of his heart, he couldn't get her to leave. She was threaded in his heart with no way out. _"And I'm destined to love a woman, who is probably going to marry my brother. **You had your chances and you blew them. **Don't you think I know that? So sue me if I'm almost the complete opposite of my brother when it comes to girls. I'm a little shy; it's not something to be ashamed of. **And how old are you? **I'm twenty. **You're pathetic. **Will you shut up!" _ He raked his hand through his thick russet hair. 

She looked over at Donavon and saw his odd expression. "Something wrong Donavon?" she asked with concern.

"Nah, it's nothing," he replied with a wave of his hand. _"Nothing my ass! **Will you go away!" **_

Randy shrugged. "If you say so," she said as she hopped off of the counter as she drained her juice. "I'll be in my room if you guys need me," she said over her shoulder as she flounced out of the kitchen and down the hall to her room

Donavon stared after her. He felt Vaughn's eyes on him. "Don't say it," he said in a low voice.

"Wasn't going to say a word," Vaughn replied innocently, looking away from his cousin. "Not my fault you're a baka when it comes to girls."

Donavon turned to glare at his cousin again. "Do I have to repeat myself?" he growled. 

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "No, don't want my ass kicked," he sighed as he left the kitchen. "Bakayaro," he muttered under his breath as he walked down the hall to his room. 

Donavon pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes. "Unrequited love really sucks," he mumbled to himself. 

******************************************************************************

An ocean away…

"Randy comes home tomorrow," Hilde said as she looked over some papers. 

"I know. I hate her going to school so far away," Duo replied as he sat on the floor next to the couch. He leaned his head back against her legs. "Tell me again, why we let our daughter go to school so far away?"

"Because we wanted her to be worldly," she replied as she looked down at him over the rims of her glasses. 

"She could've been well rounded if she went to school somewhere in Europe," he mumbled, pouting slightly. 

"I know Duo, I miss her a lot too. But she's nineteen years old and we have to let her go sometime," Hilde said as she returned to the papers on her lap. 

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Duo said, frowning a little. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "Hey none of that young lady, you don't start stealing my remote control yet," he said as he plucked the remote from the tiny hands of his first grandchild, Alexandria Lynn, the daughter of Chris and Victoria. "Wait until you're older, then maybe you can steal the remote from me," he said as he gently pulled her against him. He felt his heart melt a little when she turned her cobalt blue eyes up at him. Golden hair glinted on her head from the lights. "Don't think that look is going to work on me. Your grandmother and your aunt have used the same look."

"And it gets us everywhere," Hilde snickered as she ruffled Duo's bangs. "Admit it sweetheart, you let Randy and me walk all over you. And you're going to let Alex walk all over you too."

"She's five months old. She's allowed. You and Randy just take advantage," he said as he looked back at her.

"And you let us because you love us so much," she said sweetly as she bent down and kissed his forehead. 

Duo turned his attention back to Alex and sighed as she looked up at him sweetly. He sighed. "She's probably right," he said as he stood, picking her up. "Not like I would disagree about your grandmother walking all over me. But I have to keep some of the women in my family from walking all over me." 

Alex's cobalt eyes blinked for a moment before she gurgled at him. 

"I see you agree princess," Duo said as he walked into the kitchen to get her bottle. It was already nine at night. He leaned against the counter and watched her. He heard Hilde come in and he looked up and smiled at her. "Babe, were all our kids this tiny?" he asked softly. 

"At one point," Hilde said as she came over and smoothed her fingers over Alex's soft skin. She smiled when her granddaughter curled her hand around her finger. "Why? Miss having little kids running around the house?" she asked, arching a brow at him. 

"Sort of," he replied, grinning at her. "But you know what little devils our four children were and still are. They're just bigger." He looked down at Alex. "And I can already tell you little lady, that you're probably going to be one too. It runs in the family."

"Got that right," Hilde said as she rolled her eyes. "And its all from your grandfather too," she smirked, "But you have to love him anyway. He's just way too cute," she said as she removed the bottle from Alex's mouth and put it on the counter. She took her from Duo's arms and walked back into the family room. She patted on Alex's back until she let out a burp. She swiftly changed her into pajamas and a new diaper before she started to sing a lullaby that she had sung Chris, Jonathon, David, and Randy. It was in German. 

Duo watched her walk back and forth, rocking Alex. He loved to watch her and he liked hearing her sing. Her voice wasn't as powerful or as husky as Randy's, but it was still just as melodious. He smiled when she put Alex into the antique bassinet that he had bought three years earlier. "You have a beautiful voice babe," he commented as her song came to an end. 

Hilde smiled at him over her shoulder as she drew up the blanket over her. She walked back over to the couch where he was. She sat down on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Duo," she whispered. 

"I love you too Hilde," he said faintly as he kissed her forehead lightly. He wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushions of the couch. 

"Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you regret on not having any more children after Randy?" Hilde asked quietly. She lifted her head up a little to look up at him. 

Duo gazed into her eyes and brushed back a lock of her midnight hair. "Sometimes, but you already gave me four wonderful children. I have three boys and a daughter. And I have you. I don't need anything more then that. And now I have Alex as well. I have a family that I love very much."

She plucked at the buttons of his black shirt absently. "I know you didn't want anymore after Randy because I went through a lot in giving birth to our daughter. But I would've gladly given you more children if you had wanted more."

"I wouldn't want to risk you for anything babe. I love you too much now and I loved you too much then to let something happen to you," he replied as he buried his face against the side of her neck. 

Hilde closed her eyes briefly as well. She reached up and found his chin with her fingers. She lifted it up and looked into his eyes. She smiled again and kissed him gently. 

Duo returned his wife's kiss, tightening his arms around her. There was nothing more important to him then the women in his family. His wife, his daughter, and his granddaughter. And tomorrow his little girl was coming home. 

******************************************************************************

Randy peeked her head out of her bedroom. She had spent most of the afternoon and evening packing. And she wanted to have some fun on her last night in New York. She was going out with her friend Rita to a bar and that wasn't the only thing she was doing. She walked out of her room wearing knee high leather boots with a short black leather skirt. Her black satin top was sleeveless and somewhat tight. "I'm going out," she called as she hurried out the door. She wanted to have a little fun before she left. 

Donavon came out of his room and heard the slam of the front door. "Randy?" he called. He scratched the side of his head. "Where did she go?"  


Vaughn came out of the kitchen. "Well, she probably went out to have fun on her last night here. She's entitled. I also think her and Rita are going to that bar downtown. I think they're having a contest of some sort."

"What kind of contest?" Donavon asked, arching a brow at his cousin. 

"Oh a lingerie contest," Vaughn replied innocently. 

Donavon choked on his soda. "A lingerie contest! And you let her go! What the hell are you thinking letting her do something like that!" he shouted at him. 

"Hey Randy does what she wants, when she wants. And she knows she'll probably win. She does look damn good in a bikini," Vaughn smirked. He could see the steam coming from his cousin's ears. "So want to go see?"

Donavon gritted his teeth. "I'm going down there to stop her, that's what I'm going to do," he snapped as he slapped open the door.

"This ought to be good," Vaughn said as he followed, closing the door behind him. 

******************************************************************************

The trademark Maxwell smirk crossed Randy's features as she looked over her competition. She glanced over at her friend Rita. "I got it in the bag."

Rita shook her head. "You sound pretty confident that you'll win girl."

"I know I'll win. A Maxwell doesn't lose," Randy said as she began stripping. 

Rita sighed. "Whatever you say Randy," she said as she followed suit. 

******************************************************************************

Donavon and Vaughn walked into the bar. The number of men there didn't surprise them. Donavon sat down at the bar and watched as a girl walked back and forth across the stage. He snorted and crossed his arms. "I don't see her," he said to Vaughn. 

"Hmm, oh you mean Randy," Vaughn said as he tore his eyes off of the waitress. He nodded to the bartender and he handed him two beers. "Drink up cousin," he said as he handed Donavon a beer. 

Donavon took it, but didn't drink it. He watched the crowd for Randy. "When I get my hands on her I'm going to wring her neck for pulling this," he muttered under his breath. He guessed the way the winner was picked by who got the loudest applause and catcalls. "I hope I don't have to knock any heads together tonight." His ears perked up when he heard the announcer call out the last girl. 

"Tonight boys you get a real treat. She goes by the name Death's Handmaiden. Let's see what this self proclaimed bad girl can do," the announcer yelled. 

Randy smirked even more when she stepped up onto the stage. The deep blue of her string bikini panties matched the heavy lace and satin push up bra she wore. She walked back and forth, swinging her hips. 

Vaughn's mouth dropped open. "Allah is being oh so merciful right now," he said as he watched Randy. He glanced over at his cousin, who had turned his head away. He shook Donavon's shoulder. "I would look because this is the only look you're going to get of the woman you love with hardly any clothes on!"

Donavon turned his head back and watched her. His eyes glided over the sensuous curves of her body. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. He downed his beer in one gulp. His angel on display for the whole world to see. And the more he denied that he didn't love her and didn't ache with the need to possess her, the more it hurt inside. 

******************************************************************************

Randy stopped next to the announcer, turning around once again, hearing the applause and the catcalls. 

"Why do they call you Death's Handmaiden?" the announcer asked. 

"Do you really want to know?" Randy replied, grinning wickedly. "Figure it out for yourself," she said with a toss of her ebony hair. She walked off of stage and put her hand over her pounding heart. "Damn what a rush that was." She saw Rita run over to her.

"Damn girl that was quite a show. You did put the rest of us to shame," Rita said laughing. 

"Got that right," Randy chuckled. 

******************************************************************************

Donavon sat there for a moment. His jaw was set as he kept his teeth clenched. He pushed away from the bar and stalked towards the staging area. 

Vaughn followed without hesitation. "Now this really ought to be good," he said as he hurried after him. 

Donavon walked back where the other girls were. He didn't look at them; he was only looking for one. "Randy!" he yelled. 

Randy turned her head at the sound of her name. She saw Donavon and his gray green eyes flashing. "Oh shit," she muttered under her breath. 

Vaughn looked at the other girls as he followed Donavon over to Randy. 

Randy put her hands on her hips; she was still only in her bra and panties. "What are you two doing here?" she asked a little angrily. 

"Could ask you the same thing?" Donavon snapped as he pulled off his blue button down shirt and put it over her shoulders before he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder before she protested. 

"Donavon put me down!" Randy yelled as she pounded on his back. 

He ignored it. He turned to look at Vaughn. "Get her clothes, we're leaving," he snapped as he carried a kicking and punching Randy out of the bar. 

Vaughn picked up her clothes and followed. He'd never felt Donavon so pissed and jealous before. And the sexual vibes he picked up from his cousin were over the top. He snickered to himself as he put her clothes in the trunk of the car Eric had lent him. He got in the driver's side and looked in the review mirror at Randy. She looked pissed too. "Tonight just got even more interesting," he said to himself. 

As soon as they reached the penthouse, Donavon still carried an angry Randy over his shoulder. He dropped her unceremoniously onto her bed. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"  


"I WAS HAVING A GOOD TIME, THAT'S WHAT," Randy shouted back as she got to her knees. She had buttoned the shirt, but it left most of her thighs bare. 

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TO THE BAR TO DO THAT! YOU WERE DAMN NEAR NAKED UP THERE!"

Vaughn passed by the closed door. He paused and listened. 

"I DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" Randy yelled. 

"I PROMISED YOUR DAD AND MY BROTHER TO LOOK AFTER YOU, AND YOU GOING TO THE BAR TO WIN A LINGERIE CONTEST IS NOT IN THAT BOOK!" Donavon yelled back. 

"Go to hell," Randy hissed. "I don't need looking after."

Donavon took her by the shoulders. "Yes, you do. And since your dad isn't here to do it, it falls on me," he growled. 

"Fuck you," Randy snapped

"Oh man, didn't think she'd say that," Vaughn said to himself as he eavesdropped. He closed his eyes and felt the anger pouring off of Randy and off of Donavon. He also felt the intense sexual attraction that was going on. 

Donavon could see how black Randy's eyes had turned as she got angry. She was not a woman a guy wanted to piss off. But even he couldn't help but noticed the high color in her cheeks and her heaving breasts as she yowled at him. 

Randy saw fire in Donavon's eyes. She knew it usually took a lot to spark his temper and right now, it was rampaging loose inside of him. 

And before he could even think of stopping himself, he hauled her forwards and kissed her hard. 

She was too stunned to even push him away. She felt her knees go a little rubbery. She was abruptly released and she pulled air into her lungs as she watched him take another look at her before opening her door and slamming it. She touched her lips with shaking fingers. They were tingling and felt bruised. "Donavon?" she whispered puzzled, as she dropped against the pillows in a heap. 

Vaughn backed away from the door as it opened. He saw his cousin, looking like hell just got hotter as he walked to his bedroom and slammed that door too. "He kissed her. About time too," he said as he rubbed his hands together. He was just about to go to his room, when he heard a knock on the door. He walked back to the entranceway and opened the door to see Randy's brunette friend Rita. "Yes?" he asked. 

"Randy won," Rita said as she handed him the check. She looked him up and down. "Say you're pretty cute."  


"Glad you think so," Vaughn replied, grinning as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. 

"You're a smooth one aren't you? Call me sometime Vaughn Winner. And I'll show you a real good time," she said as she leaned up and gave him a teasing kiss on the lips before sashaying down the hall to the elevators. 

He closed the door and leaned against it. "Wow," was the only thing he could say. 

******************************************************************************

Donavon pounded the mattress of his bed. "What the hell were you thinking, you baka!" he hissed at himself. "You had no right to do that! None whatsoever!" He raked his hands through his hair in frustrated anger as he began pacing back and forth. He would have to admit that he had always thought of kissing her, subconsciously of course, but not like that. Not when he was so angry he could kill somebody. And yet he could still feel the sensation of her soft warm lips under his. "What would my brother say if he found out I kissed her? What would Duo do if he found out?" He gulped. _"They would both probably kill you, that's what!" _ He closed his eyes briefly and sat down on the edge of his bed. His body was arguing with his mind and his heart. His body wanted to go back into her room and kiss her into submission. His mind was telling him not to do anything and to go and apologize. And his heart was telling him to apologize for the way he kissed her, but not for kissing her. "Man what am I supposed to do?" he asked himself as he cradled his head between his hands. 

******************************************************************************

Randy pulled on her pajamas, still in somewhat of a daze from Donavon's bruising kiss. She climbed back onto her bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. "Why would he do that? Why would he kiss me with such intensity?" she asked herself. She closed her eyes briefly and she could remember the time that she had an immense crush on him. She had been thirteen and he had been fourteen. And in hindsight, she knew that she had been in love with him, but he never showed her that he cared about her the same way. So she had gradually given up on him and hadn't thought much about it since. He was more or less her best friend and it had stayed that way since then. She loved Miles and she was sure that he loved her. However he would've never kissed her the way that Donavon had. He was somewhat intimidated by her dad still and he treated her as good as gold. She knew that she shouldn't, but she compared the way the kiss from Donavon measured up against his older brother. Her eyes popped open in realization. _"Donavon's is a lot better. **How could you tell, it was only one kiss? **I know. But even if Miles's kisses make me tingle, they certainly don't make me feel anything like that! **Like what? **Like my nerve endings are sizzling, almost like they're on fire! **Shame on you Miranda Elizabeth for thinking like that! He's your boyfriend's brother! **Don't you think I know that!" _She fisted her hands in the sheets beneath her. "What the hell am I going to do?" she asked herself as she rolled over and stared into the late spring night beyond her terrace doors. 

******************************************************************************

Miles looked over his shoulder at Jonathon. "Two more days and we get to go home at last!" he exclaimed as he taped the last box shut. 

"I know. I'm so glad to be going home. I miss my mom's cooking," Jonathon sighed, rubbing his stomach. 

"Is food all you Maxwells ever think about?" Miles asked as he rolled his eyes. "Besides don't you miss Leigh at all?" he smirked. 

Jonathon leaned his head up off of his pillow. "Oh I miss Leigh, but she can't cook for shit. Now my mom…she can cook," he said, closing his eyes again and plopping his head back on the pillow. 

"You're hopeless," Miles sighed as he shook his head. 

"I know that's what Leigh tells me," Jonathon replied, thinking of his girlfriend. "Speaking of girlfriends, what about my sister? Don't you miss her?"

"I miss her, but unlike Leigh, at least she can cook," Miles replied, chuckling. His girlfriend's face flashed briefly through his mind. Her silky midnight hair, her soft smooth skin, those beautiful cobalt eyes, that angelic smile, and her musical voice. 

Jonathon laughed as well. "She learned from my mom. So Randy is a damn good cook. She cooks almost as good as our mom. And her strawberry crepes are to kill for."

"That I believe," Miles said as he went over and looked outside the window of the apartment he and Jonathon rented while they went to school at the University of Berlin. They had spent most of the night out with friends and packing. There was knock on the door. "Who could it be at this hour?" he asked as he left the room and went to the door. He opened it. "Oh hi Megan, didn't know you were still awake."

"Didn't know huh? I live in the apartment next door. I could hear you two dropping things and making a racket. I have a exam at nine and I'm trying to study here," Megan McBride snapped, tossing her bright copper hair over her shoulder. "And since I'm here, I'll steal some of those bagels I know you two have running around," she said as she pushed past him. 

Miles sighed and closed the door. "Sorry if we kept you up Megan," he said somewhat sheepishly. "My last final is later today at three. And Jonathon, the lucky devil finished all his exams yesterday," he said following her into the kitchen. 

"Oh so that's supposed to explain everything. I helped the both of you study for that history exam you both thought you were going to fail," Megan snapped as she took a bagel from the pantry. She waved it in front of his nose. "Don't you know what time it is? Most of the sane people in this part of the world are asleep!"

Miles looked at his watch. He cringed a little when he saw the time. "It's uh…six in the morning."

"Exactly. Don't you two ever sleep!" Megan asked, exasperatedly. 

"Yeah, but we weren't tired," mumbled Jonathon as he came into the kitchen. "We wanted to have everything ready to go home tomorrow."

Megan threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know why I accepted your invitation to see the Sank Kingdom where you two live."

"Because you're the history major here. You wanted to see where peace truly originated from," Miles said, grinning. 

"So I did," Megan sighed. "But I am grateful that you're letting me come with you. Is it beautiful where you two come from?" she asked.

"It's beautiful. Especially in the spring and summer," answered Jonathon as he sat down at the small table. "You'll love it, trust me. And it is full of history," he added.

"Do I get to meet your families?" she asked, buttering the bagel in her hand. 

"Sure you do. You get to see where this baka gets his devilish nature. And I'll tell you, he really is the devil," Miles said, leaning against the counter. 

"My dad isn't that bad," Jonathon protested mildly. 

"And these two girls that you both speak about so often?" Megan asked as she took a bite out of the bagel. 

"Yes, you get to meet Randy and Leigh. Trust me, they're not like anything else," Miles said, thinking of Randy again. 

"I'm looking forward to it," Megan said as she stood. "Well I'll see you two knuckleheads later," she said as she left.

Miles sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed for a little while since I have a exam at three," he said as he stretched. He walked down the hall to his room and flopped onto the bed. He closed his eyes and was almost immediately asleep. _"I'm coming home Randy and I can't wait to see you."_

Author's Note: Well what did you think? Let me know if I should continue with this! XOXO! 


	2. Coming Home, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 2

" I should be drawn, quartered, and shot," muttered Donavon as he threw the last of his clothes in his suitcase. He was still berating himself for kissing Randy. He wasn't looking forward to facing her this morning. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her for the first time in his life. _"But then again, you never acted on your emotions or your impulses. You were the one that thought first then acted. You would have sucked as a soldier.** You don't have to tell me that! **Oh but see here, last night you gave into your impulses and did what you should have done several years ago. **Will you stop! **No, I won't. You should have acted on your feelings and asked her out. She could have been yours instead of your brother's! But no, you sat by the wayside and let him have her. So as bright as you are, you are a baka! And your brother gets to enjoy her kisses from those petal soft lips and have his hands all over her luscious body, which happens to have more curves then a mountain road. **Stop it, stop it, stop it! I never thought of her that way and I won't start now! **Oh but admit Donavon Theodore Barton, you've had those steamy little fantasies about what your hands could be doing to her body. **WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'M NOT LIKE THAT! SHE'S MORE THEN JUST A BODY! **And what a body it is! **STOP IT, I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN THIS ANYMORE!" **_ He shook his head rapidly to interrupt his conflicting thoughts. "Dammit why do I still want her!" he hissed at himself as he slammed the suitcase shut. 

******************************************************************************

Randy dropped her last bag at the front door. She sighed and raked her hands through her long hair. It hung loose, leaving it flow freely down her trim back. The dyed cobalt blue strands were braided. She glanced back towards the hallway where the bedrooms were. Vaughn was in the kitchen, scarfing down his breakfast like it was going out of style, but she had yet to see Donavon. A frown creased her lips at the very thought of him. She was still in shock last night over the heated kiss that he had given her last night. **_"Our emotions were running high that was all. _**That wasn't the only thing running high last night. So was your sex drive. **And what's that supposed to mean? **Come off it Randy, you may be a virgin, but it doesn't mean you can't want or like sex! **You don't have to tell me that! **Oh but I do. You see, you're a healthy nineteen-year-old girl who is passionate by nature. You're itching to have sex, but you won't because of your chastity ring and your dad. You basically put a damper on your love life. **Well I won't break it because my body is demanding that I have sex! **Never asked you to. But you can't deny the sexual feelings that you have for Donavon Barton. If you really admitted it, you were turned on by the way his lips claimed yours for those few heart pounding seconds. **I'm dating his brother, who I love very much! **Loving someone and being passionate with someone are two different things.** Oh shut the hell up!" ** She blew her bangs up with a gust of exasperated breath and flopped down on the couch, crossing her arms over her bared waist. "Intelligent women do not have conversations like that with themselves. Nor do they start lusting after their boyfriend's brother who also happens to be her best friend!" she hissed at herself, sliding herself lower into the plush cushions. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn came out of the kitchen, whistling. He was in a good mood. He got a kiss from a very hot girl. And he would take her up on her offer as soon as possible. He walked across the hardwood floor and glanced towards the center of the room. He spotted Randy slumped down in the cushions. He went over and sat down. "Anything wrong?" he asked nudging her shoulder with his. 

Randy looked up at him. "No, nothing's wrong," she replied wryly. "But you would know I wasn't telling the truth."

He gave her a slight grin. "I know you're not, but I'm not going to hold that against you." He tilted his head to one side and observed her. "Is this about last night between you and Donavon?"

She gave him a slightly surprised look. "Yes, it's about last night. I know that you could probably hear us yelling at each other, but it wasn't the yelling that made me upset."

"Oh really? Then what made you so upset?" Vaughn asked, even though he already knew. 

Randy shook her head. "I really can't tell you."

"Come on, you've sparked my curiosity. What happened between you and my cousin last night?" he asked again. 

She hesitated a moment before she opened her mouth. She knew she could trust him though. He wouldn't tell anyone. "We yelled at each other and…before I knew we…"

"You what?" Vaughn prodded, noting the color beginning to rise to her face. 

"We…I mean, he kissed me," Randy said softly. She looked up into his violet eyes. "I didn't think he planned on doing it, it just happened. And I couldn't stop him, it lasted barely ten seconds."

"He kissed you? Well this certainly would get any one upset especially when you're dating his brother. But don't sweat it Randy, it was probably the heat of the moment. He was frustrated and angry and so were you," he said pragmatically. He wasn't going to tell her his cousin's real reason for kissing her. That was for Donavon himself to tell. 

Randy sighed with some relief. "So you think it was just nothing."

"Yeah, like I said, don't sweat it," he said reassuringly. _"If you only knew my cousin's feelings for you."_

She leaned back against the cushions of the couch again and drummed her nails on her jean-clad thighs. She turned her head and looked at him again. "So what did you think about the contest last night?" she asked with a smirk. 

"Baby, you had me drooling," Vaughn said dramatically as he held his hand over his heart and rolled his eyes. 

Randy laughed and poked him in the shoulder. "You would. You're such a lecher."

"Oh yeah, like I'm the only one in this room who doesn't have their mind in the gutter," he smirked. "But can you blame me. You did look hot up there. And you knew you did too."

A wicked smile crossed her face at his comment. "I know. A little conceited of me I guess, but I knew I wouldn't have any trouble blowing away the competition. Those girls were skinny. Nothing that I can see that a guy would like. A guy would be afraid of breaking her if he had sex with her."

"And with a girl with your body, a guy wouldn't have to be as careful, am I right?" Vaughn asked, arching a brow at her. 

"More or less, but I wouldn't know anything about that. I'm still as pure as a snowflake," Randy said, shrugging her shoulders. 

"In body maybe, but not in mind," he said teasingly. 

"Oh you," she said as she picked up a pillow and whacked him with it. 

"Hey!" Vaughn protested as he picked up a pillow and started hitting her back. 

Donavon came out of his room, lugging his bags in his hands and over his shoulder. He glanced towards the couch as he dropped his stuff by the front door. He could see the pale hair of his cousin as he got pelted with another pillow from Randy. He went over and snatched the pillow from Vaughn's hand. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked. 

The two young adults paused, gaining their breath from their laughter. 

"No," Randy replied as she tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked towards the front door. "I see you have your stuff ready."

"Yeah, all packed and ready to go home," he said as he glanced at her and then away. 

Vaughn noticed his cousin's awkwardness. "I'm going to make sure that I didn't leave anything behind in my room," he said as he stood and hurriedly left the room. He looked over his shoulder as he left. _ "Don't mess this up Donavon."_

Randy looked down at the oriental carpet beneath her feet. "So…"

"Would you want to go out on the terrace," Donavon said quickly. 

"Sure," she replied as she followed him outside. She sat down in the wrought iron chair at the small table. She looked back up at him. "Yes?"

Donavon cleared his throat. "Last night Randy I…" he raked his hand through his thick hair and took another breath before he continued, "Last night was my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I know you're a big girl very capable of doing things on her own, but your dad wanted me to look after you. I think he knows that too, but you're his only daughter and you're my brother's girlfriend and I care a lot about you too. We just don't want anything happening to you, that's all."

Randy smiled wryly. She noticed how he had almost started rambling. He usually did when he was nervous or upset. "Donavon, it's ok. Tempers were running high last night. I know that you only want to make sure that I'm ok, I appreciate the gesture. I know I was being a little foolish last night, but I wanted to have some fun and I knew you wouldn't let me do that in that way. So I didn't tell you."

"Vaughn told me," he said as he went and leaned against the railing. **_ "And I bet he knew all along to. My own cousin was setting me up! As soon as we get home, I'm going to kill him!"_**

"Oh, so that's how you found out," she mused. "Well I can't blame him for telling you really, since he knows that you're supposed to look out for me."

Donavon looked over his shoulder at her. She was wearing a red v-neck top that showed off her toned midriff. She looked stunning as always. "Although I'm not really shocked that you would do something like that," he admitted. 

"Why is that?" Randy asked, giving him a faint smile. 

"Because you're outrageously bold and daring. Like your brothers, you do what you like and to hell with the consequences," he pointed out. 

"That's true, I am very much like that," she stated as she leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees. There was a long pause. She looked down at the flagstone. "Donavon…what about the kiss? What motivated that?" she asked softly as her eyes rose to meet his. 

Donavon blinked his briefly. "I'm sorry for that too. I was angry and upset and I will grudgingly admit that you looked good up there. It was the heat of the moment. I never meant to kiss you," he replied apologetically. 

Randy's lips pursed for a moment before she let out a relieved sigh. "That's what I thought too. It was just the heat of the moment. You were angry, I was angry."

"Yeah, that's all it was," he said, smiling slightly. _"Liar, liar, pants on fire! **Shut up!" **_He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if I kissed you so hard."

"No, that's ok. I understand," she answered as she waved her hand dismissively. "Just forget about it." She got up and walked over to him. She tilted his chin up with her finger so that she could get a better look into his gray green eyes. "Are we ok now?" 

Her simple touch made warmth radiate throughout his body. "Yeah, we're ok now," he said as he gave her a brief hug. He leaned away from her again. "Now come on. We have a plane to catch home."

Randy smiled broadly up at him. "I hear you. But the plane belongs to Vaughn's dad, it can't go anywhere without us," she said. 

"That's very true," Donavon said as he slung one arm over her shoulder and they both went inside. 

She looked over at him as their bags were taken down and put into a limo. She would have to admit that she was a little bit disappointed that the kiss was only in the heat of the moment. **_"Hey, you're not supposed to think that! _**And why shouldn't you. It was a hot kiss. I mean, you even admitted that you liked it! **I didn't mean to! **Oh, but you did and you wished that his kiss had been motivated by something more. Am I right, hmm? **Oh go jump off a cliff and keep your delusions to yourself!" ** She smiled at him as she sat across from him in the limo on the way to the airport, despite her conflicting thoughts and her feelings. 

******************************************************************************

Duo and Hilde waited at the airport, along with Chris, Victoria, and Alex, Trowa and Middi, and Quatre and Catherine. It was almost seven in the evening. 

Duo sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He glanced over at Quatre. "When did you say they left?"

"Around nine in the morning, Eastern Standard Time," Quatre replied as he checked his watch. "So they should be arriving soon."

"Man they're going to be jet lagged," Duo mused as he wrapped his arms around Hilde's waist and propped his head on her shoulder. "That's the only thing I hate about flying. You're always losing sleep one way or the other."

"And with you, sleep is pretty darn important," Hilde laughed as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Very funny babe," Duo said as nipped her ear before straightening. He looked down at his own watch. "Man, where are they?"

"Patience was never a virtue of yours, was it dad?" asked Chris as he rolled his eyes. He shifted Alex from one arm to the other to look at his watch. 

"Now I know whom to thank for that trait in you," Victoria smirked as she rolled her eyes. 

"Mister Winner, the Concorde will be arriving in fifteen minutes," said the Administrator of the Sank Kingdom's airport. 

"Thank you," Quatre replied. He looked up at the darkening sky. He could see the flashing lights as the Concorde made its way down to the runway. 

"About damn time," Duo said as he let go of Hilde and walked forwards. He leaned against the gate since they had waited outside for the plane. 

Trowa rolled his eyes. "Patience Duo, you're little girl is home now."

Duo childishly stuck his tongue out at Trowa. He looked back at the landing strip. He had been apprehensive about her going to school an ocean away. Her being nineteen and legally an adult still didn't make a difference to him. He still didn't like the fact that his daughter was grown up, but he lived with it. 

Hilde walked up behind Duo and slipped her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek against his back. "Duo, calm down a little. She's home now."

He looked over his shoulder at her. He smiled a little. "I know, but doesn't mean I can't be a little worried."

She chuckled and gave him a brief hug. She leaned to his side and watched as the plane came down the runway and slowly came to a halt. "Go on out there Duo. I know you want to," she said as she gave him a light shove. 

Duo walked through the gate and towards the Concorde as the door opened. He stood a little ways in front of the stairs and waited to see his little girl. 

*****************************************************************************

Randy looked out the window and saw her family, as well as Vaughn's, and Donavon's, waiting for them. "Looks like our families are here," she said. She stifled a yawn. She had slept on the flight over. She pushed past Donavon and Vaughn as she grabbed her bag she had carried on with her. She walked purposefully towards the doors. It was good to be home at last. 

Duo looked up again and saw booted feet come down the steps. He looked up even more and he grinned when he saw his daughter coming down the steps. He took a few steps forwards. 

Randy smile grew brighter when she saw her dad. And she hurried down the steps and jumped into his arms. What could she say? She was her father's daughter. "Daddy," she exclaimed as she hugged him tight. 

Her exuberant greeting didn't at all surprise him. He clasped her tight and pressed a kiss on her cheek. He set her down and looked at her. "I missed you baby," he said as he pressed another kiss on her forehead. 

"I missed you too dad," she said as she smiled widely. She hugged him again. "It's so good to be home," she said against his shirt. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled the familiar scent of his cologne. Although she had Miles and she felt safe when she was in his arms, but she felt the safest when she was in her dad's arms. 

Duo hugged her tight before he leaned away and looked at her. "You don't look to much different," he observed. 

"Did you think I would look any different dad," Randy laughed. She shook her head, sending some of her hair over her shoulder. And some of the braided blue locks tumbled over her shoulders. 

He arched a brow and picked up a braid. "And when did you color your hair?" 

"About three months ago. It's only a few locks, I had it professionally done because it was way too hard to do on my own. Don't you like it?" she asked cheekily. 

Duo grinned. "Yeah, it looks pretty good. You didn't do anything else did you?"

"No," Randy replied innocently. 

Hilde went over to her and gave her daughter a hug. "It's good to have you home Randy."

"I missed you too mom," Randy said as she gave her mom a tight squeeze. She looked over her shoulder at her brother and her niece. "Wow, Alex's really grown," she said as she went over to him. She leaned over a little and smiled at her. "Hello there little girl."

Duo smiled at his daughter as she talked to his granddaughter. Then he noticed it. "Randy, what's that?" he asked as he walked over to her. He poked her back.

"Oh that, I got a tattoo around the same time I had my hair done," she replied sheepishly.

Duo sighed. 

"Oh come on Duo, it's not that bad," Hilde said as she looked at it. "It's not very big and at least it's in a place that no one's going to see on a regular basis. And it is tasteful," she said as she looped her arm through his. 

Chris handed Alex over to his wife as he walked behind his sister and looked at it. "Not bad brat. It's you."

"Come on dad, it's not that bad," Randy said, pouting a little. 

He saw her pouting expression. "It's not that bad I guess. You don't have anymore surprises, do you?" he asked. 

"No," Randy replied, smiling at him. "Just the streaks and the tattoo."

"Well there was last night," Vaughn called out as he hugged his mother. 

"Vaughn, don't you dare," Randy said, looking over at him. 

Vaughn grinned wickedly. "Well she won money last night…in a contest."

Donavon watched as Duo's eyes went back to Randy. He glared at his cousin. "Vaughn," he said warningly. 

"What kind of contest?" Duo asked, looking towards Vaughn, Donavon, and then back to Randy. 

Randy's face turned bright red. "Nothing," she replied in a small voice. 

"If I don't get it out of you, I'll ask Vaughn," Duo said sternly. 

"A lingerie contest," Randy replied faintly. 

Chris and Victoria burst into laughter. 

Quatre, Catherine, Trowa, and Middi were shocked, but Middi and Catherine were trying to hide the smiles that crossed their faces. 

Hilde began to giggle and she struggled to contain it, when Duo turned and gave her a dirty look. 

Duo looked back at Randy. "And why did you do that?"

"Well it seemed like a fun thing to do on my last night there and I did win. I had the competition beat," she replied, tilting her chin up a little to look her dad in the face. 

"She did," Vaughn snickered. "The other girls were too skinny."

Donavon wanted to strangle his cousin right at this moment. He looked at Duo. "I didn't know she was going to do it. Blondie there mentioned it to me after she left," he said accusingly as he looked over at Vaughn. 

"Hey watch the use of that detestable nickname!" Vaughn snapped. "Well you did ask where she went and I did tell you. I mean you weren't able to stop her, but you did carry her out kicking and screaming," he pointed out. 

"This is why I worry," Duo said, turning to look back at Hilde. 

"Yeah, but she did win," Hilde laughed. 

******************************************************************************

"I'm so glad our daughters aren't that brazen," Quatre sighed with relief. 

"Or else you would be having plenty more anxiety attacks," Catherine teased as she squeezed his hand. 

"That's not funny," Quatre grouched. 

******************************************************************************

Trowa rolled his eyes. "And to believe that our oldest is dating her. She's going to drive him insane."

"I think she's already put him there," Middi said with a grin as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

******************************************************************************

Duo sighed again. He was way to easy on the women in his family. They walked all over him with ease. "Well not much I can do about it now. It'll be too hard to track down every guy in that bar and kill him."

"Daddy," Randy said with some exasperation, "Don't sweat it anymore. I won't be doing something like that again since Donavon carried me out kicking and screaming."

"That's a relief," he mumbled. He looked towards Donavon. "You still took good care of her though, even though she is a headstrong little devil."

Donavon smiled wryly. "Glad I could help look after her for you."

Duo nodded his head and put an arm around Randy's shoulder. "Come on time to go home. There's something at home for you."

"Really?" Randy asked looking up at him. "What is it?" she asked excitedly. 

"You'll like it, trust me," he replied, grinning. "Your mom doesn't even know about it," he said only loud enough for her to hear.

Randy's eyes went wide. "Let's go I want to see."

He chuckled. "Come on then."

******************************************************************************

Donavon watched them leave. His eyes on Randy. He smiled ruefully and turned away, following his parents, who didn't see the look of love on their younger son's face. 

Vaughn studied his cousin as they left. He knew what his cousin was feeling. He could feel it too. He glanced over at his dad, who arched a brow knowingly. He nodded his head. He knew that his dad would feel it. And he only hoped that his cousin would find peace with his feelings of unrequited love. 

******************************************************************************

Randy hopped out of the brand new dark blue Suburban and looked back at her dad as he helped her mom out. "Well where is it?" she asked curiously. 

"It's in the other garage with your Jeep," Duo replied following her towards the second garage in the back. 

"Duo what did you get her?" Hilde asked as she followed them back. 

"It's nothing much really. It's something that she's wanted since she learned how to drive," he replied as he looked over his shoulder at her. 

"Duo you didn't?" Hilde asked incredulously as she propped her hands on her hips. 

He grinned back at her roguishly as Randy opened the garage door. 

Randy opened it slowly and flicked on the light switch. Her eyes fell on a motorcycle sitting next to her Jeep. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed as she walked around it. She looked back at her dad, smiling at her. "Oh dad, thank you!" She ran over to him and hugged him tight. 

Duo put her down. "I thought since you liked mine so much and that you liked to borrow mine at every available opportunity. So I got you one."

Hilde clapped her hand on her forehead. "Duo! You bought her a motorcycle!"

"So?" he replied as he turned and looked at her. "Oh come on babe. Let me indulge her some."

"Duo Maxwell I swear…" Hilde trailed of in exasperation. 

Duo went over to her, knowing that when she called him by his full name, she wasn't too happy. He put his arm around her. "Look Hilde, I know you don't even like it when I ride mine."

"You drive too fast. And she drives like you," she said pointedly. "You don't like the fact that your daughter is an adult, but you think its ok to buy her a motorcycle!"

"I know it seems a little odd. But babe, she's definitely old enough to drive a motorcycle," he said. "She's careful, unlike me. She's not quite as impulsive or reckless."

Hilde sighed as she looked over at Randy, who was sitting on the bike, running her hands over the chrome. "She can keep it and she can ride it, but she has to be very, very careful. You hear that young lady," she called over to Randy. 

"Yeah mom. I'll be careful, I promise," Randy replied as she touched the cool metal. She looked up at her dad. "Can I take it out now?" 

Duo shook his head. "No, not tonight. Wait until it's lighter out."

Randy sighed. "All right." She climbed off the bike and walked over to her dad. "Thank you dad, I love you," she said as she hugged him tight again. 

"Hey, nothing I wouldn't do for my little girl," he said as he ruffled her hair with his hand. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. 

"You spoil her Duo," Hilde admonished. 

"I spoil you all the time," Duo said as he pulled her to his side and kissed her soundly. 

"And he spoils my daughter," said Chris as he followed them into the house, carrying Alex. 

"My dad does too," Victoria said as she went inside and dropped down on the couch. "Our dad's are suckers for their girls."

"Don't we all know it," Chris answered as he handed her their daughter to be fed. He looked at his dad and shook his head. 

"Oh come on Chris, I'm allowed to spoil my granddaughter," Duo replied.

Chris rolled his eyes and tossed his braid over his shoulder. "Like you spoiled the brat here," he said as he grabbed hold of his sister and put her in a headlock and gave her a noogie. 

Randy dug her nails into her brother's hand, but she was laughing at the same time. "Let me go baka!"

"Not on your life Randy! Say I win!" Chris chuckled. 

"Never!" she retorted as she found his braid with her hand and gave it a swift yank. 

"Ouch! Dammit Randy!" Chris hissed as he let go of her. His hand went to the back of his head and rubbed his scalp. 

Randy smirked as she smoothed her hand over her mused hair. "Serves you right."

"Man, you pull harder then Victoria," he said as he sat down next to his wife. 

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Come off it sweetheart, you're such a big baby when it comes to that hair of yours."

"Only when you yank it," Chris said sulkily. 

Duo watched Randy and Chris horse around. He rarely had to break things up anymore between any of them. Randy could pretty much get out of most holds her brothers could get on her now. She was bigger and a lot stronger then she had been when she was younger. He sighed as he watched his oldest mope a little; his daughter in law sighing and rolling her eyes while she fed Alexandria; his youngest was smirking at her brother; and Hilde was shaking her head and going back into the kitchen. It was good to have part of his family home. David came home tomorrow morning and Jonathon was coming home later in the day. 

******************************************************************************

The clock on the bedside table struck one in the morning. Duo could still hear the television on downstairs. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs. He poked his head into the family room where he spotted Randy, with her head propped up by her hand. The picture was reflected on her glasses. She was asleep. He smiled softly and switched off the television. "Randy," he whispered as he went over to the couch. She didn't stir. He sighed and very gently picked her up. She mumbled something and cuddled against him like she had when she was little. He carried her up the stairs and into her room. He lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. 

"Night Donavon," Randy mumbled in her sleep. 

He leaned back a little, startled that she would say someone else's name. He slid her glasses off and laid them on her bedside table. He smiled as she buried her head in her pillow. "Night baby," he whispered as he pressed a light kiss on her forehead. She smiled in her sleep, making him grin before he left her room. He closed the door behind him and went back to his room. He climbed into bed, trying not to wake Hilde. 

"Duo?" Hilde whispered sleepily. 

"Sorry if I woke you up babe," Duo whispered in return. 

"Why were you out of bed?" 

"I heard the TV still on. Randy was asleep on the couch in the family room so I put her to bed," he replied, pulling her against him so that her small frame was up against his. He pressed a kiss on her temple. "Go back to sleep."

"All right," Hilde said drowsily as she pressed her back against his chest and folded her arms over his that lay securely around her waist. She was soon asleep. 

He could hear the slow steady breathing of her sleep. He looked out at the moon beyond the window. "Why would Randy be saying Donavon's name in her sleep?" he pondered to himself. He didn't fall asleep for quite a while. 

__

Author's Note: Here it is, part two!! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm breaking this into another part on Donavon's return home. So stay tuned for more! XOXO ;-) 


	3. Coming Home, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 2b

Donavon stared out the window of the car as the Barton's made their way home. He shook his head a little as he remembered how Randy looked as she walked away from him when they left the airport. She looked so happy to be home and as it seemed to him, that she couldn't wait until Miles was home. Miles. He wasn't quite two years older then him and from the back one couldn't tell the difference between them. Miles was a little taller and a little heavier, his eyes were the deep emerald green of their father's and his hair color was not as bright. While he was leaner and not quite as tall, his eye color was a cross between his father's and his mother's and his hair was a much brighter shade of russet. And his brother was the biggest flirt in the European sector if one excluded the three Maxwell brothers. Time and time again he had watched his brother go through scores of girls, never dating them very long, but he never was lonely for very long either. Girls came naturally to his brother unlike him, who was somewhat shy with girls, that he wasn't raised with. "He always had all the luck," he said under his breath. 

"Did you say something sweetheart?" Middi asked as she turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him. 

"No mom, it was nothing," he replied as he turned his head and looked out the window again. He went back to his musings about his brother. And his brother had the only girl that he had always wanted because he had been too scared to admit that he had feelings for Randy. **_"Vaughn was right, I am a baka!" _** He sighed as his dad pulled into the driveway. He smiled a little as he got out. "It's good to be home," he said as he followed his parents inside the house. 

Trowa turned and looked at his second son. He smiled faintly. Like Duo, he liked it when his kids were home. He still had one at home and she came running down the steps to greet her brother. 

"Donavon!" Isabella cried out happily as she jumped into her brother's arms. The now sixteen year old was still as willowy as she had been at thirteen. She inherited her mom's more petite height and slender frame as well as her angelic beauty. "I missed you so much," she said as he swung her around. 

"Missed you too half pint," Donavon said as he grinned and put down his baby sister. He looked down at her. He was surprised in how much she changed in a year. "You look older," he teased as he playfully tugged on a platinum lock that had escaped from her ponytail. 

"Come on, I haven't changed that much," she replied as she poked him in the chest. "And I wish you wouldn't call me half pint, I'm not a little girl anymore," she said as she propped her hands on her slim hips. 

"Come on Is, you're always going to be half pint to me," Donavon said as he ruffled her hair again. "You're still as tiny as the day mom brought you home from the hospital."

Isabella laughed lightly. "I guess I am a little small, but of course from your extreme height, everyone looks that way." 

"That's true, even mom does," he said as he looked at his mom as she leaned against his dad. It was a contrast. His dad was tall with dark tan skin and russet hair; his mom was petite with milky skin and platinum blond hair. They looked so different from each other, but yet they complimented the other. "Well I guess I'll take my stuff up to my room," he said as he lifted his two suitcases filled with his clothes. He stopped halfway up the stairs and looked back at his mom. "What are we having for dinner? I'm starving," he said a little sheepishly. 

Middi smiled. "We're having grilled chicken and baked potatoes, your favorites," she said.

"Thanks mom," he replied as he went up to his room and down the hall to his room. He dropped his bags on the floor and flopped down on the dark plaid comforter on his bed. He stared at his ceiling and then sat up. He opened his one suitcase and pulled out his journal. He always expressed his deepest feelings inside it. His mom always said he was the thinker. He flipped through to the last entry, which was last night in New York. He reread what he had written. 

__

Thursday, May 10, A.C 223

Today was just one of those days. It started out ok, but it didn't portend to what was going to happen later. I had finished all of my finals yesterday and Randy had her last one today. Randy. The heaven and hell I have been putting myself through for the last half of my life. Why did she have to participate in that lingerie contest and why did I look? I wanted to, I wanted to get a glimpse at what I was never going to have. And it made me hurt all over because I could have had her. I AM A BAKA!!! And then I had to go and kiss her. I wanted to, it's all I've ever wanted to do and seeing her dressed in nothing more then that didn't help. But like I said before she is my heaven and my hell. And it makes me so angry with myself for letting my brother have her. Don't get me wrong, my brother's a great guy, but what did he do to deserve her? I know he had to do all those tasks just for Duo to say yes, but what did he really do to deserve her? I'm madder at myself then at him. I damn myself for being close mouthed over my feelings for her and to make it worse, Vaughn doesn't waste any time reminding me because he likes to read my emotions, and Duo knows. I don't know how he ever figured it out. But he knew that I was in love with her and he probably knows that I still am. But back to tonight, I will admit for once, I let my imagination run wild and fantasize about what it would be like to remove that silky material from her body and touch her all over. But as usual it's only a fantasy and my more rational mind kicks in. But I did get one thing, I got a kiss and that's all I can ever hope to have.

"Man, I know how to make myself depressed," he said morosely as he shut the book and put it in his bedside table. He got up and left his room and went back downstairs. He could smell the aroma of chicken wafting through the open sliding doors of the kitchen. He went outside and sat hoped up on the railing of the deck and watched as his dad turned the chicken on the grill. 

Trowa looked up at his son. "So how do you think you did on your finals?" 

"I think I did all right," Donavon replied as he looked out across the lawn. "Some of them were a little difficult, especially the one I had to take in honors economics. The stuff on that was really hard, but fortunately I had Randy to help me study for it."

Trowa arched a brow. "Randy helped you? Didn't know she was taking that yet?"

"She is. I don't know how she got into that class, only being a second semester freshman. But I know she aced it. She seemed to have no trouble whatsoever in that class," Donavon said as he looked back at his dad. "But then again, that girl is smarter then the lot of us. She should have gone to MIT instead of Vaughn."

Trowa chuckled. "Yes, I would have to agree that she is smarter then the lot of you. But she inherited her mother's brains and she has already proven that she's already far beyond Hilde. It always made the rest of us wonder why Duo and Hilde didn't have Randy skip through school. She certainly proved that she was smart enough," he mused. 

"It's because none of us want our children to stand out," Middi replied as she came out on the deck with a bowl of baked potatoes. "All of you stand out enough by just being children of former Gundam pilots. I think we all wanted our kids to be as normal as possible. And Randy never objected from staying in school with the rest of them even though she was already further ahead."

"Well in any case, she helped me pass that exam," Donavon said with a sigh. "And then she bought me a bottle sake, saying that it would make me feel better."

Trowa arched a brow at his son. "She bought you a bottle of sake?"

"Well she said she would share it with me and so I haven't opened the bottle just yet," Donavon replied as he hopped off of the railing. "She said she could drink me under the table."

This made Trowa's brow arch even higher. "She said that?"

"Yeah, you know Randy. Once a tomboy always a tomboy," Donavon said as he took the bowl of potatoes from his mother and set them on the table. He pulled out her chair for her. "So I said I would save the bottle for a special occasion and we would drink it together." 

Middi smiled. "Just don't get yourselves both drunk. Duo wouldn't appreciate it if you brought his daughter home all liquored up."

"Randy can take care of herself. I already saw her down a Long Island iced tea and walk away without the side effects. I think it would take a lot to get her drunk," Donavon chuckled. 

"I wouldn't mind trying one of those," said Isabella as she sat down at the table next to her mother. 

"Over my dead body," Trowa said firmly as he put the platter of chicken on the table. "You're not old enough to drink and your system won't be able to handle all the liquor in one of those. You're too small."

Isabella pouted a little. "You're too overprotective dad."

Donavon chuckled at his sister's response. She had inherited their mom's spunky attitude. 

******************************************************************************

"So were there any nice girls over there?" Middi asked her son.

Donavon's fork halted halfway to his mouth. He shook his head. "No, not really. I had my hands full with school and looking after Randy. The girl is a handful to look after."

"I can see why. That lingerie contest Vaughn mentioned would be something that Randy would do for the heck of it," she mused. 

"She's got Duo's attitude that's why," Trowa replied as he leaned back in his chair, sipping his iced tea. "And for all places for it to come out, it would be his daughter. She's just the female version of him."

"Well it wasn't always hard for me to look after her, she always took me with her wherever she decided to go. At the frat parties, she brought me as her date just to make sure that no guy would hit on her. Not like she couldn't break a guy's finger if she wanted to," Donavon explained as he finished his potato. "But anywhere she went that she knew that there would be a lot of drunk guys, she took me and, or Vaughn."

Trowa said nothing, but carefully observed the way Donavon's face seemed to light up when he mentioned Randy. He knew that the both of them were close. They had been since they were little. His kids and the other's kids were like that. The whole lot of them was clannish. But some shared special bonds like Chris and Victoria, who were now married, Jonathon and Leigh, David and Kellie, and of course Randy and Donavon. But their bond was somewhat puzzling since they never dated and never professed feelings more then friendship. Miles was dating her, and yet even though he knew his son loved her, he had this feeling that she wasn't the right one for him. He liked Randy, she was a good girl for the most part, but she had too much spirit. Miles let her walk all over him and even he knew that wasn't what Randy needed. And yet he always had a feeling that Donavon felt more for her then he let on. He was the secretive one when he wasn't being brutally honest. He sighed to himself. _"I wonder what it would have been like if Randy had ended up with Donavon instead of Miles? **Miles is your son and your doubting him. **I'm not really doubting him; I'm just questioning whether or not he's the best choice for Randy. **You should leave that to Duo since he's her father. **I know, but Miles is my son. And so is Donavon. I wonder is it possible for two brothers to love the same woman? **Not unless you want to see them kill each other." **_He sighed again. 

******************************************************************************

Donavon stared up at his ceiling once he was in bed again. He felt tired but he didn't want to close his eyes just yet. He sat up and pulled his journal out of the drawer. He opened it to a blank page and began to write. 

__

Friday, May 11, A.C 223

It is good to be home once again. And Randy and I have patched things up. Last night was a mistake, although I'm not all that sorry that I kissed her. She slept on my shoulder on the flight home. She looked so incredibly beautiful and vulnerable like that. I wished the flight could have gone on forever. It reminds me of the few times that she fell asleep on me while we would watch movies late at night and how I would carry her and put her to bed. I liked having her soft body that close to me, knowing that those will be the only times I get to hold her while she sleeps. But Miles won't even get that privilege until Duo sees a wedding band on her finger. I'm lucky in that respect I guess. And as many times as I lament about it and as many times I will date other girls to get her out of my mind, Randy is always going to own my heart. 

He chewed on the end of his pen thoughtfully. "I really should find someone else though, but would it be fair to her when my heart will always be owned by another." He put the journal away and switched off the light. He looked out into the night through his window and sighed. "Only in my dreams."

Trowa glanced over at his wife, who was sitting up against the pillows, reading a book. The lamplight glinted off of her glasses. He smiled slightly and leaned over, plucking them from her nose. "You're squinting even with these on," he teased lightly. 

Middi wrinkled her nose at him. "I am not," she pouted as she went to grab them back, but he held them out of reach. "Trowa, give them back."

He shook his head and grinned at her. "Nope, you're not getting these back tonight. You stay up too late. Besides I want to talk to you about something."

She put her hands down and arched a brow at him. "You had to steal my glasses just for that."

"Yes, because once you get absorbed in your reading there is no talking to you," Trowa said as he placed her glasses on the bedside table. "And it's really important too," he said as his voice became serious.

"What is it?" Middi asked as her brow furrowed a little. 

"Well it's about Donavon," he said as he put his arm around her. "Notice anything different about him?"

"No, not really. Why?" she asked again as she turned her head to look up at him. 

"If you haven't noticed the way that his eyes light up when he mentions Randy, then we've all been totally oblivious," he said.

"Oblivious to what? What do you mean his eyes light up when he talks about Randy? They've always done…that," she finished slowly. She looked into his deep green eyes. "Trowa, what exactly are you getting at? Are you thinking what just popped into my head?"

"That our other son has a thing for Randy, who just happens to date his older brother," Trowa said as he stared into her blue gray eyes. "That is exactly what I was thinking."

She frowned. "That isn't good Trowa. We can't have both of our sons with the same girl."

"No, we can't. But we can't stop Donavon from feeling the way that he does," he said as he looked up at the ceiling. "But no one else has seemed to notice, least of all Randy. We can't let on that we know. And hopefully if we don't say anything, it will pass on. I mean, Donavon did date Veronica and some other girls."

"He did, but he didn't date them that long and he was the one that broke it off between him and Veronica. They were only together six months," Middi said, as her frown grew deeper. "We can't have our sons fight over Randy. And Veronica will find out the real reason that he broke up with her. She really liked Donavon."

"I don't like it either, but we will just have to see how things play out. And hopefully nothing will come of it and we can stop holding our breaths," Trowa said as he reached up and stroked her cheek with his finger. "Now stop frowning so much." He kissed her forehead and then her nose. "It'll mar that pretty face of yours."

"Flatterer," she laughed softly as she tipped her head back and let his lips claim hers in a long loving kiss. "I love you Trowa," she said against his mouth as her arms twisted around his neck.

"I love you too Middi," he said as he found the light switch with one hand and flipped off the light as he lowered her to the bed. 

__

Author's Note: Another chapter done! There will be more coming soon!! XOXO!!

__


	4. Coming Home, Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 3

Miles hoisted his bags on his shoulders as he climbed onto the plane that would take him and Jonathon home. He looked over his shoulder at Megan, who was talking to Jonathon. "So, are you ready to see our home?" he asked her. 

"Yes, I can't wait to see it. You're going to have to show me around. I want to see everything," Megan replied eagerly. Her ponytail bobbed up and down as she shook her head. 

"I just want to eat my mom's food," Jonathon said as he dropped into his seat. 

"Its because you can't cook worth a damn," Miles joked as he sat down on the other side. 

"Not my fault the culinary skills missed out on me," Jonathon said defensively. 

"Yeah, they all went to your sister and younger brother," Miles laughed. 

"Lucky for you that my sister got them or else you'd starve," Jonathon retorted.

Megan laughed. "Not like you cook much better Miles."

Jonathon snickered as Miles's face flushed a little. "See even you can't cook worth a damn and Megan's backing me up."

"You two are lucky that I lived next door or else both of you would've starved," Megan laughed again from her seat in between them. 

Both men glared at each other before crossing their arms and slouching down in their seats as the plane began down the runway. 

Randy woke up as the sun flooded through her windows. She stretched her arms over her head. She looked around her. "Who put me in bed last night?" she asked herself as she flung back the light covers. She opened her window and stuck her head out. She took a deep breath and inhaled the early summer air. "A beautiful day for Miles's homecoming," she said happily as she went to her bathroom. She went downstairs and looked around. She hadn't heard her parents yet and since it was a Friday, the paper would be here. She went out the front door and walked down the curving driveway up to the top. She picked up the paper and got the mail out of the simple black mailbox that had The Maxwells stenciled on the side, along with the brass number designating their address as number three Cliff View. "Come on Noelle, Lucky," she called to their Husky and Border Collie. The two three year old dogs trotted obediently behind her. 

Duo groaned as sunlight hit his face. He drew the covers up over his head and buried his face against the back of Hilde's neck. 

Hilde smiled when she heard his groan. "Duo it's well past the time to get up," she said softly as she squeezed his hand that was draped over her waist. 

"Too damn early," he mumbled. 

She giggled faintly. "Come on sleepy head. We have to pick up David from the airport at noon. It's nine."

"Like I said, too damn early," Duo replied against her neck. 

"You bum," Hilde said as she pushed down the sheets and tried to wriggle out of Duo's arms. 

"And where do you think you're going," he said as he tightened his hold on her. He pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. 

"We have a child home Duo. And I want to make her breakfast and I won't be able to if you keep that up," she murmured as she turned her head to look at him. Their lips met in a long kiss. 

Duo pulled his lips away and looked at his wife. "I thought you were going to leave the bed," he teased. 

"I was. You distracted me," Hilde admitted wryly. "But this time," she said as she slipped out of his loosened embrace, "I'll succeed." She walked over to the window and pushed the curtains open before sliding open the window. 

"Man, babe that's bright light," he protested as he pulled the sheet over his head. "Tell a guy when you're going to flash bright light in his face first thing in the morning."

"Don't be a baby Duo," she said as she rolled her eyes. She went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and he was still lying there. "Duo, come on," she said as she went over to the side of the bed and propped her hands on her hips. She leaned down and pulled the sheet away from his face. "Wake up braided one, I won't ask again." As soon as she turned her back she was pulled back across him. She landed on the soft mattress with a soft thud. "Duo!" she admonished as she looked up at her husband. 

"Yeah?" Duo replied grinning down at her as he held her arms pinned to her sides. 

"Oh never mind. Anything I say to you is ignored anyway," Hilde sighed with resignation. 

He chuckled. "I'll let you up, you just have to give me another kiss."

"One kiss?" she asked, arching a brow at him. 

"One kiss," Duo smirked. 

"Fine," Hilde said as she lifted her head to meet his lips with hers. 

He let her arms go as they slid to her hips, gripping them lightly. He nibbled on her lower lip before gaining entrance. 

She rested her hands on his shoulders. She sighed into his mouth. One kiss from him she still melted. She pushed lightly on his shoulders when it was clear he wasn't stopping. "Duo, let me up. You got your kiss," she said against his mouth. 

Duo lifted his head and looked at her flushed face. He pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Ok," he said as he climbed off of the bed. 

Hilde sat up and got off the bed. She gave him a reproachful look. "You were trying to get more then one kiss."

"Guilty, but can you blame me," he said cheekily. 

She sighed. "I'll be downstairs making breakfast." She turned on her bare heel and left the room. 

Duo watched her boxer clad rear end as she walked away. He grinned. 

Hilde found her daughter sitting on one of the barstools that were on the one side of the island. The two dogs were on the far side of the kitchen, their snouts in their food bowls. "Morning Randy," she said as she looked around the paper at her daughter. 

"Morning mom," Randy said as she put the paper down. "I got the mail," she said as she pointed to the envelopes sitting on the counter top. 

"Thank you sweetheart. Now what do you want for breakfast?" Hilde asked. 

"French toast," Randy replied eagerly. Her messy bun bobbed up and down. She drained the rest of her orange juice. 

"French toast it is," Hilde said as she got out the necessary ingredients. 

Randy watched her mother as she started breakfast. "Where's dad?"

"He should be down shortly," Hilde answered as she placed the bread on the griddle. 

"Did you know about the motorcycle mom?"

"No, your father didn't deign to tell me."

"I didn't deign to tell you what?" Duo asked as he came into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a plain black tee shirt. 

"About the motorcycle you bought me," Randy supplied as she twirled a lock of her hair that had escaped from her bun. 

"Oh that," he said as he pressed a kiss on Randy's cheek. "I was going to," he said as he went over to Hilde and rested his hands on her hips as he kissed her ear, "Honest."

Hilde rolled her eyes and snorted. "Honest my foot, you just didn't want me to find out so I wouldn't say no."

Duo sighed. "That's probably true. You would have thought it was too dangerous for our nineteen-year-old daughter. But she's always wanted one so I got her one."

"Reckless, just like you," Hilde said under her breath. 

"I heard that," Duo said as he gave her rear a swat before he sat down at the kitchen table. He sorted through the paper and picked up the sports and the business section. 

Randy laughed at the indignant expression on her mother's face. "Come on mom. I promise I'll be careful."

"How come that doesn't make me feel better," Hilde said as she put the French toast on a plate. 

"Because you're probably the slightest bit paranoid," Randy replied as she pulled out three plates, along with utensils, maple syrup and powered sugar, and some napkins. She set them down on the table. 

"I'm not paranoid," Hilde protested mildly. 

"Could have fooled me," Duo said under his breath. 

"I heard that mister," Hilde said as she went over and tugged on his braid. "Watch your mouth or else you can sleep on the couch tonight."

Duo sighed again. "Yes, dear."

Randy giggled as she sat down next to her dad. Her mom was sitting across from her. "Who's coming home today?" she asked as she put some of the toast on her plate. 

"Your brother David comes home at noon and Jonathon should be coming home with Miles later on today," Hilde replied as she put some sugar on her French toast. 

"I suppose you're glad that Miles is coming home," Duo said as he glanced at Randy out of the corner of his eye. 

"Yeah, I'm glad that he's coming home," Randy said as she took a bite. _"I just hope he never finds out that Donavon kissed me by accident."_

A few hours later…

Randy stood at the gate with her parents and Kellie. She looked over at the other girl who would probably become her brother's wife sometime soon. "Anxious?" she asked. 

Kellie turned to look at Randy. "A little I guess. It's always a little nerve wracking seeing them again," she admitted truthfully. She ran her hand over her midnight hair and twisted a lock about her finger. She looked very much like her mother.

"Don't worry I think he's going to be the same way about you," Randy said grinning at the older girl. 

Kellie smiled and looked back out of the window again. "It's him," she breathed as she heard the plane from England had arrived. Her violet eyes sparkled as she held her breath in anticipation. 

Duo and Hilde looked at each other and smiled. "One down three to go," Hilde whispered to him. 

"Aren't you being a little premature babe?" Duo whispered back. "David hasn't even asked Kellie to marry him. Jonathon and Leigh, who knows, and Randy is too young."

"She isn't that young," Hilde pointed out. 

"Too young," Duo replied stubbornly, causing his wife to laugh.

Randy smiled when she saw how Kellie's eyes had lit up. She saw her brother walking towards them. "Go on. I know you're dying to," she said to the other girl. 

Kellie nodded her head and ran through the crowd towards David. 

David dropped his carry on bag as Kellie jumped into his arms. He swung her around once before giving her a sound kiss on the lips. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," Kellie said as he put her feet back down on the floor. 

David could see his parents and his sister waiting for them. "Come on," he said as he laced his fingers through hers and picked up his bag again. "Hey brat," he said to his sister. He let go of Kellie's hand to give her a hug. "You don't look any different except for the hair of course," he said as he noted the blue strands. 

"That's not all that's different," Randy replied. "I have a tattoo as well."

"A tattoo?" David asked as he glanced over at their dad, "How well did he take it?"

"He wasn't too happy," Randy laughed softly. 

"When is he ever happy when his baby does crazy things," Hilde said as she came forwards. "It's so good that you're home David." She gave him a hug.

"It's good to be home too mom," David said as he kissed her cheek. "Dad," he said as he looked over at his father. 

"Good to have you home. The house is too quiet with only your mother and I," Duo said as he shook his son's hand before giving him a brief hug. "You still look normal."

"I can't make myself look any different," David said as he shrugged. "I was always the normal one. The other three were the crazy ones."

"I'm not crazy," Randy protested as she poked him in the shoulder. 

"Could have fooled me," David teased as he tugged on her braid. 

"All right, you two can argue when we get home," Duo chuckled. 

"I suppose you came with my parents?" David asked Kellie as they made their way through the airport. 

"Yes, I did," Kellie replied as she squeezed his hand tight. 

"Good," David said as they followed his parents and his sister out to the Suburban. He leaned over and kissed her again. "Because you're not leaving my sight for the next couple of days."

Randy rolled her eyes. She looked up at the blue sky. "Miles."

******************************************************************************

Miles looked down at Megan, who was lightly dozing against his shoulder. He sighed and looked out the window. The Mediterranean was evident below as the plane made it's descent into the Sanc Kingdom's airport. "Hey Megan," he said softly as he shook her shoulder. 

"Hmm," Megan mumbled as she blinked her eyes open. 

"We're here," he said as he looked back out his window. 

"We're home already," Jonathon mumbled as he opened his eyes and took off his headphones. "Good. I can already taste mom's cooking."

"Pig," Miles joked as he looked over at his friend. 

"Takes one to know one," Jonathon joked back. 

"Oh come on you two," Megan said as she rolled her eyes. She leaned over Miles a little to see out the window. "Oh wow, from up here it looks…"

"Beautiful," Miles supplied as he looked out the window with her. 

She nodded her head. 

"Well just wait until you see it up close," Jonathon said as he leaned back against his seat. "The view is much better."

Miles smiled and closed his eyes as the plane finally touched down on the runway. He looked over at Jonathon. "You know, we never told our parents that we were taking the earlier flight."

"I know, we'll just have to surprise them. Let's go to your house first. I'm sure you're going to want to rush over mine to see my sister," Jonathon said knowingly. 

"And what about Leigh? Don't you want to run and see her?" Miles teased. 

"I'll think about that. Because as soon as she sees me, she'll kiss me and say how happy she is to see me and then when she finds out I brought a female friend home she'll probably try to slice me and dice me with that katana of hers," Jonathon snorted. 

"Chicken," Miles chuckled. 

Jonathon childishly stuck his tongue out at Miles. _"Yeah and I wonder how Randy will like it that you were the one who invited Megan to come with us."_

They walked off of the plane and got their bags, having their stuff put into a van that would take them to the Barton household.

Megan looked out the windows of the van as it drove through the streets of the town. "This is so incredible. It's wonderful here," she said as she noticed all the shops.

"Yeah, at the end of summer each year, there's a festival and people come out and walk the streets. And there's dancing and food in the park," Miles said as he looked at the familiar landscape.

"Where exactly do you live Miles?" Megan asked as they took a side street. 

"On the outskirts of the town. It's not a big house, just big enough for my brother, my two sisters, and my parents," Miles replied as they drove up a tree lined street. 

"And how about you?" Megan asked Jonathon as she turned to look at him. 

"Oh I live way outside of town. My house sits on the cliff overlooking the bay on one side," Jonathon replied. "And my house is big. That's why you'll be staying with me at my house instead of Miles's."

"I hope your parents don't mind," Megan said as she smoothed her hand over her copper hair. 

"They won't. Trust me," Jonathon said reassuringly. 

"Here we are," Miles said as they pulled to a stop outside of a brick house. He could see his brother's Saab sitting in the driveway, along with their huge van and his dad's Mustang convertible. 

"I'm impressed," Megan said as she climbed out of the van behind Miles.

"My parents are going to be in for a surprise," Miles said as all the bags and boxes were unloaded. He paid the driver extra. He walked up to the front door and knocked. He heard the sound of pounding feet before the door was pulled open. "Hey little brother."

"Miles?" Donavon said. "You're home already?"

"Yup. Happy to see me," Miles said as he grinned at his brother's shock.

"Yeah, it's just a surprise that's all," Donavon said as he raked his hands through his hair. He looked behind his brother, spotting Jonathon and a red headed girl. "Whose she?"

"Hey Megan, this is my brother Donavon. Donavon this is our friend Megan," Miles said as he stepped out of the way. 

Megan was speechless for a moment. "Nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand. "Man you two look a lot alike," she said as she took a step back. 

"That's what most people say," Donavon said as he pulled the door open wider. "Come on in. We'll take care of the boxes later." He studied Megan briefly as she walked in, in front of Miles. _"And what exactly is she doing here?"_

"Where's mom and dad?" Miles asked as he closed the door behind him. 

"Mom is on the phone with Heero, doing some consulting. And dad, I think was going over some paper work that Aunt Cathy sent him to look at," Donavon replied. "And our baby sister is at school."

"Carin not home yet?" Miles asked as he walked towards the back of the house. 

"No, she's set to arrive on Monday, I think." Donavon said as he followed them back to the kitchen. 

"And how's my girl?" Miles asked, looking at his brother. 

"You mean Randy? She's fine," Donavon said as he shrugged his shoulders. _"You know he would kill you if he knew you kissed his girlfriend."_

"That's good," Miles said as he looked around. "Mom? Dad?" he called out.

"Miles is that you?" Middi said as she came out of the den from the other side of the kitchen. She spotted him. "Miles!" she said happily as she ran in and gave him a hug. 

"Hi mom," Miles said as he hugged her tight. 

"You're home early," Middi exclaimed as she leaned away from him. 

"I know, I wanted to surprise you. Besides it was Maxwell's idea," Miles said he nodded in Jonathon's direction.

"Miles is that you?" Trowa called out as he came in from the deck. He grinned when he saw his son. "You're home early."

"Like I said, I wanted it to be a surprise and it was Jonathon's idea," Miles said as he embraced his father. 

"Well at least it saves us the trouble of coming to get you," Trowa said. He noticed the girl standing next to Jonathon. "And who is this young lady?"

"Oh, mom, dad, this is Megan McBride. She's a friend of mine from school. She lives next door to Jonathon and me," Miles said. 

"Nice to meet you," Megan said as she shook Trowa's hand and then Middi's. "Miles has told me a lot about you."

"Very nice to meet you too," Middi said warmly. "Its not often we meet the kids that Miles goes to school with. And what brings you here?"

"I'm a history major. I wanted to see the Sanc Kingdom up close and Jonathon and Miles both invited me to come home with them to see it," Megan admitted candidly. 

"Really," Trowa said as arched a brow at his son and at Jonathon. "That was very nice of them."

A door slammed. "Hey where is everybody?" Isabella called out as she came into the kitchen. She spotted Miles. "Miles!" she cried as she ran over to her brother and hugging him tight. 

"Hey there half pint," Miles said as he set his sister down on her feet. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Unfortunately I'm not going to get any taller," Isabella lamented dramatically, "But that's ok. I don't feel that bad being only five foot five."

"That's all right. Not all of us can be tall," Miles said. He turned around and looked over at Megan. "Megan this is my sixteen year old sister Isabella. And Isabella, this is my friend Megan."

"Nice to meet you Megan," Isabella said as she shook the older girl's hand. 

"I've heard a lot about you," Megan said with a smile. 

"I hope it was all good," Isabella replied happily. 

"It was," Megan said as she let go of her hand. She studied Miles's family quickly. She could tell that Miles and Donavon got their looks from their father and Isabella got her looks from the mother. 

Donavon eyed Megan warily. He glanced back at his brother. Miles used to have a thing for petite girls with lush figures. Megan seemed to fit that description. He would admit that she was a pretty girl. Not cute like Carin, Mira, or Kellie, not classically beautiful like Victoria, Veronica, Isabella, Merin, or Leigh. And not gorgeous like Randy. His definition of pretty was a cross between cute and beautiful. And to his way of thinking, she was just dangerous enough to make Miles turn his head. "So, are you going to go see Randy?" he asked. 

Miles turned and looked at his younger brother. "Yeah, since I would have to take home Jonathon and Megan will be staying with him."

"Does Leigh know?" Donavon asked, arching a brow. 

"No, but I'll tell her. I like my body in one piece thank you," Jonathon said, scowling a little. 

Miles chuckled. "Afraid of a woman that doesn't even reach your shoulder?"

Jonathon shot Miles a withering look. "Like you're afraid Randy punching your lights out."

"Now, now, come on you two," Middi said with a smile. "Don't get into a fist fight in the kitchen over something like that. Miles, why don't you go and see Randy? I'm sure that she missed you a great deal."

Miles nodded his head. "Is my car still in the garage?" 

"Yup, I put a full tank of gas in it yesterday," Donavon replied. 

"Good, now let's get going," Miles said eagerly as he pressed a kiss on his mother's and little sister's cheek. "I just can't wait to see her."

******************************************************************************

Randy laughed into the wind as she raced along the roads. "Wohooo!" she yelled as she pushed the odometer on the motorcycle even higher. Her unzipped leather jacket flapped in the wind. Ever since she had gotten her license at sixteen, she loved to drive. And when her dad had let her ride his motorcycle, she loved it even more. It sent the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She loved that feeling. Her braid flagged out behind her from under her black helmet as she accelerated even more. It was hard to keep within the speed limit, but what could she say she was the daughter of Duo Maxwell.

******************************************************************************

Duo sighed as he wiped his hand across his forehead. "Damn I hate this weather some days," he muttered as he took his hands off of the hot metal. He looked at Randy's jeep, which he was working on. 

"Come on dad, it's not that bad," Chris said as he looked up from under the hood of his car. 

"Weren't you whining about that this morning?" Victoria smirked from the grass where she sat with Alexandra and Hilde. 

Chris scowled at his wife. "Quiet ice princess."

Victoria laughed. "Baka, you're such a big baby."

Duo chuckled at her comment. "Chris, don't take things so seriously."

"Unlike you," Hilde said nonchalantly as she looked up at him from the grass. She smirked up at him as well. 

Duo stuck his tongue out at her. 

"That's mature dad," Chris snorted. 

"Who said I grew up?" Duo replied, grinning back at his son. 

Chris rolled his eyes. He turned and looked over at the hammock on the other side of the fence where David was lying with Kellie. "Don't you have a room to neck in?"

David sat up a little. "Unlike you Chris, I don't do things like that in public," he retorted. 

Chris flushed a little.

Kellie laughed. "David, be nice."

David snorted. "Like he's one to talk. He's made out on the grass with Victoria."

That comment caused Victoria's face to flush a little. 

But before Chris could fire back another comment, he heard the sound of a car coming down the driveway. "Who could that be?" 

Duo shrugged his shoulders and walked around to the front of the house. His eyes widened a little when he saw the familiar convertible that belonged to Miles and the Saab that belonged to Donavon. "Jonathon?" 

Jonathon hopped out of the car. "Hey dad. I'm home," he called. 

"Oh great, the other baka is home," Chris said under his breath. 

Duo grinned when he saw his other son. "Jonathon, this is a surprise! I didn't know you would be coming home early."

"I wanted to surprise you and mom," Jonathon replied as he stood in front of his dad. He glanced over at Chris. "Nice to see you too baka," he smirked. He looked back at his dad. "Where's mom?"

"Out back," Duo replied as he spied Miles and Donavon, as well as a girl following them. "Miles."

"Hello Duo," Miles said as he stepped forwards. 

"And do your parents know your home?" Duo asked. 

"Yes, we stopped at home first before coming here," Miles replied, smiling. He looked around. "Where's Randy?"

"Damned if I knew. She left the house as soon as we got back from picking David up," Duo said as he looked over at the girl standing next to Miles. "And who's this young lady?"

"Oh, this is my friend Megan McBride. She lived in the apartment next door to Jonathon and me," Miles said. He turned and looked at Megan. "And Megan this is Duo Maxwell, Jonathon's dad and my girlfriend's dad as well."

"Nice to meet you," Megan said as she shook Duo's hand. She saw where Jonathon had inherited his looks. 

"Nice to meet you too Megan," Duo said. He arched his brow up a little at Miles, who didn't notice. 

"And this is Jonathon's older brother Chris," Miles said. 

Megan turned to look at Chris. "Nice to meet you too."

"Likewise," Chris said. He heard his mother's yell of happiness. "Guess she's seen Jonathon."

"Why don't you follow us and you can meet the rest of Jonathon's family," Miles said as he followed Duo and Chris to the back of the garage. 

Donavon followed with his hands in the pockets of his shorts. He hadn't missed the questioning look that Duo had given his brother. 

******************************************************************************

Megan was a little in awe of all the Maxwells once she was introduced to them all. All the men seemed to look like each other. In height, hair color, facial features. But she had yet to meet the daughter and Miles's girlfriend. She wanted to see what this girl looked like in the flesh. Then she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming down the driveway.

Jonathon sighed. He knew it would be his sister. "Megan, get ready to meet my baby sister," he whispered as a motorcycle came around the corner and ground to a halt. 

Megan looked on as the rider put her feet on the ground on either side of the black and silver bike. All she could see was the black leather jacket with a white shirt under it and jeans with black boots. The helmet came off slowly. "That's your sister?" she whispered back to Jonathon.

"Yup, the little devil on wheels," Jonathon replied. 

Randy slipped off the helmet and shook her head, sending some strands that had escaped from her braid to dangle against her cheeks. She looked at the people in front of her. "I thought I saw a familiar car in the driveway," she said, grinning like only a Maxwell could as she climbed off the bike. She hung her helmet on the handlebars and ran towards Miles. "Miles!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms. 

"Hey there imp," Miles said as he swung her around before planting a kiss on her pert lips. "I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you a lot too," Randy said as she hugged him tight. Her booted feet touched the ground again. "And I see you brought back my reprobate brother," she teased as she looked around Miles at Jonathon.

"Nice to see you too brat," Jonathon replied, grinning as well. 

"This is different," Miles said as he tugged on a blue lock that had escaped. 

"Yeah, decided to go for a little change," Randy answered as she shrugged her shoulders. 

"How was the ride?" Duo asked, "No problems?"

"None," Randy said as she smiled. "It was exhilarating."

"That bike is hers?" Jonathon and Miles asked at the same time. 

"Yup, it's mine," Randy said proudly. 

"Man, you're spoiled," Jonathon said in disbelief. "How did you get it past mom?"

"Your father didn't tell me," Hilde replied with some exasperation. 

"Hey, I was going to," Duo said as he pressed a kiss on her ear. 

"Oh Randy, allow me to introduce our friend Megan McBride," Jonathon said. "Megan, this is my sister Miranda or Randy as everyone calls her."

"Nice to meet you," Megan said as she shook the taller girl's hand. "Miles and your brother talk a lot about you."

"It's all good I hope," Randy laughed as she shook Megan's hand. "I've heard from Jonathon about you. The neighbor that cooks for them because neither one can cook to save themselves."

Megan was a little surprised at the way Randy was. She wasn't what she thought Miles's girlfriend would be. She seemed too wild, too tomboyish for Miles. But she could see that Miles was in love with his younger girlfriend, as she seemed to be with him. She looked down at Randy's left hand and noticed the simple etched band. A chastity ring. _"Funny, she doesn't seem like a girl who would wear one of those."_

Randy was analyzing Megan as well. She was small like Isabella, Mira, Merin, and Veronica. She glanced at Jonathon. _"Wrong kind of girl for him. He's too scared of Leigh to ever cheat on her. But Miles…he seemed to prefer red heads before me." _

Donavon and Duo both noticed the jealous spark that flared briefly in Randy's eyes as she watched Megan talk to Miles. 

******************************************************************************

"Would it be ok if Miles and I went out tonight?" Randy asked as she looked up at her dad. 

"I don't see why not," Duo replied. He looked over at Miles. "Even though she's a legal adult, have her home no later then midnight."

"Sure," Miles said as he looked at Duo. He looked down at Randy. "Ready whenever you are."

"I'm ready now," Randy said with a huge smile. 

Miles nodded his head as he grasped her hand in his. "I guess we'll be going."

"All right, have a nice time," Hilde said as she waved good bye to them. 

The rest of them waved their good byes to the departing couple. 

Donavon watched Randy leave, with hopelessness in his eyes. 

Duo watched Donavon, noting that hopeless lovesick look. 

And Megan watched Miles and Randy leave, with an odd smile quirking on her lips. 

__

Author's Note: Sorry this was kind of long, but I wanted to get as much in this chapter as possible! Stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!


	5. Venus Was Her Name

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 3b

"Randy I can't drive and kiss you at the same time," Miles said as he swerved on the deserted road. 

Randy pouted as she looked up at him through her lashes. "Then I guess you'll have to learn." She stripped off her leather jacket and tossed it in the backseat, revealing a white tank top. She climbed over the seat until she was straddling his lap while he was still driving. 

He looked up at her briefly. "Randy, what are you doing?"

"That should be obvious. You keep one eye on the road and I'll just have to kiss you," she smirked as she leaned down and kissed his lips. 

Miles closed his eyes briefly as their lips touched. He watched the road as her tongue traced the seam of his lips. 

Randy slid her hands inside the collar of his shirt as she kissed him. Her booted foot hit the dial on the radio, switching it on. It blasted the song, Venus by Bananarama, into the wind.

__

Goddess on the mountain top

Burning like a silver flame

The summit of beauty and love

And Venus was her name

His eyes almost closed when her tongue made a foray into his mouth. He swerved the car reflexively. "Damn baby," he murmured into her mouth. 

__

She's got it 

Yeah, baby, she's got it

I'm your Venus, I'm your fire

At your desire

Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire

At your desire

She grinned at the lyrics of the song as she began unbuttoning his shirt. She raked her nails down his chest as she continued to kiss him. 

__

Her weapons were her crystal eyes

Making every man a man

Black as the dark of night she was

Got what no one else had

Wa!

Miles groaned at the tingling sensation. His foot pressed down harder on the gas. "Keep that up I'll have to stop."

"Is that a promise?" Randy asked sultrily over the music. 

__

She's got it 

Yeah, baby, she's got it

I'm your Venus, I'm your fire

At your desire

Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire

At your desire

His one hand curved around her hip to rest on her rear. He kissed her hard, making the car dance across the road again. He felt hot. He wanted to stop the car and toss her in the backseat and put his hands and mouth on every inch of her body. 

__

Goddess on the mountain top

Burning like a silver flame

The summit of beauty and love

And Venus was her name

Her hands smoothed over the muscles of his chest. She knew that he wanted her. She could feel it. But she wouldn't go any further. Her promise not to have sex before marriage stuck in the forefront of her mind. She pulled her lips away and looked down at him. She could see his eyes glittering with an inner fire. 

__

She's got it 

Yeah, baby, she's got it

I'm your Venus, I'm your fire

At your desire

Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire

At your desire

Miles looked up at her as well, slowing down a little as he drove. She was everything in that song. She was a goddess. And he desired her more then anything else. "What?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," Randy replied as she smiled at him, "Just drive." She snuggled against his chest, still on his lap. 

He sighed inwardly. He could feel every movement of her body against his and it was driving him crazy. He knew that she didn't do it purposely. All she had to do was kiss him and it turned him on. And he knew that she wouldn't before marriage, which was fine with him. But sometimes it would get to him, like it was now. He pulled over on the side of the road, where there was a clear view of the black sky with its winking stars. 

"Why did you stop?" she asked as she tilted her head. 

"No reason, its way too hard to concentrate on the road, while you're kissing me like that," Miles admitted honestly. 

"Oh, ok," Randy replied as she leaned down and kissed him. 

His one hand rubbed up and down her back, while the other hand groped for the handle to tilt the seat back. It fell back with a soft thud. His hand then threaded through her hair. "I love you," he whispered against her mouth. 

"Love you too," she said between kisses. 

Miles trailed his lips down the smooth column of her throat, kissing lightly so he wouldn't leave any marks. To him she always smelled like fresh peaches and he liked peaches very much. But he couldn't have a "bite" of her unless until there was a ring on her finger that proclaimed her as truly his. 

Randy closed her eyes as his lips warmed her neck. Her insides were rioting with sensations. She felt his hands slip under the back of her shirt and slide up and down her skin. She knew he wouldn't go any further. She bent her head back as his lips went lower.

His lips were just above the neckline of her tank top. His heart was pounding as he kissed the bit of cleavage that showed. 

Her heart rammed against her ribs as she felt his breath down between her breasts. Then she felt his tongue tentatively brush against her skin. 

Miles lightly licked her skin above her neckline, pausing to touch the hollow briefly. It wrung a strong whimper from her, which jolted him back to reality. He pulled away and looked up at her. She was looking down at him, with a slight smile creasing her lips. "What?" he asked softly. 

"You haven't really done that before," Randy replied as she pressed her forehead against his. 

"I know. I never wanted to rush you that's all," he replied as he kissed her lips briefly. 

"You never did," she said kissing him back. Her tongue tangled with his once again. She squirmed a little against him. 

That did it. He knew he was about thirty seconds from making love to her in his car. He pulled away. His eyes flickered away from hers guiltily. They fell on the illuminated clock on the dash. It was ten minutes to twelve. "I should take you home. It's almost midnight."

Randy sighed and nodded her head. She climbed off of him and sat down in the passenger seat. "All right."

******************************************************************************

Donavon stared at the clock on his bedside table. Miles wasn't home yet. Flames of jealously rushed through him for a moment. He ground his teeth together and clenched his fists. "Dammit!" He took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself down. "You have to calm down Donavon. This isn't helping you at all," he said to himself. But the image of his brother kissing Randy kept on flashing through his brain. "Shit!" he muttered as he flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

******************************************************************************

Miles pulled up in front of the Maxwell's house. He had just made it in record time. He jumped over the door and went around to Randy's side. He opened the door for her and helped her out. He kissed the back of her hand. 

Randy laughed softly. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. Felt like it. A lady always gets her hand kissed," he replied, grinning at her as he laced his fingers through hers. He walked her to the front door. The porch light wasn't on, but the bedroom light upstairs was. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, I hope."

"Of course you'll see me," she said as she hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're home," she murmured against his now buttoned shirt. 

"I'm glad to be home to be with you," Miles whispered as he inhaled her peachy scent. He pulled away from her reluctantly. "I love you," he said again. 

"I love you," Randy replied as he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. She watched him as he got back into his car. She pressed her fingers to her lips and then waved them towards him. 

Miles grinned and returned it. He saw her smile in the moonlight. He nodded his head once more before he started up the engine and went around the circle in the front and left down the long drive. 

She sighed and pushed the front door open before locking it behind her. She leaned against it. The house was dark except for the light that spilling from the partially open door of her parents room. "Some things never change," she said as she walked silently up the steps. She knocked on the door to her parent's room. She heard her mother's answering reply. She pushed the door open. "Still up," she smirked. 

"Your father insisted," Hilde sighed as she put down her book. She looked over the rims of her glasses at Duo, who was rubbing her feet. "You missed the arch dear."

It was Duo's turn to sigh. "Sorry." He looked back at Randy and then down at his watch. "He just made it too."

Randy rolled her eyes. "Honestly dad, do I still have to adhere to that rule."

"Until I see a ring on your finger, then you can stay out until all hours, but not before," Duo said firmly. 

Randy shook her head. "You're no fun dad, I'm a big girl."

"You may be nineteen years old, but you're still my daughter and my baby," he said arching a brow at her. 

"Oh all right," Randy said with a little exasperation. "Well then good night," she said as she came over and pressed a kiss on her mom's cheek, "I love you mom." And then she pressed a kiss on her dad's cheek, "I love you daddy." She smiled at them before she left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall to her room She could hear the light snores of Jonathon as she walked by his room and into hers. She shut the door behind her. Her lips pursed as she began ridding herself of her clothes. She tossed her jacket over the back of her desk chair before she flopped back onto the bed dressed in red boxers and a black tank top. She flipped the light off and stared at the moonlit ceiling. _"I feel bad. **Why? **Because I feel like I lead Miles on and then stop. **Well you certainly you know that you affect him a great deal. **See, that's leading him on. He knows that I won't have sex before marriage, but yet…**You're not leading him on! So it gets a little hot and heavy. You're only human. And you're naturally a passionate person and a Maxwell. **But I can't help but feel bad. **Do you really want something to feel bad about? How about the fact that you were comparing Miles's kiss to Donavon's. **I was not! **Were so!" **_She leaned up and picked up a pillow. She gave it a few good punches. Her thoughts were conflicting and that confused her. And the resurfacing feelings she was having for Donavon weren't helping. "Maybe because I never told Donavon that I had a crush on him when we were younger. Maybe that's why I'm preoccupied about him," she mused as she pulled back the sheets and crawled under them. She looked out of her open window as the leaves from the tree danced in the wind. "Maybe I should tell him." She continued to look out until her eyes drifted closed. 

******************************************************************************

Duo looked after Randy as she left the room. Her "I love you daddy," echoed in his ears. 

"You're really paranoid Duo," Hilde said as she removed her one foot from his idling hands. She placed her right foot on his lap. 

He turned and looked at his wife. "It's for her own good," he retorted. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Honestly, she's nineteen years old. Loosen up a little."

"I'll loosen up when I see a ring on her finger and not before," Duo said stubbornly.

"You probably won't loosen up then either. You'll be concerned how well she's being treated and still be uptight about having any man touch your little girl," Hilde said knowingly. 

He scowled and took her foot in his hands. "You know, you were unmarried and pregnant at her age."

"I know that Duo. But that was different and our daughter is not me. She has parents. I didn't. I did, but they weren't living," Hilde said as she leaned back against the pillows on the bed. 

"If you're parents had been alive, I wouldn't have gotten within a ten mile radius of you. They wouldn't have wanted you running around with a guy like me," Duo said as he squeezed her foot with his fingers. 

"That's true. You were a badass," Hilde replied wryly. 

"Oh really?" he smirked, "And now?"

"You still are a badass. You're children carry it on too," she said as she smiled. 

"Lucky for me. And for you," Duo said as he trailed his fingers up her calf to behind her knee.

Hilde stifled a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"I think I might have to convince you that I'm still a badass," he said smoothly as he started to lean over her. 

"Duo, you don't…" she began to reply, but was cut off when his lips met hers and the light went out with a flick of his wrist. 

******************************************************************************

Miles walked into the house silently, so he wouldn't be heard. All the lights were out under all the doors. He closed his with a soft click. He sat down on the edge of his bed and raked his hands through his hair. His body was burning with suppressed desire and it wasn't going away. It hadn't gone away since he had started dating her. But before it was because of her age, the ring, and Duo. And now it was because of Duo and the ring. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he was still leery of him. He swore that whenever he even looked at him, he knew what he was thinking about his daughter. And he still remembered that night that he saw how angry Duo could get and it chilled him to the bone whenever he thought of it. "Man, I need to take a cold shower or else I'll never sleep," he muttered to himself as he stood and went into the bathroom to cool down his hormones. 

******************************************************************************

Donavon heard his brother come in. He turned his eyes away from the door up towards the ceiling again. He heard the shower begin to run after a few minutes. "Cold shower," he said to himself. He could remember Miles coming home from almost every date with Randy and taking a cold shower. Dating Randy was a whole new experience for him for he never had to restrain himself with a girl before. He gritted his teeth a little at that thought. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Randy in that lacy bra and panties from the lingerie contest flashed through his mind. His eyes popped open. "Shit," he muttered as he sat up. He went over to the window, pushing it open wider, and stuck his head out. The breeze cooled his heated face. He sighed into the air as the moonlight danced across the lawn. He looked back when he heard the shower stop. "So he's finished. Took him longer then it normally did. I wonder how he made it through during the school year." A certain red head popped into his mind. "Megan." The red head that Miles and Jonathon were friends with. "Jonathon wouldn't. He's too scared of Leigh to cheat. And he's never gone for red heads. Miles on the other hand…" he mused, then shook it off, "Nah, he too scared of Duo to hurt Randy. What exactly are you to my brother Megan?" 

__

Author's Note: Stay tuned for more coming soon!


	6. A Dance Down Memory Lane...With A New Tw...

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 4

Miles drove over to the Maxwell house, early the next morning. He pulled into the driveway and saw Randy, David, and Jonathon leaning under the hood of the truck. "Hey sweetheart," he said as he came over and kissed her cheek. 

"Hey," Randy replied, smiling up at him. "Go on inside, my mom made those blueberry muffins that you like so much."

"Ok, I'll see you a little while," he said as he kissed her again before opening the gate and going in the kitchen door. "Morning," he called out. 

"Morning Miles," Duo replied as he looked up from his paper. "You saw Randy?"

"Yeah, she told me that there were blueberry muffins in here," Miles said as he sat down on the barstool. 

"She was right," Hilde said as she handed him a muffin with some butter. 

"Thank you," he said as he bit into the muffin. He grinned after he swallowed. "Good as always Hilde." He looked up when Megan came down the steps. "Morning Megan."

"Morning," Megan replied as she sat down next to him. "Shoveling it in already," she teased as she noticed the three-quarter eaten muffin.

"They're damn good muffins," Miles said as he swallowed. Then he heard a yell from outside. He got up and went out with Duo, Hilde, and Megan following. "What the hell?"

"I didn't scratch the precious paint on your truck Jonathon!" Randy shouted at him. 

"You just scratched it with the keys!" Jonathon shouted back. 

"I didn't do it on purpose you idiot! Don't be such a baby, you can always fix it up!"

"It was a custom paint job! How the hell am I going to find that color paint!"

"I just fixed your damn truck because you couldn't find the problem with it, you baka!"

Duo rolled his eyes. "So nice to have the kids home again."

"Eeep!" Randy shrieked as Jonathon put a full nelson on her. "Let go!"

"Nope! Not until you say you'll pay for the paint if you find it!" Jonathon said as he tightened it, knowing that she could get out of the hold. 

"Hey need some help," David said as he bent down and grabbed Randy's kicking feet. 

"LET GO!" Randy shouted again, trying get her feet out of her brother's grasp.

"You know what this means," Jonathon smirked at David. 

A smirk lit up David's face as well. "Well what are we waiting for."

Jonathon nodded and they carried the screaming Randy past their parents, Miles, and Megan, through the gate and into the backyard until they reached the pool. "Ready," he yelled out. 

Randy shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no, no!"

"Oh yes," David replied. "One, two…"

"Three!" Jonathon yelled as they tossed Randy into the pool, clothes in all. 

Megan looked on wide-eyed. She looked up at Miles. "Are they always like that?"

Miles nodded his head. "Usually," he sighed in reply. 

Jonathon and David stood on the edge of the pool, laughing hysterically as Randy surfaced. 

Randy pushed her wet hair away from her face and glared up at them. "You think that's funny, well I'll show you funny," she growled as she reached up and grabbed Jonathon by his legs and pulled him back into the pool. He landed with a big splash. 

"Sucker," David snickered as he looked down at Jonathon as he surfaced. He took a few steps away from the edge of the pool. "See, I won't get…AHHHH!" he yelled as he fell in when he was pushed from behind. He surfaced, gritting his teeth. "Who the hell just pushed me?"

"You were saying," Chris smirked as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Now all three of you are in the pool."

"Well it was Jonathon and David, who threw me in," Randy snapped as she grabbed Jonathon by his hair and tried pushing him under. 

David didn't waste any time, grabbing Randy and pushing her under. "Come here Chris," he said in a deceptively innocent tone.

"Yeah, like I would come near the pool with all three of you in it," Chris drawled in response. 

"Why, chicken?" Victoria asked sweetly as she shifted Alexandra to her other hip. 

Chris looked over his shoulder at his wife. "No, I'm not stupid that's why."

"Who said you had to be stupid," Randy said as she hoisted herself out of the pool and latched her arms around Chris's waist and tried dragging him back with her. 

"No you don't brat," Chris said as he turned and gave her a push, but she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the water with her. 

Now all four Maxwells were in the pool. And all trying to drown each other. 

Megan kept her mouth closed, but she had never seen anything like this before. She looked over at Duo and Hilde, who didn't look at all surprised by their four grown children's behavior. And Miles was rolling his eyes. "Have they always done this?" 

"Yes, it's just something that they do," Victoria replied, with a slight smile on her lips. "A Maxwell will always be a Maxwell, no matter what age. And they will always try to find ways to gang up on each other. But watch out when someone tries to gang up on one of them, who isn't blood related and you'll get your ass kicked by the other three. They're very, very clannish. And many have learned that you don't mess with Randy, or else you'll have three guys that top six feet breathing down your neck."

"Guess that means that they could kick your ass if you did anything," Megan said as she looked up at Miles. 

"Yeah, they would too," Miles replied wryly. 

"Hey princess, come here," Chris yelled out as he dunked Randy again. 

"Are you crazy?" Victoria replied as she handed Alexandra over to her grandmother. She walked within a foot of the edge. 

"I promise I won't pull you in," Chris pouted. 

"That's bull," Victoria answered, shaking her head. "And you better not because…"

"Because why?" Chris asked, a little puzzled. 

"Remember what I told you this morning," Victoria sighed. 

Realization flared in Chris's cobalt eyes. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"What do you mean that's right?" Randy asked as she climbed out of the pool, a puddle of water forming about her feet as she squeezed her hair out. 

"Well…" Chris hedged as he climbed out of the pool after her. 

"Well what?" Hilde asked as she looked up from Alexandra.

"We weren't going to tell anyone until tomorrow night, but since we already caught your interest…" Chris replied as he put his arms around Victoria's waist, "Victoria and I are going to have another baby."

"Good Lord bro, Alex is only five months old and you're already having another one," David said as he sat on the edge of the pool. 

"Don't you two ever stop?" Jonathon teased as he stood, dripping wet on the side of the pool. 

"Well congratulations," Hilde said as she came forwards and pressed a kiss on Victoria's cheek and then one on Chris's. 

"Another one," Duo said, grinning. 

"Yeah, another one for you and my dad to spoil rotten," Victoria sighed. 

"Hey, this time I hope it's a boy," Chris said, kissing Victoria's cheek. 

"Typical male answer," Randy smirked.

Miles grinned. "Hey why would it be. Every guy wants a son like him. Gotta have someone to carry on the family name."

"Yeah, but from Heero all the way to Zechs, they all went all dopey when they had daughters," Hilde laughed. 

"Gotta have someone else to spoil besides a wife," Duo said as he wrapped his arms about Hilde's waist. He propped his chin on her shoulder and looked down at Alex. "Girls are always more fun to spoil. I got three boys first, Randy was a welcome relief."

Megan looked around her. She had never met a family quite like this one before. She looked up at Miles. "Is your family like this?"

"No, mine is actually sane," Miles replied with a smile. 

"Hey!" Randy replied as she came over to him and propped her hands on her hips. 

"You're the only sane one then," Miles replied as he bent down and kissed her nose. 

"That's what I thought you would say," she stated smugly. 

"So, when do I get a tour of the Sanc Kingdom?" Megan asked Miles and Jonathon. 

"Well, I'm going over to see Leigh before she comes here and kicks my ass because I didn't go and see her yesterday," Jonathon said as he scratched the back of his head. 

"I was going to do something with Randy," Miles said.

"Miles why don't you take Megan on a tour, I don't mind really," Randy said as she squeezed the water from the hem of her shirt. 

"Are you sure?" Miles asked, cupping her cheek in his hand. 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Randy said as she nodded her head. "Besides, she's your friend and you invited her. It's only fitting that you should show her around."

"All right," Miles said, reluctantly. "Then what are you going to do today?"

"Well I was going to run to the gym and work out some. Then I was going to come home and just relax," she replied.

Megan looked back at Randy. She was surprised that she was letting Miles spend time with her. "I don't know what to say Randy."

"Hey no sweat, I don't mind," Randy said as she shrugged. 

"Well does that mean you're ready to go now?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Megan replied, shaking her head. 

"Well then, we should get going," Miles said, smiling. "There's a lot to see."

"Lead the way then," Megan laughed. 

"I'll call you later," Miles said as he pressed a kiss on Randy's lips. 

"Ok," Randy said as she smiled. 

Megan climbed into Miles's convertible. "See you all later," she called as she waved good bye. 

"That's brave of you," Jonathon said as he draped his arm over Randy's shoulder. 

"Why? I trust him," Randy said as she looked up at him, "He isn't stupid."

"That may be true, but you never know," Jonathon said squeezing her arm. 

Randy sighed and looked in the direction that Miles had gone, her lips pursed in a knowing smile, but her cobalt eyes flashing with just a hint of uncertainty and jealousy. 

******************************************************************************

Miles took Megan to the ruins of the old Peacecraft palace that had been bombed out by the Alliance when his parents had been mere toddlers. 

"This is extraordinary," Megan said as she ran her hands over the faded wallpaper. 

"They left it this way to serve as a reminder of what war could bring. You know that Victoria's mother is Relena Darlin Yuy, who is actually a Peacecraft by birth," Miles said as he followed her down the long hall. 

"Really, I'm impressed," Megan said as she looked out of the window into the ruined garden. "I've seen this place in history books before it was destroyed, it was a magnificent palace. And yet it still seems to hold that nobleness, that magnificence even now." She walked into a room, with torn hangings from the archway and from the windows. The windows being the only thing that had been replaced, everything else left as it was. "It's a pity that war even had to exist."

"Yes, it is a pity that war had to exist. But war brought this peace that has lasted for so many years. No one likes to fight, it only leaves places like this in its wake, along with the lives of soldiers," Miles said solemnly as he ran his hand over a darker piece of wall paper not as faded as the rest. He knew where the picture of the old king hung now, in the library of the Yuy/Merquise household. 

"The five Gundam pilots," Megan said softly. She looked over at Miles. "You know, it says their names in the history books."

"Yeah, I know that too," Miles replied wryly. "Especially if you're a child of one."

"Is it hard being a child of someone who fought in war. For peace?" Megan asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because you're almost put under a magnifying glass. People expect a lot out of you when they find out who your father was. All of us have felt it. And no because people sometimes look at you with awe for who your father was. Sometimes it's even harder on the daughters then the sons because it makes them have to prove themselves. Randy is the proof of that. She is not a lady because she's always been a tomboy. She plays rough like the guys. She's never let bumps or bruises get in her way. She takes it like one of the guys," Miles said, shaking his head. "You know she's broke her leg playing basketball several years ago, she didn't even cry. She broke her nose playing rugby once. That was the last time her dad let her play that with the guys. And she's broken several of her fingers. She feels like she's always had to prove that she's worthy of being a daughter of a former Gundam pilot."

"That sounds like that's a lot to carry around," Megan said as she followed him down the hall. 

"It is. But Randy doesn't seem to mind. She likes the challenge. But her dad has spoiled her ever since she was born. He's rarely said no to her," Miles chuckled. 

"And how about you? Do you carry around any baggage?" Megan asked curiously. 

"Well, I do in a way. You see, before Randy I dated a lot of girls. All three Maxwell boys were much the same way. I had quite the reputation with the ladies and I had the hardest time getting to date Randy. Duo didn't want me anywhere near her. One reason was, I was three years older then her and two, I had the rep of being a skirt chaser," Miles admitted truthfully. 

"I haven't heard this before," Megan said as they walked out into the gardens. 

"Well let's just say I went through a lot to get to date her. Duo almost beat the shit out of me once, then he made me a gofer at his business, I had to answer a questionnaire which had very personal questions, and I had to keep my hands off of her the entire time," Miles sighed at the memories. "The man put me through the wringer and he enjoyed every bit of it. The man truly is the devil."

Megan laughed. "And it sounds like you're still leery of him."

"Hey, I might be twenty years younger then him, but it still doesn't mean you mess with a guy who's nickname is the God of Death," Miles said as he ran his hand on an old stone wall. "He could still beat the daylights out of me."

"I take it that you won't lay a hand on her either in fear of her dad?" Megan asked as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 

"That and the fact that she wears a chastity ring," he sighed leaning against the wall. 

"So that's why there's some tension around your mouth this morning," she said as she leaned down next to him. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, meeting her eyes. 

"That you're not getting any from her," she stated, "And you haven't since you started dating her."

"I admit that I've been with several girls before I began dating Randy," Miles said with a drawn out sigh. "Mainly it was because of her age, but throw that in with Duo and the ring, and there's a nice big roadblock that says "No Sex." Not like it matters."

"It may not matter, but you still want too," Megan said as she crossed her feet. She looked up at him. "And it's chafing you because you want to, but you won't and you can't."

"You don't know how true that it. I love Randy, but she's just so…I don't know how to describe her. She just seems to ooze sex appeal from every pore. She could make a professional stripper look like an amateur. And I even though I stop myself every time we get close, I just wish sometimes that we wouldn't."

"Sometimes you just have to make do. You love her and you're waiting for her. It proves that you're in the relationship for more then just sex, yet you would ask for the sex if you knew you would get it from her. But she won't give it away until she's married, am I right?"

"You're right. If it was offered I would take it, but since its not, I don't ask. And until there's a wedding band on her finger, she won't give it up."

Megan looked at his profile as he turned his head towards the mountains in the backdrop. She sighed to herself. She liked him very much. He was sweet, smart, and handsome, but taken. And she normally wouldn't go after a guy that was already taken, but he wasn't like other guys. He seemed to be happy with Randy and he was sticking it out, but it was starting to wear on him and it showed. She wondered if his girlfriend even knew about it. 

******************************************************************************

"Come on onna and show me what you got," Jet taunted Randy as he faced her on the mat. 

"You want it, you got it," Randy said she got into a fighting stance. She held up her hands. "Bring it on Chang, I'm waiting."

"You asked," Jet said as he came at her. 

The two nineteen year olds sparred under Wufei's and Duo's watchful eye. 

"You're little onna has improved Maxwell," Wufei said as he watched Randy sweep his son's feet from under him. 

"That's my girl. She's always been a tough cookie, like her mother," Duo said proudly. 

"Hilde would have to be to put up with you," Wufei said under his breath. 

"I heard that," Duo smirked as he looked at Wufei out of the corner of his eye. 

"Come on onna, you haven't beaten me yet," Jet smirked as he held her arms imprisoned. 

"Give me a minute and I will," Randy said as she brought her one leg up and hit him in the face with her bare foot. 

"Damn onna, you're going to break my nose again if you do that any harder," Jet snapped, twitching his nose slightly. "Something bothering you?" he said as he swung his knee up.

She caught in with her hands. "What makes you think that?" she breathed hard. 

"You're a little more aggressive then usual," he pointed out as he blocked her fist with his hand. "I heard from Vaughn that Miles brought home a friend from school. And she's a girl."

"So?" Randy panted as she put one foot one his chest and fell back, flipping him over her and then pinning him to the mat, her knees digging into his elbows. 

"Because as soon as I mentioned this other girl, you flipped me and you're cutting off the circulation in my arms," Jet said as he looked up at her. "And it's…" he said as he pushed his body off of the floor and pushed her over with his knees until he had her pinned to the mat, "that you forget I could always get out of that hold."

"Go to hell," she snapped as she kneed him in the back and pushed him off of her, only to have his feet kick hers from under her until she was lying on her back again. She swiftly moved to her feet and they once again began throwing kicks and punches at each other. 

"That's what I heard too," Wufei said as he cast an eye in Duo's direction, "That your son and Barton's oldest brought home an onna from school."

"So what of it?" Duo replied as he looked back at Wufei. 

"Leigh nearly had a fit when she heard. She chased your brat around the yard with my katana until he was able to take it away from her. Your son has no tact Maxwell," Wufei snorted. 

"Jonathon is only friends with Megan. He's too scared of Leigh to even think of cheating," Duo said as he returned his eyes to Randy and Jet. 

"If that's so, how did Randy take it?" Wufei inquired. 

"Randy took it well, but…"

"But what Maxwell?"

"She's a little jealous," Duo admitted reluctantly. 

"So your little onna doesn't like this newcomer either," Wufei smirked. 

"I didn't say that, I only said that she's a little jealous," Duo said, arching a brow. 

"Yes, but the tone of your voice hints otherwise," Wufei pointed out. 

"Would you lay off Chang," Duo snapped. 

"So I'm right. And where is Miles right now?" Wufei broached.

"He took Megan on a tour, at Randy's insistence," Duo replied through clenched teeth. 

"Really?" Wufei drawled. 

"Would you cut that out before I decide I want to get on that mat and kick your ass," Duo growled. 

"Whatever you say Maxwell," Wufei smirked, crossing his arms behind him. 

Jet caught Randy's foot that came towards his head. "Is that all you got onna?" he taunted. 

"NO!" Randy yelled as she brought her knee up only to have that caught too. She pushed away from him and did a perfect back flip before springing off towards him, with a spinning kick. It hit him hard enough to make him wobble on his feet and she swept his feet from under him. She grabbed his arm and lay down, pulling his arm with her. 

"Dammit Randy, you're going to rip it from its socket," Jet gritted out. 

"All right, let go onna Maxwell," Wufei said as he stepped onto the mat. 

Randy let go and stood. Sweat was beaded on her forehead. "So, how was I?" 

"You've improved," Wufei said, grinning slightly. "But you still must work on that technique of yours."

"Thank you sensei," Randy said as she bowed her head a little. She lifted her head and grinned up at him. "Do you think I'm good enough to beat you yet?"

"In time," Wufei said. He shook his head at Randy. She was very different then his own two daughters. They had not been tomboys, not like her. They had a competitive streak, but not as wide as Randy's. And he knew that Duo had encouraged it much to Hilde' chagrin. And he and the others had watched Randy grow from the pigtailed little hellion into Hell's own angel at nineteen. 

Jet stood, rubbing his arm. "You have improved. I wasn't expecting you to come back at me that fast."

"I took a classes while I was at school," Randy replied with a slight smile. 

Duo grinned. "Well that's my girl."

"Well I'm going to the dance studio upstairs. I'll see you guys later," Randy said as she smiled at them and dashed out. 

"You're daughter is something else Maxwell. Was she the one who put those gray hairs on your head?" Wufei smirked. 

"No more then that nice streak of silver going through your hair from your daughters," Duo smirked back. 

"At least I don't have that braid you tote around."

"At least I don't walk around with my chin pointed up in the air like the king of the world."

"Take that back Maxwell!"

"What are you going to do about it Wu-man?"

"Oh great! Not again," Jet sighed into his hand as he watched Duo taunt his dad some more until his dad went for his katana and started after Duo. "Don't they ever grow up?"

******************************************************************************

Randy arched her toe on the bar in the dance studio upstairs. She had since showered and changed from her black sports bra and bike shorts to a simple black sleeveless leotard. Her heeled black shoes without the taps stood near by, as well as a pair of toe slippers, and a pair of heeled black shoes with the taps. 

Donavon looked in from the doorway. He could see Randy's toes resting on the bar in front of the mirror. "Didn't know I would see you here?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I was downstairs sparring with Jet earlier. I felt like coming up here for a little while."

"Remember the first time you and I danced together when we were little," he said as he came in and leaned against the mirror. 

"I remember. The song that they played was Queen's, Who Wants To Live Forever," Randy replied softly. She took her foot off the bar. "Let's see if I can find it." She walked over to the stereo system and flipped through the CDs on the shelf. "Here it is," she said as she pulled out the disc. She slipped it into the player. She hurried back over and put on her tapless black heels. "Want to see if we still remember it."

"I'm always for a trip down memory lane. Let's see if we can do it even better and do things a little differently," Donavon said as he grinned. He picked up the remote and pressed play and took his place on the floor, with her hand in his. She would start out with her head turned away from him. The song began to play. 

__

There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams?

Then slips away from us

She moved slowly, almost moving away from him. She turned to face him as the chorus came up. 

__

Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?

Oooh

He brought her towards him, and knelt down on one knee as she walked around him. He stood once again, this time bringing her close. 

__

There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment

Set aside for us

She swung into his arms, her back against his chest. His arms clasping her waist before their hands met and he turned her away from him. She spun under his arm before he came up behind her and pulled her close. 

They didn't realize that they had gathered an audience, who was watching them with interest. 

__

Who wants to live forever?

Who wants live forever?

Oooh

__

Who dares to love forever?

Oh, oh, when love must die

The interlude began in which Randy broke free and spun on her toes away from him. She extended her leg out behind her. 

Donavon walked towards her and grasped her foot. It wasn't part of the original dance, but he knew it would work. 

Miles had brought Megan to the gym. He showed her around until they saw a bunch of people going up to the dance studio. They followed, curious on why everyone was going up there. They stopped behind Duo, Jet, and Wufei, when they saw Donavon and Randy in the middle of the dance floor.

The lyrics started once again and with a swift pull, Donavon pulled Randy into his arms, catching her. She touched his cheek lightly with her lips and then her fingers trailed over his jaw. He bent low as her one leg extended and the other one barely touched the floor. 

__

But touch my tears with your lips

Touch my warmth with your fingertips

Her feet hit the floor once again and she ran from him, but he caught her, spinning her back into his arms, dipping her low so that her braid touched the floor. 

Miles felt a spark of jealousy. 

__

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

Forever is our today

Donavon turned her in his arms and they danced around the floor. Spinning in time to the music. Their eyes met for a moment, revealing the feeling that they had always hid from one another. 

Duo noticed they way they looked at each other for that brief moment. 

__

Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?

Forever is our today

He lifted her in his arms, swinging her around, and slowly lowered her to the floor and she went into a split on the floor. 

__

Who is forever anyway?

Randy looked up at him as he knelt down next to her. She leaned back, coming out of the split until her legs were curled at her side and his arms went around her. 

Donavon touched her hair with his lips. _"Randy."_ It was only then that he realized that they had an audience. He stood up quickly. "Didn't know we were putting on a show?" he asked sheepishly. 

Miles narrowed his eyes the tiniest bit at his brother. 

Megan noticed. She looked back at the couple on the dance floor. She walked over to them. "That was a beautiful dance," she complimented. 

"Thank you," Randy said as she smiled. "Actually it was the first song Donavon and I danced to when we both started ballroom type dancing."

"You two move well together. You can tell there's real chemistry between you two," Megan said, noticing a slight flush rising on Donavon's cheeks. A thought dawned on her. _"Donavon's in love with Randy."_

"Well we started when I was ten and he was eleven. We just seemed to work well together," Randy replied as she shrugged her shoulders. 

"That's a long time," Megan drawled. 

"So didn't know you would be here," Miles said as he went over to them. He put his hand on Randy's shoulder and glanced at his brother. 

The possessive gesture wasn't lost on Donavon. "I felt like coming," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

"That was the dance you two did when you were little," Miles stated. "It certainly looked different."

"We improvised," Randy said as she leaned against him. "We can do harder moves since we're so much better now."

"I think it looked great," Duo said, taking note of the jealous glint in Miles's eyes. "You looked wonderful as usual baby," he said as he chucked Randy under her chin. 

"I aim to please," Randy said as she did a mock curtsy. 

Duo chuckled. "Come on. Time to go on home. Your mom is probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"All right," Randy answered. She looked back at Miles and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Be sure to stop in when you drop off Megan." She looked at Donavon and smiled at him, "And thank you for dancing with me. We should do it more often."

"Anytime," Donavon said as he smiled at her. 

Miles, Megan, and Donavon watched as Duo and Randy left. 

"So, what else are you going to show Megan?" Donavon asked curiously as he looked at Miles. 

"I was going to take her to the bombed out Institute and then down to the beach where the plaques are for all the soldiers that died for the defense of the Sanc Kingdom," Miles replied, a trifle tightly. "And what are you going to do?"

"Go home and just relax," Donavon said in response. 

Miles watched as his brother left the room. He took a deep breath and shook off the feeling of jealousy. _"What reason do I got to be jealous of my brother? He's always danced with Randy. There's nothing between them and I'm just overreacting." _

Megan looked up at him. "So are you ready to show me more?"

"Yeah, come on," he said as he smiled slightly. 

Wufei and Jet watched the entire scene. "What do you think?" Wufei asked. 

"That Miles is oblivious to his brother's feelings for Randy," Jet replied, glancing up at his dad. 

"Trowa's oldest always had an overconfidence when it came to onnas. It's going to be his downfall because he thinks that Donavon has never taken much interest in them except for dating Yuy's youngest. He just might get a run for his money," Wufei said knowingly. 

"And from his own brother, and for the same woman," Jet agreed. 

"And Maxwell knows it too. I wonder what he makes of this?" Wufei mused thoughtfully. _"And I think he's always secretly preferred Donavon over Miles. This is very interesting."_

******************************************************************************

Miles drove up to the front door of the Maxwells house and got out to open the door for Megan. He had shown her all those places that he had told Donavon. He followed her up the steps to the porch. She knocked on the door. "So what did you think?"

Megan turned to look at him. "It was very informative. You're a very good tour guide," she teased softly. 

The door opened, revealing Duo. "Hello Megan. Miles," he said, nodding his head. 

"Hello Duo," Miles said, noticing the suspicious glint that flickered briefly in those cobalt eyes. "Where's Randy?"

"Randy is asleep on the couch. Between trying to drown her brothers, sparring with Jet, and dancing around with your brother, she hasn't gotten a lot of rest since she came home," Duo said frankly. "And I don't really want to wake her."

Miles nodded his head slowly. "Can I at least look at her before I go?"

"Be my guest," Duo said, shrugging slightly. He looked at Megan, "And how did you like your tour?"

"I liked it a lot. It was nice of Miles to show me around," Megan said as she smiled. She followed him and Miles into the family room where Randy was asleep on the couch. Jonathon was sitting with Leigh on the floor, watching the toned down television. And Hilde was sitting in a plush armchair, flipping through a magazine, occasionally glancing up at the TV. 

Miles smiled faintly at Randy. "She looks peaceful." He looked back at Duo. "I guess I'll go now. Tell her I stopped by when she wakes up."

"Don't worry I will," Duo said with a slight smile. 

"I'll walk you to the door," Megan said as she smiled up at Miles. 

Miles and Megan walked back through to the foyer to the front door. "There are plenty of other places I can show you that you would like to see."

"Great, I can't wait to see them," Megan said eagerly. "Too bad Randy wasn't awake for you."

"That's all right. She works herself hard. She would need a rest," Miles said wryly. "Besides you get to sit in on our families' Sunday dinner tomorrow night."

"And how is that?" she asked curiously. 

"One word: Madhouse," he said, chuckling. "Well I'll see you tomorrow and I'll take you to the cemetery and show you where Trieze Khushrenda's tombstone is."

"Thank you so much Miles," Megan said as she took his hand and squeezed it. 

"No sweat Megan," Miles replied, squeezing her hand back and holding it a bit longer then necessary. "See you tomorrow," he said as he closed the door behind him. 

Megan sighed to herself. She had felt her palms tingle when he held her hand. She turned and went upstairs, tired from all her sightseeing. She didn't see the person standing in the shadows of the hall that led from the family room to the foyer. 

"Someone tell me what the hell that was?" Randy asked herself as she stepped out of the shadows. She looked up the steps and listened to the muted footfalls until the guest bedroom door closed. She frowned. "Why did Miles hold Megan's hand for that long?" she asked herself again. But she was no closer to coming to an answer as she went and watched the lights of Miles's car fade into the darkness.

__

Author's Note: I know this was long, but I wanted to establish some things in this part. But it's still anyone's guess what I'll do in the next chapter, so stay tuned for more! XOXO!

__ __


	7. Trouble In Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 5

Duo watched Randy covertly from his office door as she took calls. She worked in the office at the mill, despite his protests, but he couldn't turn her down. And Hilde had helped. Both women badgered him until he gave in and let Randy work in the office. She had been home for three weeks now. He had to give her credit though; she really worked hard at what she did. He frowned a little when she turned her chair, showing her legs from under her short black skirt. He sighed and went back into his office. 

Randy looked over her shoulder. She knew her dad had been standing there watching her. She swung her legs back under her desk. Her knee high black boots tapped on the floor as she set up a meeting with a potential client. She put down the phone and wrote it down. She loved working here. She liked the activity that went on around her. She clicked the pen absently as she looked at the list of calls that she had made in the past four hours since lunch. "Man, you would think that these people would have nothing better to do on a Thursday," she mumbled as she straightened the pile of papers on her desk that her dad would have to look at. She pushed away from her desk, taking the papers with her and going into his office. "Oh dad, I got some papers for you," she said as she plopped them down on the for once clean surface of his desk. 

He looked up at her. "Done all of that already?"

"Yeah, it wasn't hard. I made all the necessary calls and checked over all the papers that you had to sign. Oh and I also made sure that mom got those large orders that two clients made today. She said she wanted to have a look at them before we filled the order," she replied as she sat on the edge of his desk. 

"What orders were those?" Duo asked as he looked up at her. Her hair was French braided and only a few strands escaped, dangling against her ears. The dyed blue locks stood out in the darkness of her hair. They were in braids of their own. 

"Oh Lydek Construction needed some sheet Gundanium for those office parks of theirs in North America. And Winner Corp. needed some sheet steel/Gundanium alloy for their routine repairs for the outside walls of the Colonies in the L4 cluster," Randy said as she pushed forward the copy of the ordering form. "See," she said as she pointed to the numbers. 

"Yeah, I suppose your mother would want to look at this large of an order," he sighed. He looked back up at his daughter. She wasn't wearing her glasses, but contacts. He leaned back in his chair. "So do you have plans this evening?" he asked casually. 

Randy frowned. "No, Miles took Megan out to Corsica to see the base of the former Alliance before Trowa so nicely destroyed it. They won't be back until late."

"I see," Duo said softly. He noted her deepening frown. "Jealous baby?"

"Gee can you tell dad," she said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's spent time with me, but when he doesn't he's showing her somewhere else or working. One would think that the girl wants to get away from the history lessons." 

"Calm down there Randy. Megan is a history major," he said, noting the color flaring on Randy's cheeks, a sign that she was going to lose her temper any minute. 

"So? Who gives a damn!" she snapped as she hopped off the edge of the desk. "That's no excuse!"

"You're the one who insisted that he show her around," he said mildly. 

"I thought it would only last for one week, but she wants to see everything! And I thought I was only being considerate!"

"Did you ever hear the phrase, "Give them an inch and they walk all over you."

"Yeah that's the term Wufei uses to describe how mom and I walk all over you," Randy said as she stopped her pacing to look at him. A slight smirk curved her lips when she saw his face color a little. 

"That's beside the point, you let him do it once, he thinks it's all right to do it again. Why don't you set him straight on that," Duo said as he stood. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on Randy, you know that Miles is too afraid of me to do anything stupid."

"That's reassuring," Randy said with a mock frown. 

"Hey, you think I would really hurt him," he said innocently. 

"Yes," was her honest reply. 

"You wound me baby," Duo said dramatically, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh dad," Randy said, laughing. 

"Come on, it's time to go home anyway," he said, chuckling along with her. He tugged playfully on her braid. 

"All right," she said as she followed him out of the office, grabbing her black sweater that was draped over the back of her chair. She climbed into the passenger side of the dark blue Suburban that had replaced the black one this year. She looked out of the window at the greenery that lined the road. _"You better not be doing anything stupid Miles, or I'll make what my dad does to you seem like a holiday." _

Miles walked around the Corsica base that had once manufactured mobile suits for Oz and the Alliance. He looked back over his shoulder at Megan who was looking at the plaque that told of the suits that had been made here. "Hey, stuck there?" he laughed as he walked back over to her. 

"No, I just find it interesting that's all," Megan replied as she looked up at him. "Sometimes it's hard to imagine that one mobile suit could destroy all of this in a matter of moments."

"I know, it seems even a little hard for me to imagine as well," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Miles, did your dad ever really go into detail about what it was like to fight in a Gundam mobile suit?" she asked curiously. 

"He's never really talked about that. But how can one not know what a Gundam is and the young men that piloted them. The names of the Gundams are listed in history books and the names of the pilots. My dad fought in HeavyArms and from what I know is that it possessed an insane amount of firepower. More then enough to take out an entire base," he replied as he knelt down on the concrete and traced his fingers over the cracks. 

"Or that the fact that Gundanium is practically indestructible without the use of a beam weapon," Megan said as she knelt down next to him. She traced her fingers over the cracks as well. 

"My dad had to destroy one," he said softly as he looked back up into her eyes. 

"Which one?" she asked, looking back at him. 

"Randy's dad's," Miles replied as he looked away from her. 

"Duo's? By what?"

"A beam cannon."

Megan glanced down at his hand that had stopped moving on the ground. It was a few inches away from hers. Her fingers touched his. 

Miles felt her touch. At first he was startled. It wasn't the touch itself, but what it felt like. It was more then just friendly. The late sun hit her hair, making it turn a fiery red and her deep brown eyes were concentrated on his face. He looked away again. The silence was almost palpable. It was making his heart pound rapidly and stirrings that he very strongly suppressed were coming to life. **_"You baka! What the hell are you thinking! You have a girlfriend at home remember!" _**But the strength of the stirrings couldn't be ignored. "We should head back to the airstrip where my uncle's jet is," he mumbled as he stood.

She followed him, watching him shove his hands into the pockets of his shorts and his shoulders hunch over a little. She had seen the flicker of interest in his emerald eyes before he took his eyes away. She clasped her hands to her back, still tingling from their brief touch with his. She looked down at her sandaled feet and sighed. "What dreams may come," she whispered to herself. 

******************************************************************************

Donavon waited at the airport for his brother and Megan. It was getting later and later. The sun had set awhile ago and the evening stars of summer were glistening brightly in the sky. His cousin stood next to him. 

Vaughn studied Donavon. He glanced at his watch. "It's going on eight o'clock, shouldn't they be back by now?"

"They should," Donavon replied glancing at his. He looked back up into the night sky. "What do you think about Megan? Just out of curiosity," he asked.

"A pretty girl. Smart, seemingly sweet, and I'll even add, sexy," Vaughn replied as he looked over at him. "Why?"

"No reason," Donavon said nonchalantly.

"Bull, I know you're asking for quite another reason," Vaughn said knowingly. "You want to know if Miles would cheat on Randy with Megan."

"I am not," Donavon protested halfheartedly. 

"That's a lie and you know it and you know I know it. You want the truth even though you're denying it, I'll tell you anyway. Yes, I think Miles would cheat on Randy. Not consciously of course, but Megan is like the girls he liked to date before her. And since we know that his sex life has been nil since he started dating Randy, he's missing that part," Vaughn stated as he crossed his lightly tanned arms. 

"And you would think he would go to another girl to get what he hasn't been getting from Randy?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he. He did it before to Belinda James. He wasn't getting any from her so he went to Donna Tiangelo. He's done it before. Well wouldn't any guy? Randy walks, talks, and dances sex. If anyone were blatantly honest, she's a femme fatale. Would you blame Miles for taking cold showers constantly? If I were him, I would be too. Who wouldn't want to jump in bed with her?"

Vaughn's words caused Donavon's eyes to swing towards his cousin. They were narrowed. "Vaughn be careful what you say," he said warningly. 

"What? For telling the telling the truth? Get over it, you would have to be a monk not to have any sort sexual attraction to her. And I know you do, whenever you're close to her, you're aura is flashing hormone overload. And I know you kissed her that night too. So admit it, your mind visits the gutter every now and then," Vaughn pointed out, ignoring his cousin's warning. "And furthermore, if she was to offer it to you, I know you wouldn't turn her down. I know I wouldn't."

"Will you shut the hell up!" Donavon hissed as glared malevolently at Vaughn. "If you don't I'll…"

"You'll what, beat the living shit out of me? I'm sure you would because you know I'm right and it grates on you," Vaughn said in a low voice, his eyes hardening like amethysts. "So if you do, you'll just prove I'm right and I know all you want to do is deny, deny, deny."

"Just shut the hell up!" Donavon snarled, his gray green eyes darkening. He gave his back to his cousin. His heart was lurching hard in his chest from anger, but not all of it was directed at Vaughn. Some of it, he was directing at himself for what Vaughn said was true. He pegged him so accurately and he felt exposed. He knew that he would never tell anyone about his feelings for Randy. And he would admit to himself that he had fantasized many times about her. He scowled and raked his hand through his hair. 

Vaughn felt anger radiating off of him like a space heater. He smirked to himself. He knew Donavon well. He looked back up at the sky and noticed a place coming in. "I think they've just arrived," he said casually. 

Donavon looked up and saw the flashing lights of the plane, as it made it's descent to the runway. The tails of his shirt blew in the strong breeze as the plane came towards them. He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for his brother and Megan to alight from the jet. 

Vaughn looked at his cousin out of the corner of his eye. He knew that Donavon was good and mad now. He looked back towards the jet as he saw Megan, followed by Miles walk down the steps. His eyes widened. _"Something's off." _ He scrutinized Megan closely as she walked towards them. _"She's apprehensive about something. What is she trying to hide?" _He eyed Miles, who looked a little unnerved. _"Now I know something really is wrong. He's trying to hide something too."_

Donavon could see that Miles looked a bit agitated by something. "Everything all right bro?" he asked. 

Miles looked up at his brother. He shook his head. "Naw, everything's fine. I was just thinking, that's all," he replied, cracking a slight grin. It faded, however, when he saw Vaughn looking at him with arched brows. _"Shit, he knows something's up. Damn him for being empathic." _"So you were the ones recruited to pick us up?"

"Yeah, mom asked me too, Vaughn only came along for the ride," Donavon replied, as his gave his cousin a hard look. 

Megan smiled, unaware of the undercurrents of tension among the three men. "That was very nice of you Donavon. And Vaughn."  


"Hey, it was no problem. Who doesn't want to meet a beautiful woman off a jet," Vaughn teased as he opened the car door for her. 

"You are a flatterer, Vaughn Winner," Megan laughed as she got in the back seat of the Saab. 

"Vaughn stop flirting and get in," Miles said as he climbed behind the driver's seat. 

"Whatever you say cos," Vaughn said innocently, meeting Miles's green eyes. _"I know what you're up to now. You were a hairsbreadth from cheating on Randy with good ole' Megan."_

Miles looked away, flushing under Vaughn's steady violet gaze. 

Donavon got in. He felt like there was something wrong, but he couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was. He started up and began driving back to the Maxwell's house, where Megan was still staying. He watched his brother in the review mirror as he drove. He looked a little guilty. He glanced briefly at Megan. Her eyes were closed as the wind blew through her hair. She was smiling. His eyes went back to his brother. _"Miles what the hell are you up to?"_

Miles felt Donavon's eyes on him. He met the other pair of green eyes in the review mirror briefly before he looked away again. 

Donavon frowned when he saw Miles's eyes flicker away. _"Yup, something is definitely up." _He reached the street where Randy lived and turned down the driveway. He pulled to a stop in front of the second garage. "We're here," he said as he opened the door. He could see the lights from the kitchen flooding the lawn. 

Vaughn climbed out and helped Megan out of the back. They followed the two brothers through the back gate and to the kitchen door. It was opened by a pajama clad Randy. "Hey sweetheart, didn't know you would come to the door like that?" he teased. 

"Didn't know it was you or else I would have worn a burlap sack," she said mockingly. "Come on in." She backed up and let the foursome into the house. "Hello Miles," she said as she looked up at him. 

"Hey there imp," Miles said, smiling faintly as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Where your parents?"

"In the study looking over some paperwork," she replied, shutting the door behind him. "So how was Corsica?" she asked as her eyes went to Megan. 

"It was wonderful. A little hot, but very interesting and very informative. This is going to make a splendid report for my final paper," Megan replied as she sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Glad you liked it," Randy said as her bare feet whispered across the linoleum floor on her way to the fridge. She pulled out a carton of orange juice. "So anyone want anything to drink while you're here?" she asked as she poured herself a glass. 

"I'll take one," Donavon said as he walked over to her. He pulled out his own glass and held it as she poured his. "Thanks," he said as he took a sip. 

"Anyone else?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at the trio behind her. She noticed that Miles was looking at the floor. 

His head popped up, his green eyes snapping to hers. "No, thanks Randy. I'll just get myself some water," he said as he stood up and got himself a glass of water. 

"No, I'm fine thanks. If it's all the same, I think I'll go on to bed. It was a long day," Megan said as she stretched her arms out in front of her. She let out a brief yawn as she stood. "Good night all," she said as she made her way to the back steps. "Thank you again Miles," she said over her shoulder. 

"It was no problem, it was my pleasure," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't dare meet her eyes in front of Randy and the others; afraid they might see something. 

Megan nodded her head, noticing that he wasn't looking at her directly. She sighed and walked up the steps to the guest bedroom. 

Vaughn felt some tension mount in the room He could feel some jealousy wafting off of Randy and suspicious vibes coming off of Megan and Miles. And Donavon still had some residual anger left at him, but he looked like he also noticed something was off between Miles and Megan. "Well, I really hate to leave and as much as I like you in pajamas Randy, I think its time we go too."

"Will you stop flirting Vaughn," Miles replied, glaring at his cousin. 

"Hey, I flirt with all the beautiful women, just like you used too," Vaughn said innocently. _"And apparently you still are."_

Donavon rolled his eyes as he drained his juice. "Well Vaughn's right, we should probably go." He put his glass in the sink. He looked at Randy. "Thanks for the juice."

"You're welcome," she said as she smiled at him. 

"Good night then," he said, smiling back at her. He pressed a light kiss on her cheek. 

Vaughn arched his brow a little but said nothing. 

Miles frowned a little. "All right you two, I would like to say good night to my girlfriend in private if you don't mind."

"Hey whatever you say," Vaughn said as he raised his hands in front of him. He grinned at Randy. "Night beautiful," he called out. 

"Night to you too blondie," Randy answered, smirking a little because she knew he hated that nickname. 

Vaughn stuck his tongue out at her as he opened the kitchen door. 

Donavon chuckled to himself. He smiled at Randy. "Night once again," he said as he squeezed her shoulder before he followed his cousin out. 

******************************************************************************

Miles put his glass down in the sink and walked over to her. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips, but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead. He frowned once again. "What was that for?"

Randy looked up at him. "I felt like it," she retorted. "So how was your day with Megan at Corsica?"

He raked his teeth across his lips and sighed. "It was fine. She spent most of the day running around, taking a few digital photos and jotting down some notes. I could barely keep up with her."

"And what were you doing when she was doing all of that?"

"I was following her and showing her the important stuff. Otherwise, I was pretty much left on my own."

"Is that so?" Randy asked archly as she crossed her arms. 

Miles sighed. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe," she replied shortly. 

"You don't have to be. I'm all for you," he said as he bent his head and kissed her cheek, "Always."

"You better be," she said lightly, but it carried an undertone of warning. She kissed his lips briefly. "Now you should go, don't keep your brother and Vaughn waiting."

"All right," Miles said as he caught her lips in a long kiss before he released her. "Good night baby, I love you."

"Love you too," Randy said softly as she looked up at him. She watched him go out the kitchen door, closing it behind him. She let out a long drawn out sigh and locked the door before walking back into the family room, flopping back down on the couch. She stared at the flickering screen, frowning a little. She had felt something when Miles hadn't looked up at Megan directly, like he wanted to hide something. She curled her knees up to her stomach; her head propped up on a pillow. She sighed as she flipped to another channel. "What was he trying to hide from me and everyone else?" she asked herself. 


	8. Downfall, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 6

Donavon sorted through the mail on the table. "Let's see," he said, chewing his lip. He picked up an envelope from NYU on it. "My grade report. Finally." He hesitated before opening in. He looked back at the fridge where the bottle of Sake was. "Randy said to save it for a special occasion and she would drink it with me. Maybe she got her grades too." He went to the fridge and took out the bottle and put inside a paper bag. "I'll stop by her house and see if she got hers," he said as he grabbed his keys from the rack next to the back door. He drove out to the Maxwell's house, pulling up in front. He knocked on the door. 

Hilde looked up from the computer when she heard someone knocking on the door. "I wonder who that could be," she said to herself as she made sure that Alexandra was still asleep in the bassinet. She smoothed her hands over her jeans and sleeveless blue blouse as she made her way to the front door. She opened it. "Donavon, this is a surprise!" she exclaimed. 

He smiled slightly at her. "Well I was coming by just to see if Randy was home. I received my grade report and I was wondering if she got hers."

"Well I got the mail, so I'll go look. Come on in," she said, smiling. She closed the door behind him and she walked back to the study and looked through the mail neatly stacked on the corner of her desk. 

Donavon knelt down by the side of the bassinet and grinned. "She looks like an angel," he said softly. 

Hilde looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes, she does look like an angel. She looks like Randy when she was a baby." She tapped the envelope with Randy's name on it, absently on the palm of her hand. 

"Which parent you think she'll look like the most?" he asked as he lightly brushed Alex's cheek with the tip of his finger. 

"I think she'll look more like Victoria, but she'll have Chris's personality. Duo and Heero both argue over what side she looks like the most," she laughed softly. 

"I could see them doing that," Donavon chuckled. He looked at her hand. "Is that it?"

"Oh, yes, it is. Here," Hilde said as she handed it to him. "Randy is still at work with Duo. You could always take it there for her."

"Sure. She told me that we would celebrate if I did well on my Honors Economics exam that she helped me study for," he said as he looked at the envelope. "Well I guess I'll go now. Thank you Hilde," he said smiling at her. He looked down at Alex. "Good bye little Maxwell." He followed Hilde out into the foyer. "Thanks again."

"It was no problem Donavon. Now go on. I'm sure you're eager to see your grades," Hilde laughed as she opened the door. 

"Yes ma'am," Donavon said bowing slightly. He grinned again. He bounded down the steps and jumped into his car. He waved good bye to Hilde as he started the car and sped down the driveway. 

Hilde leaned against the doorframe as she watched the Saab convertible speed down the driveway. She sighed and shook her head. She knew that Donavon was in love with Randy. And she knew Duo knew it too. She closed the door again and went back to the study to look after Alexandra and to do more paperwork. 

Donavon pulled into the visitors' spot outside the mill's office. He spotted the Suburban. He hopped out and ran inside and up the steps. He pushed back his black sunglasses as he pushed through the main office door. He spotted Randy with her back to him. She was on the phone, twirling a lock of her high ponytail around her fingers. He grinned and walked over, sitting down on the edge of her desk, waiting for her to turn around. 

Randy closed her eyes as she listened to the one client talk on and on. She sighed silently. "Is that all you wanted Mister Weatherby?" She frowned at his next sentence. "I'm afraid not. It wouldn't be ethical to meet you for dinner and my dad wouldn't allow it. Good bye," she said as she turned around and put the phone back on the receiver. She jumped when she saw Donavon sitting there. "Dammit, Donavon, you scared the heck out of me," she said as she shook her head. 

"Tough day?" he asked with a commiserating smile. 

"A real bitch," she said with a tired smile. "Horny old men asking me out for dates," she snorted as she straightened in her chair, tugging her leather skirt down to her knees, "If my dad found out that Mister Weatherby asked me out for dinner, he would have a fit." 

"I take it that this isn't the first time this has happened?" 

"No, its not. When a client showed up before my dad one morning and I was already here, he started flirting with me. He apparently didn't know that I was the owner's daughter and he asked me out just when my dad came in. And let's just say the client paled when he found out who I was."

Donavon chuckled. "I can imagine."

"Thank goodness for the switch on the video-phones. I don't have to look at the guy while I'm talking to them," Randy said as she wrinkled her nose. "So what brings you here?" she asked curiously. 

"Well I got my grade report. And you did too. Your mom gave it to me when I stopped by to see you," he replied as he handed her the envelope. He held up the bag that contained the bottle. "And if I did well on the final exam, you said you and I would celebrate."

"So I did," Randy said as she slit the envelope open with her nails. She nodded at him. "Go on, let's see how you did."

He pushed his thumb under the flap and opened it. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at the report. "Yahoo!" he shouted, causing the other two receptionists to look at him. He stood and pulled her out of her chair, hugging her tightly. 

"I take it you did well," Randy laughed as she leaned away. 

"Yeah, see," he said as he showed her.   


"An A, I told you that you would pass baka," she said as she smirked at him. 

"Thank you so much Randy, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me study for that," Donavon said as he let her go. He smiled happily at her. "So what are your grades like?"

"All A's," Randy said as she handed him the grade report. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"You were always the brain," he teased as he handed it back to her. "Now, is it quitting time for you yet?"

"What is all the commotion out here?" Duo asked as he came out of his office. He looked at Donavon and then at Randy. 

"Donavon came by with our grade reports from school. I helped him study for one of his exams and he wanted to open his report with me," Randy said as she looked back at her dad.   


"And how did you do Donavon?" Duo asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

"I got an A, thanks to Randy," he replied as he smiled down at her. 

"Well done. And how did you do baby?" Duo asked his daughter. 

"All A's," she replied, smirking. "So is it quitting time yet dad?"

Duo looked at his watch; "I suppose so. Why?"

"Well I promised Donavon I would go out and celebrate with him if he did really well," Randy answered as she walked over to him. 

"I guess you could go," Duo said as he looked back up at Donavon. "You'll bring her home after you two are done your celebrating?"

"Yes, I'll bring her home," Donavon promised, smiling back at Duo.

"Thank you daddy. Love you," Randy said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed her red sweater off the back of her chair. "Come on Donavon, let's go," she said as she latched onto his hand. 

"Bye Duo," Donavon called as Randy pulled him out. 

Duo shook his head as the two left and smirked. "Well I hope they have a nice evening."

******************************************************************************

Donavon helped Randy into his car before he started driving away from the mill. "All right, where should we go to celebrate?" 

"Umm, how about Starry Point?" Randy replied as she looked over at him. She held the still cold bottle between her knees. 

"Starry Point it is," he said, referring to the mountain plateau that overlooked the Preserve. The place had a spectacular view of the Preserve and of almost the entire surrounding area. But what made it even better, was that only a few knew about the place. Randy had found it when she did a project on astronomy in school. And she had showed it to him. And she had called it Starry Point ever since. He glanced over at her. She was wearing a sleeveless red sweater with a modest neckline. Her gold cross sparkled in the fading sun. She looked good to him as always. Her black knee high leather boots only served to draw his eyes to the bare legs that showed between them and the short leather skirt. 

She leaned her head against the back of the seat, letting the wind tug at her hair. She closed her eyes behind her sunglasses. She glanced over at him as he drove up to Starry Point. She loved going there because it was quiet and peaceful. She had never taken Miles there. She considered it her "place." And Donavon was her best friend, so he had always known about it too. 

The car skidded on the gravel and came to a halt. Donavon climbed out and went and opened the door for her. They walked onto the soft lush green grass and looked around them. "Man, this is always a good place to watch the sun set," he commented. 

"I know, I love it here. It's just so removed from the rest of the world. That's why I like it," Randy said as she propped her hands on her hips and looked at the water sparkling in the distance as the sky was tinted orange, purple, pink, and gold. "And it will be so nice," she said as she went and leaned against his car, "Once I get these off," she said as she unzipped the boots, pulling them off and then pulling down the lacy thigh high stockings. She tossed them in car. She looked up and saw Donavon looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he said as he shook his head. "You just never cease to surprise me, that's all."

"It's not like you haven't seen my legs before," she said as she crossed her arms and smirked. 

"That's true," Donavon replied as he went and pulled out a blanket from the trunk. He laid it on the grass and sat down. He felt her sit down beside him. He looked at the bottle as she removed it from the bag. "I didn't bring any cups."

"That's quite all right," Randy said as she put her thumbs on the cork, "We'll just drink it," the cork popped, "straight from the bottle."

"No problem with that," he agreed as she handed him the bottle. "Should we toast?"

"Go right on ahead."

"All right. A toast for…good grades and best friends."

"Here, here," she said as he took a swig out of the bottle. He handed it to her and she took a swig out of it as well. She made a slight face. "Man, this is strong."

"I know," he said. "Have you ever had it before?"

"Nope," Randy said as she took another mouthful. 

"Hey don't drink it all," Donavon said as he took the bottle from her. He made a slight face when he swallowed. "How much you think we'll both be able to drink before we're drunk?"

"Me, about…two to three glasses. You, maybe four to five. It all depends on weight," she said as she leaned back on her hands, admiring the way that the sun was sinking behind mountains in the west. 

He nodded silently and looked back out at the sun. 

About an hour later…

Randy giggled as the bottle almost slipped out of her fingers. "Oops."

"You're drunth," Donavon slurred as he snatched the bottle away from her. 

"Yout tooth," she slurred as well, frowning as he took the nearly empty bottle away from her, but she giggled again. "Musiith, we nee some musiith." She stood and weaved back and forth a little as she went back to his car. She leaned over the driver's side and turned on the radio. 

He looked back at her, her rear sticking up in the air as she fiddled with the radio. 

She came back and plopped down beside him. She took the bottle away from him and drained it. She wiped the back of her hand across her lips. "Yum."

"Yout finshed the botthle," Donavon accused, frowning. He took the bottle away from her and held it upside down. "Wencth."

Randy stuck her tongue out at him. She leaned close to him. "Whaths yout goin' to do abouth ith?"

"Uhh…"

"I thoughths tho," she said smugly. 

"I coul' kith yout," he replied, as her face blurred in front of his eyes. 

"Kith me?" Randy questioned, tilting her head to one side. "Otay," she then said as she nodded her head. She pursed her lips in a pucker. 

Donavon leaned forward and kissed her. She tasted like the Sake and peaches. He grinned at her stupidly as he leaned away. "There, I kithed yout."

"Thath's not a kith," she said as she pressed her lips against his. Her tongue breached his lips. He tasted like the Sake. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then leaned away from him a little. "Now thath's a kith."

Donavon looked at her dazedly, drunkenly. "Isth thath's tho?" He hauled her forward and kissed her again, his hands tightening about her waist. They fell back on the blanket, her on top, still kissing. 

She wasn't aware of the hand sliding up the back of her sweater, nor did she care. She kissed him with everything she was worth as her fingers plowed through his hair. 

Everything was moving so fast for him, he didn't even realize that his shirt became unbuttoned and she was lying under him. 

Her sweater was gone and all she was left with was her red satin push up bra and her leather skirt. She slid her foot up and down the back of his leg. 

He placed hot kisses down her neck to her cleavage. He sucked the skin hard against his teeth before trailing lower to her flat stomach. 

Randy sighed as his tongue plunged in and out of her navel and his fingers clumsily worked down her skirt before tossing it away, leaving her in the matching red satin bikini panties. 

All he could feel was the silky smoothness of her skin against his mouth and his hands. He felt her latch on his shoulders and pull him up. His lips met hers in another passionate kiss. 

She ran her hands over the muscles in his chest and his shoulders; her fingers slipped down, lower and lower. She tugged at his pants and with much effort, was also tossed away. 

Now, left in his boxers, he could feel her pressing and sliding against him, driving him crazy. 

Her bra was soon gone and his mouth was there, sucking and nibbling. She arched her back reflexively. "Love you," she whispered slowly as her eyes closed. 

Donavon stopped when he heard those words in his Sake muddled brain. "Huh?" He looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. She was out. He smiled crookedly. "Love you too," he whispered as he shrugged out of his shirt, and put it on her. He wrapped his arms possessively about her waist and pulled the blanket over them both. He closed his eyes and was soon out as well. 

******************************************************************************

Miles knocked on the Maxwell's kitchen door. "Hey Chris, is your sister here?" 

"Randy? No, she's actually not here," Chris replied, letting him in. 

"She's not? Where is she?" 

"She's celebrating your brother's good grades. She didn't say where they were going, but he said he would have her home later," Duo said as he came into the kitchen with Alex in his arms. 

Chris took his daughter from his dad. "I wouldn't worry Miles, your brother will take good care of her for the night. I think she figured that you spent so much time with Megan, she wanted to go out and have some fun."

Miles could hear the slight accusation in Chris's voice. "I didn't mean to." He sighed. "Well, just tell her I stopped by when she gets home."

"We will, don't worry," Duo said as he walked Miles out. "She probably won't be home too late."

"All right," Miles sighed as he got back in his car. He drove home slowly. "I guess I shouldn't have taken her for granted I guess." But he couldn't help but feel a little bothered that his brother had taken her out. It wasn't like Donavon felt anything for Randy besides friendship. "Hell, why am I even worrying for? This is my brother; he's her best friend. Girls are not his strong point." 

******************************************************************************

Duo sighed as he went back inside and sat down on the couch next to Hilde. He felt her eyes on him. "What?"

"Do you know where Donavon and Randy went?" Hilde asked bluntly. 

"No, all they said is that they were going out celebrating," he replied as he put his arm around her. 

"Duo, I'm sure you know how Donavon feels about Randy."

"What about it? I know he's in love with her."

Chris and Victoria looked up at them wide-eyed. "You're kidding me, Donavon is in love with Randy?" he asked. 

"Yeah, he has been for the last ten years," Duo replied as he looked down at his son. 

"Does Miles even know this?" Victoria questioned. 

"No, he doesn't know. In fact, only your mother and I know, and I'm sure that only Vaughn and Quatre know too. It's not something you spread around," Duo answered mildly. 

"Of course not, but doesn't it seem strange that Donavon would keep it to himself for so long. He dated my sister for six months before he broke it off," Victoria said, frowning a little. 

"Cover up. That's what he was doing babe. He probably cared about your sister, but it was really my sister that he always wanted and couldn't have," Chris said as he rocked Alexandra back and forth. 

"That wasn't fair to Veronica," Victoria snapped at her husband. 

"Hey, calm down princess. All I meant was that he chose to break it off with your sister because it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to hurt her even more if he stayed with her, when all he was doing was lying how he felt," Chris said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Victoria sighed. "I guess you are right about that, but still…"

"I know, family loyalty," Chris said as he leaned over and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "But think of it this way. Donavon cared about Ver enough to let her go and find someone that really could love her."

"I suppose," she said hesitantly. 

"Chris is right. But it makes me worry what this could do between Miles and Donavon. They're brothers," Hilde pointed out. 

"What Miles doesn't know, can't hurt him," Duo said firmly. "This better not leave this room either."

"It won't dad," Chris promised.

"I won't say anything," Victoria agreed. 

"You know me," Hilde said as she snuggled against his side. 

"Good," Duo said as he returned his eyes to the television, but he couldn't help but wonder what Donavon and Randy were up to. 


	9. Downfall, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 6b

It was dawn. The blue gray pallor of the sky brightened imperceptibly as the sun rose. Mist rose from the surrounding forests, giving the landscape an ethereal beauty. 

Randy wrinkled her nose at the dew-like smell from the grass, inches from her face. Her eyes fluttered open, before she shut them again. "Man, who the hell turned on the light so bright," she groaned into her arm. She opened her eyes again to mere slits. "And where the hell am I?" Birds chirped in response. Her head pounded as she struggled to sit up. "Oh man if feel like I was hit in the head with a baseball bat," she muttered as she looked around. Her eyes fell on the person next to her and she realized what she was wearing, or the lack of thereof. No sound came out of her mouth as it dropped open. She wriggled out of his arms, off the blanket and onto the grass. She shook her head back and forth. The shirt was hanging open, revealing the inner curves of her breasts and her red satin panties. "This can't be happening. This really can't be happening," she choked out as she squeezed her eyes shut once again. "I didn't do anything did I? I'm wearing underwear…I don't remember," she said as she rubbed her aching temples with her fingers. 

Donavon heard the sounds of birds and the rustle of trees. He blinked his eyes open. "Damn light," he muttered as he closed them again. "Wait a minute, where the hell am I?" he asked himself as he sat up fast, only to have his head throb. "Man, what did I do last night?" He looked around him and his eyes fell on her. Her back was to him as she shrugged out of his shirt, revealing her smooth back and panties, as she pulled on her skirt and then her bra. His eyes widened. "What exactly did I do last night?" he said as he held his head between his hands. 

She heard movement behind her. She turned around and saw that he was sitting up, holding his hands. His eyes abruptly came back to hers. And for the first time in her life, she blushed with true embarrassment. She didn't say anything as she hurried over to the grass again and retrieved her sweater, pulling it quickly over her head. She avoided his eyes and they fell on an empty bottle. She felt sick of a sudden. "Oh God," she moaned as she picked up the bottle. She looked back at him. 

He swallowed hard. This wasn't happening to him. He looked at the bottle she was holding. The Sake. He felt sick all of a sudden. He found his cargo pants and pulled them on before standing up slowly, and finding his shirt. He pulled it on. His head pounded. "What happened last night Randy?"

"I wish I knew," Randy replied softly. "Take me home, please," she said plaintively. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Donavon agreed as he walked over to the car. They both got in, putting on their sunglasses, even though the sun wasn't even up yet. He didn't meet her eyes as he started the car and drove towards her house. 

The ride was silent. She wanted to die. She had never had a hangover before. She scrunched down in her seat. _"God what did I do to deserve this hellish morning."_ She bowed her head a little. 

He felt awful. He had never had a hangover before either. _"What did we do? I vaguely remember kissing her, but nothing after that. I wish I knew I hope I didn't do anything. God, she's my best friend, the girl that I love more then anything. How will I make this up to her if I did do something?" _He drove slowly up her driveway and around the back of the garage. "Randy?"

"Don't. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be alone," Randy said dejectedly. She pushed the door open and climbed out. She shoved her boots under her arm and her purse on her shoulder. She walked away, going through the gate. She looked up at the tree that was outside her window. She reached up and grabbed onto a branch with one hand. 

Donavon watched her from his seat. He was amazed at how she made it up so far with only one hand to work with. He saw her stop and sit on a branch, pulling on the boots, before resuming her climb. 

She grasped the next branch and pulled herself up. Her head hurt as she breathed hard. She put her hands above her head and carefully walked towards the branch that extended to her window. Her fingers lightly held onto the branch above her until she reached her window. She leaned forwards and placed her hands on the sill. "All right, almost there, just push it open and you're in," she said to herself. 

He continued to watch her. He wanted to make sure that she got in ok. He let out a breath a relief as she slowly opened her window and started to go in. He switched his car into gear. He looked back at Randy. "I'm sorry baby," he said softly as he finally drove away.

Randy struggled to get in her window. "Ugh!" she mumbled as she wriggled a little over the sill. Her hands hit the wood of the window seat as she pulled herself in. She slid in, down to the carpeted floor with a soft ***THUNK*. ** She lay there for a moment. "Oh man, my aching head," she moaned as she finally stood. Her skirt fell to the floor followed by her sweater, then her boots, and finally her bra and panties hit the floor as soon as she entered her bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stood under the spray, her hands bracing themselves on the cool blue tile. The water stung a little and she glanced down at her breasts. Whisker burns and pale bruises marred her milky skin. She closed her eyes and swayed a little on her feet. She wrapped her hair and her body in towels as she left the bathroom. She dropped them on the floor and opened a drawer with clean underwear and a plain white T-shirt and striped blue and gold boxers. She stumbled over to her bed and flopped down on it, not bothering to pull back the covers. "I want to die," she said into her pillow. And within moments she was asleep.

Donavon drove home, slowly, the morning light, glaringly bright to him. He pulled into his driveway and walked across the lawn to the back door. He opened it silently and tiptoed up to his room. He closed the door silently behind him and stripped his clothes as he went. He fell across his bed, clad only in his boxers. "Randy," he murmured into his pillow and was then asleep.

******************************************************************************

Duo sat at the breakfast table, reading the paper as David and Jonathon both shoveled in their breakfast of waffles. He looked over at Hilde, who was making more for them and for Randy. "Hey babe, what time is it?" 

"It's ten after ten, why?" Hilde replied as she placed the last waffle on the serving plate. Her bare feet squeaked a little on the flooring as she made her way back over to the table. 

"Because Randy isn't up yet and she usually is up before ten on Saturdays," he answered as he speared a waffle with his fork. 

"She's probably still sleeping. She probably came home late," she said as she set down the waffles. "I'll go get her," she said. She looked over her shoulder at him. "And don't eat all the waffles Duo," she warned as she made her way up the back steps to her daughter's room. She knocked on Randy's door. "Randy? Are you up?" There was no reply. She pushed the door open and they fell on bed, where she was sprawled on her stomach, still asleep. "Come on sweetheart, time to get up," she chirped as she pushed open the curtains, letting the sun in. "Come on before your dad and your brothers eat all the waffles." She left the room. 

Randy groaned at the sound of her mother's voice. She clenched her eyes shut at the bright light. "Who gave the sun permission to be that bright?" she groaned as she rolled over and out of bed. Spots blurred her vision briefly as the blood rushed to her head. Her hair was still damp and decidedly rumpled from sleep. She put her hands up on the wall as she slowly made her way out of her room and down the steps. 

Hilde sat down and placed a waffle on her plate. "Randy should be down soon," she said as she sprinkled syrup on it. 

"Well she better hurry, or else I'll take her waffles," Jonathon said as he swallowed a mouthful of milk. "Speak of the devil, here she is."

"The devil can shove it," Randy snapped as she leaned against the railing. 

"What the hell is wrong with you brat?" Jonathon asked as he shoved away from the table and went over to her. He noticed the paleness under her light tan. He leaned down and looked into her face. "You got a hangover," he said, surprised. 

"A hangover?" asked David as he got up and went over to her. He scrutinized her. "Yup, she's got a hangover."

"Both of you go straight to hell. And don't talk so loud. It feels like the time I slammed headfirst into the ground when I played rugby that time and broke my nose," Randy hissed. 

Duo pushed away from his place and went over to her. "And when did you get home young lady?"

"If I remembered I would tell you, really I would. But could I sit down first before I fall down," she said closing her eyes again. 

"Here," Hilde said as Duo helped Randy over to the table. "I'll make some more coffee." She went back over to the coffee machine. 

Randy leaned her head on the table. "I feel like I'm going to die my head hurts so bad."

"Well this should be a lesson to you," Duo chided gently as he rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Got that right," she mumbled. She could smell the food, which made her stomach clench. She winced at the light. 

Hilde plunked down a cup of coffee down in front of her daughter. "Drink. It will make you feel a little better."

"Thanks mom," Randy said gratefully and took a few sips. She made a face. "Coffee, one of my least favorite drinks."

"So brat, what did you drink to give yourself a hangover?" Jonathon asked, grinning slightly. 

"Sake. Never ever drink a whole bottle," she replied after taking another sip of coffee. 

"You drank a whole bottle!" David exclaimed incredulously. 

"I didn't do it all myself, Donavon helped," Randy replied with irritation. 

"So he's got a hangover too. Never thought I would hear of the day that Donavon Barton would have a hangover. He makes David look like the devil incarnate," Jonathon chuckled. "That boy has as many vices as Damien Winner. They're both good as gold." 

"So, not everyone is perfect," she snapped. 

"I would have paid to see you two drunk. The quintessential Hell's own angel, with the archangel," Jonathon snickered. 

"Screw you," Randy hissed as she glared up at her brother across the table. Her cobalt eyes darkened to almost black. 

"All right, all right, that's enough," Duo said firmly. He rubbed her shoulder a little. "After you finish your coffee. Go back to bed. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Good because I still feel like my head's been hit with a baseball bat," she said as she drained her coffee. She leaned back in her chair. "I don't even think I can walk up the stairs again."

"Come on," Duo said as he pulled her up slowly and picked her up in his arms. He carried her up the steps to her room. He set her down on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to be all right now?"

"I think so. I know you never planned to see me with a hangover," Randy said wryly. 

"Hey, it happens. No one's perfect. You'll just know better next time," he said as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Now sleep. I guarantee you'll feel better."

"Ok dad," she said as she climbed under the covers. Her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Duo smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him with a faint click. He sighed and went back down the steps to the kitchen. Hilde was still there, standing at the sink, frowning slightly. "What's wrong babe?" he asked. 

"Nothing," Hilde replied as she rinsed out Randy's cup and set it on the rack next to the sink. 

"Come on, I know something's bothering you," he said knowingly as he grasped her hand, dragging her over to the table with him and then onto his lap as he sat down again. He loosely linked his arms about her waist. He looked up at her. 

She sighed and tilted her head until it rested against his jaw. "I didn't think I would see the day our daughter would come home drunk and wake up with a hangover."

"I know, I didn't either. But she's still young, she'll know better not to do it next time," Duo said softly, pressing a kiss on her forehead. 

"I don't expect her to be an angel. You would think after nursing you and three boys through at least one hangover each, it wouldn't faze me, but with Randy its…"

"Harder to believe that our little girl would be the same," he finished for her. "It's a little shocking, but Randy is Randy. She has too much of me in her for her own good."

Hilde sighed again. "And what's more, is that it was with Donavon. I trust him more then I trust Miles. Jonathon was right, Donavon has a sterling reputation. He's a good boy like Damien. But his only downfall is that he's in love with Randy and so is his brother."

"Things happen. I honestly would have preferred that she was with Donavon, but it didn't turn out that way. Never did understand why he never asked her out if he liked her so much," Duo mused thoughtfully. 

"Well she ended up with Miles, which you fought every step of the way. You didn't like her dating when she was sixteen, and you don't like her dating now at nineteen. I told you that you would never get over that," she said pressing her nose against his. 

"Would I be me if I didn't?" he replied as he rubbed his nose against hers. "Relax babe. Don't worry your head about things that neither of us have no control over. And as much as some people are meant to be, some are not."

"Duo I want Randy to be happy, but it isn't right that Donavon should love her. She's with his brother."

"That's something we can't help. You love whom you love. Sometimes its love at first sight and sometimes it isn't."

"Being the voice of reason?" Hilde asked, staring into his eyes. 

"I guess, but you overreact every once in a while too you know. I'm not the only one who can flip out," Duo replied, grinning. "I love you Hilde."

"I love you too, braided baka," she said softly as she pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. 

******************************************************************************

Middi walked up the steps to Donavon's room. He hadn't come down for breakfast yet. She knocked on the door. "Donavon," she called as she opened the door. She saw him sprawled across the bed. "Come on dear, time to get up," she said as she picked up his clothes lying on the floor. She opened the window, letting in the fresh morning air. 

Donavon could hear his mother's voice. It made his ears ring a little. "Mom, not so loud please," he moaned into the comforter. 

She turned around and looked at him. She frowned when he glanced up at her. She could see the pallor under his tanned skin. "Donavon, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. 

"I feel like someone hit me in the head with a two by four. That's what's wrong," he replied drolly as he found a pillow and pulled it over his head, blocking out the light. "And could you close the curtains too. The light is way too bright."

Her frown deepened. She had never seen him like this before. Out of all her four children, he was the one who had been sick the least. She went over to the bed and pulled the pillow away. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his forehead. "You feel all right," she said as she then leaned down. Her nose twitched. "You've been drinking!" she exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I was drinking. Which I will never do again by the way," Donavon said as he squinted up at her. 

Middi sniffed his shirt. She picked up the scent of alcohol and peaches. _"Peaches?" _ "Donavon, why does your shirt smell like peaches?"

He froze at her question. His eyes widened a little as he looked up at her. _"Randy was wearing my shirt and she always smells like peaches." _ "I don't know, Randy and I were celebrating and it's probably because she was sitting next to me at the beach," he replied slowly. 

"And did she drink as much as you?" Middi asked. 

"Probably, so she more then likely has a hangover like I do this morning," Donavon mumbled. 

His reply caused her to frown again. Middi sighed and got up off the bed. "I'll bring up some coffee for you and take something for your head. I'll be right back," she sighed as she left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked back downstairs into the kitchen. 

"Where's Donavon?" Trowa asked as he finished his breakfast. 

"He's still in bed…With a hangover," she replied ruefully as she went into the laundry room, dropping Donavon's clothes on top of the washer. 

"A hangover?" Trowa repeated as she came out of the laundry room. 

"Who has a hangover?" asked Miles as he came into the kitchen from the deck. 

"Your brother," Trowa said as he looked back at Middi. "How did he end up with a hangover?"

"He said that Randy and him went out to celebrate his good grades and apparently they drank a lot," Middi said as she washed her hands.

"Donavon and Randy? They went drinking together?" Miles asked incredulously. 

"Yes, they went drinking together," Middi replied as she poured a cup of coffee for Donavon. 

"Who went drinking together?" Megan asked as she came in from the deck with Carin. 

"Randy and Donavon. He has a hangover," Middi replied with some exasperation as she left the kitchen. 

"My brother has a hangover. Saint Donavon has a hangover? That's rich, I never thought I would see the day," Carin snickered. 

"Why did they go drinking?" Megan asked Miles. 

"Apparently they went out celebrating something and he drank too much," Miles replied, frowning slightly. 

"Well I wonder if she has one?" Megan asked. "Too bad I went out with your sister last night and came back so late that I stayed over here."

"Well I'm going to go over and see if she's any better," Miles said as he left the kitchen. 

Megan followed him out of the house. They passed Donavon's Saab with the hood still down. 

He stopped when he noticed something. He leaned over the side of the car door and picked up a silky thigh high stocking. He pulled out a red sweater. Miles felt blood rush to his head. He turned on his heel and went back inside the house. 

She followed him. She had seen the look of jealousy flash in his eyes. 

Miles stamped up the stairs towards his brother's room. He slapped the door open with one hand. "What the hell did you do with my girlfriend last night?" he hissed. 

Donavon's eyes popped open at the question. He sat up; he had pulled a shirt on before his mother had come back with his coffee. His eyes went to the stocking and the sweater dangling in his brother's hand. _"Oh shit!" _ "Not so loud, I can hear you perfectly fine," he replied mildly. 

"Stop with the bullshit Donavon, I found these things in your car," Miles growled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. She had worn that sweater over her other one and if I remember correctly, she took off her stockings once we arrived at the beach," Donavon replied as he closed his eyes again. 

"You better not be lying to me," Miles threatened as he stood over his brother. 

"Why would I lie to you? I didn't touch her. She's your girlfriend remember," Donavon snapped. 

Megan looked up at Miles. "Miles, come on. He's telling the truth."

Miles seethed from the inside. He glared down at his younger brother, who had opened his eyes to glare right back. "If I find out otherwise, I will personally kick your ass all the way back to New York." He spun on his heel with Megan following. He slammed the door hard. 

Donavon sighed in relief as he flopped back against the pillows. "That went well. If he found out the real truth, my ass would be kicked all the way back to New York and then some." He closed his eyes again. "I just wish I remembered what we did. I remember drinking the bottle with her, I vaguely remember kissing her, but I don't remember much else. Oh man, what happened? I wish I remembered."

Megan looked up at Miles. "Calm down. He wouldn't do anything to Randy. They both just got a little drunk. It's not a crime to drink with your best friend." _"Well only if your best friend happens to be the woman you have a crush on." _But she didn't voice her thoughts. She knew it would only make Miles madder. 

Miles raked his hands through his hair. "I'm going out." He walked down the steps and slammed the front door. 

She ran after him. "Miles," she called out. She climbed into his car. "Miles, please calm down."

He looked over at her, but said nothing. He jerked the car into gear and pealed out of the driveway. 

******************************************************************************

Middi and Trowa had heard Miles shouting all the way in the kitchen. She frowned. "Miles thinks that Donavon did something with Randy."

"So he does. But do you think Donavon would take advantage of her? I think not, not with the way that he feels about her," Trowa said mildly as he rubbed her shoulder. 

"But knowing the feelings that Donavon has for Randy, it probably wasn't the best thing to do either," she said as she frowned. She looked up at him. "Trowa, don't you think that we should…"

"That we should tell Miles that Donavon has a crush on Randy? No. It not our place to say anything at all. It has been a wonder that Miles never realized that Donavon had a crush on Randy in the first place," Trowa said as he kissed her hair. 

"I only hope you're right," Middi said, still not reassured by her husband's answer. 

******************************************************************************

Miles drove fast and hard down to the beach. He needed to think. He glanced over at Megan, who was looking out, her hair whipping about her head. He felt like punching a hole through something. 

Megan glanced over at him as he sped down the road. She sighed. She had never seen him this upset before. His jealousy was apparent. 

He screeched to a halt in the parking lot near the beach and jumped out. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out on the already hot sand. He stared out into the bay, out towards the Mediterranean Sea. 

She followed, kicking off her sandals as she went, and carrying them in her hand. She walked up behind him. "Miles," she called softly. 

He turned and looked at her briefly. "I need to be alone Megan," he said shortly before turning around again. 

"What you need is someone to talk to," Megan said as she came up beside him. "You know, your brother was being honest."

"My brother went out with my girlfriend," he gritted out. 

"Yes, but they're only best friends, aren't they? How come you never minded them together before, but you do now?" she asked as she laid a hand on his arm. 

"Because her clothes were in his car. A stocking for one," Miles muttered in response. 

"A stocking, which he said she took off herself," Megan reminded him gently. "You're jumping the gun here. He said they did nothing, so why can't you believe that?"

"Because if I knew if it was me, I might have taken advantage," he admitted dryly. "I don't believe that my brother would have that much willpower, even when drunk. I know I wouldn't."

"But isn't that what separates you from Donavon?"

"It always has. I was always the one chasing the girls, having the girls chase after me, dating the girls, and sleeping with the girls. He was never like that, he never chased after girls, he's hardly dated with the exception of Veronica Yuy, and I'm more then certain that he's a virgin." Miles paused for a moment before he continued, "He always had that something that I didn't have. I don't know what it is, but he has never shown any interest in any girls except the ones that we were raised with because they were safe, familiar to him. And he's always been particularly close to Randy since they were kids."

"Are you jealous of your brother?" Megan asked, as she stood in front of him. 

He looked down at her. "I don't know. I respect my brother for who he is. But when it comes to girls…Then no, I'm not jealous. He could have any girl if he wanted, but he chooses not to. He has even said that I was blessed with all the luck with girls."  


"But you're jealous of his relationship with Randy?" 

"Yes, because he's always had the access that I had to work so hard for. He's never had to prove himself to Duo like I had to. In Duo's eyes, he's the one that could be trusted, I couldn't. I still have to have her home by a damn curfew and he's allowed to spend the entire evening with her without one. I don't get it! And as much as I love Randy, I just wish that she would make her dad see that I can be trusted! And that she's no longer a little girl who has to do what he says!"

"You sound resentful of your brother and the fact that Duo favored him over you. And you sound like you're also a little upset that Randy never stands up to her dad."

"She's an adult! She can make her own decisions and yet she still does what he says! And as for Duo, he should take a good look at his daughter and see that she's a woman! That she can do whatever the hell she wants, including having sex when she wants to!"

"Miles, you're shouting," Megan said mildly as she pressed her fingers to his lips. "I thought you said not to long ago it didn't matter if Randy didn't have sex with you? Did something change?"

Miles raked his hand through his hair. "No, nothing has changed. I'm just angry and frustrated." He removed her fingers from his lips. 

She looked up at him; her hand still grasped in his. "Miles, you're venting what bothers you the most. And it does bother you that Randy hasn't had sex with you, even though you say it doesn't. But you chose to respect that about her." She wetted her lips. "But with me, I would," she said as she leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss on his lips. 

For a moment, he was stunned. He never thought that Megan would kiss him. _"I can't. I shouldn't." _But his suppressed hormones kicked in. His hands slipped around her waist, drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss. 

******************************************************************************

Leigh and Merin ran along the beach like they did every morning. "So are you going to see Jonathon today?" Merin asked as they kicked up some sand. 

"Maybe," Leigh replied, her ponytail bouncing with each step. 

"Honestly Leigh, I wish you would make up your mind. If you don't I'll be all too happy to take him off your hands," Merin said teasingly. 

Leigh stopped, pushed up her sunglasses, and looked at her sister with frosty eyes. "You even think about it, I'll kick the living daylights out of you."

"Well you either want him or you don't. Don't you love him?"

"I love him and I hate him, does that answer your question?"

"Yes, that answers it," Merin said smugly as she started running again, but stopped. "Leigh, isn't that Miles?"

Leigh walked a few steps forwards, squinting a little. Her eyes widened. "It's him all right, but that isn't Randy he's kissing."

"I didn't think so. Isn't it that Megan that Jonathon and Miles brought home from school?" Merin asked, looking over at her sister. 

Leigh nodded her head. "It's Megan all right. I knew there was something off about her. Now I know why? She wasn't gunning for Jonathon, she was gunning for Miles."

"There's going to be hell to pay if Randy finds out," Merin said, frowning. 

"You know there's going to be hell to pay if Randy finds out," Leigh said as she turned around and started running back to her car. 

"Are you going to tell Jonathon?" Merin asked when she caught up with her sister.

"No, I'm not going to tell Jonathon. It's not my place to tell as much as it pains me not to. You know that temper all the Maxwells have. He'll fly off the handle like they all do. And Randy should handle this herself without the help of her brothers. And I believe that she could do just a good a job of kicking Miles's ass from here to L5 and back again," Leigh said as she climbed into her sedan. 

"I hope you're doing the right thing," Merin said as she climbed in next to her sister. 

"I am doing the right thing. I'm giving Miles the brief chance to come clean and have a little longer life span if he came up against Jonathon, his brothers, and his dad," Leigh said as she started the car and drove home. _"I hope this is the right thing."_

Miles never realized that he had been seen as he continued to kiss Megan is the morning sunlight.

__


	10. Falling Apart, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 7

Forks clinked softly on the plates at the Winner's house. It was Sunday dinner once again. All the families were sitting outside on the marble terrace, enjoying the breezy evening. 

Vaughn sat across from Randy at one of the tables set up to accommodate the large group. He knew something was up. For one, she was avoiding Donavon. Two, she was wearing a sleeveless high-necked sweater. Three, she had a hangover Friday night. And four, she was feeling confused. "So Randy, I heard you had a hangover," he mentioned casually. 

Randy's fork stopped halfway up to her mouth. She put it back down on her plate. "So? What of it?"

"I heard it was with my saintly cousin Donavon here," Vaughn said as he patted his cousin's shoulder. 

"It was nothing. We drank too much, that's all," Randy said a little defensively. She gazed at Vaughn steadily. 

"So you know what happened afterwards or did you just magically wake up in your bed?" Vaughn asked. He noticed that Randy and Donavon's feelings flared momentarily. 

Donavon turned to look at him. "Vaughn don't push it."

"I'm just asking," Vaughn said innocently. "But I know you wouldn't drive either, so you had to stay there until you at least sobered up a little. So what did you two do until then?"

"Nothing," Randy and Donavon replied in unison. 

Vaughn quirked a brow. "Is that so?"

"Leave it alone Vaughn," Randy snapped, her face coloring slightly. 

"Ok, but answer me this Randy, why are you wearing a high necked sweater? You never pass up a chance to show off some skin. Hiding something?" Vaughn asked pointedly. 

"Vaughn, I told you to leave it!" she hissed. 

"What do you have to be ashamed of? All I'm doing is pointing out a well know fact. If you're not hiding anything why are you making a big deal about it?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Because you're making a big deal of it!" Randy retorted. 

"Then answer the damn question Randy!"

"It's nothing!" she shouted at him, causing everyone to look at her. 

Vaughn smirked and leaned back in his chair. "There, was that so hard. I was just asking because usually the reason a girl has for covering up her neck is that she has a hickey. I know that's what a bunch of you girls do to hide it from our dads."

Randy tugged uneasily on the neck of the black sweater. It covered a slight purplish bruise just on the slope of her neck. Her eyes unconsciously went to Donavon's, then flickered away. 

Donavon looked away as well. He felt some color rise to his face. 

Vaughn noticed the covert exchange. "So Aunt Middi said your clothes smelled like peaches," he said nonchalantly. 

His words caused Donavon to choke on his water and Randy to drop her fork. And it caused Miles to stop and look at his brother. 

"VAUGHN! SHUT UP!" Donavon and Randy yelled at him.

"Why did your shirt smell like peaches?" Miles asked, his brow furrowing. 

"She wore it! She got cold!" Donavon snapped in response. 

"Then why didn't she put on her sweater, wouldn't you've been without a shirt?" Miles asked, his eyes beginning to narrow at his brother. 

"What the hell is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" Donavon demanded. 

"Look what you started Vaughn," Carin chided. 

"Only something that's been under the surface for the past ten years," Vaughn replied logically. 

"What's that mean?" Miles questioned, his eyes coming to rest on his cousin. 

"Vaughn don't you dare or else I will have to kill you, very slowly," Donavon threatened. 

"Well, the fact of the matter is that your brother is…" Vaughn started to say, but was cut off when Donavon slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"You're so dead blondie," Donavon hissed at him. 

Vaughn pulled his hand away. "Chicken."

"Now I want to know. Come on Vaughn, tell us?" Veronica asked curiously. She leaned forward in her chair. 

"Butt out Ver!"

Veronica pouted and glared. "Why? Is it some big secret?"

"Yes," Donavon said through clenched teeth. 

"One that he'll regret not telling," Vaughn said knowingly. 

"Vaughn, just leave it alone," Randy interjected. 

"Why? You're obviously hiding something," he said, looking over at her. 

"It's none of your business, nosey," she said haughtily. 

"Then if it's none of my business, why are you trying so hard to hide it?" Vaughn asked. 

"I have nothing to hide!" Randy replied hotly. 

"Then why are your fingers constantly fidgeting with the neck of your sweater?"

"I thought I told you to leave it!"

"Randy, Randy, getting all bothered by an innocent question?" Vaughn taunted. 

"None of your questions are ever innocent Vaughn. They're always nit picking," Randy retorted. 

"Because everyone has something to hide. Some little thing they don't want the world to know. We all have them. Our dirty little secrets that we tell no one. And things we know about each other, that we would never mention to one another," Vaughn stated as he looked around the table. 

Leigh slunk down in her chair. She knew about Miles and Megan at the beach. 

Randy and Donavon glowered at Vaughn. 

Miles lowered his eyes away from Vaughn's gaze, as did Megan. Their shared kiss had turned out into a full-blown making out session in the backseat of his car. 

"So everyone has something to hide and some are just more interesting then others," Vaughn expressed plainly. He pushed out of his chair. "And some should come to light before they cause a real problem and I know several are floating around this table right now. So who wants to 'fess up?"

"What exactly are you getting at Vaughn?" Damien asked his brother. 

"Oh the one that our sterling cousin and Randy are attempting to hide," Vaughn replied. "And the one that Miles and Megan are trying to hide, as well as Leigh."

"Shut up Vaughn," Leigh said in a low voice when Jonathon cast her a curious glance. 

"I want to know what he's getting at Donavon?" Miles growled. 

"I could ask you the same thing!" Donavon shot back. 

"Stop it!" Randy yelled. "We got drunk and he kissed me! Are you happy now Vaughn?"

"YOU WHAT!" Miles howled at his brother. 

"Oh boy," Damien mumbled as he slunk down in his seat. 

Donavon flinched. He looked back over at Randy, who was busy glaring at Vaughn. 

"I knew I should have killed you the summer we were twelve," Randy said angrily. 

"Too bad you didn't," Vaughn said, grinning. 

"YOU KISSED RANDY!" Miles shouted at his brother. 

******************************************************************************

The adults turned around for the third time. 

"Why can't our dinners ever be normal?" Quatre lamented as he shook his head. 

"Because we weren't normal. Why do you expect our kids to be?" Duo pointed out. 

"I don't know," Quatre sighed. "It's a lost cause now."

"What I would like to know, is what they're shouting about?" Duo asked, looking over at the other table. 

"I wish I knew. Miles looks like he's going to blow. So does Randy and Donavon," Heero said as he glanced over as well. 

******************************************************************************

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Donavon shouted back, his face reddening. 

"I OUTTA KILL YOU!" Miles yelled. 

"Oh shit," Carin muttered as her two brothers glared at each other malevolently. 

"I WAS DRUNK! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T YOU BOTTOM FEEDING…"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! SO GET OVER IT!" Donavon hollered. 

"That's a likely story," Miles hissed as he stood up. 

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it," Donavon gritted out. 

"I'm going to kick your ass," Miles replied as he came toe to toe with his brother. 

Donavon glared at him. Even though he was an inch taller, Miles outweighed him by at least ten pounds. "Want to take this out on the lawn?"

"Gladly," Miles said evenly as he followed his brother down the terrace steps. Once on the grass, he swung first, barely missing his brother's head. 

Donavon punched back. 

"Look what you started you baka!" Randy yelled at Vaughn. 

"I didn't start it all sweetheart. That little secret you're keeping, is a large part of it," Vaughn countered. 

"You little…" Randy said in a low voice. She pushed out of her chair and walked towards Vaughn. "Come here and face it like a man."

"You wish, I'm not stupid!" Vaughn snorted as he started walking backwards. 

******************************************************************************

"Will someone help me separate my two sons?" Trowa asked as he pushed out his chair and started running down the steps. 

"I'm right behind you," said Heero, following.

"And it looks like Randy has her sights on Vaughn," Hilde said worriedly. She looked over at Duo. "Do something?"

"All right," Duo sighed as he pushed out of his chair. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn started running. 

Randy started running after him. "Come back here you baka!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Jonathon asked as he watched his sister chase Vaughn around the table. 

"I can," Leigh said in a small voice. 

"What is it?" he asked again, looking at his girlfriend. 

"Well what Vaughn might sense from Miles and Megan is guilt and sexual tension. And rightly so because Merin and I caught them kissing on the beach," she replied, slinking down in her seat. 

Jonathon's eyes turned towards Megan, who flinched a little. 

Randy had heard Leigh's comment too. She stopped running after Vaughn and turned to look at Megan. "You two timing little bitch!"

"If I were you Megan, I would start running," Carin suggested, wincing. 

Megan ran, with Randy close on her heels.

"This is not good," Merin said as her head fell in her hands. 

"Yeah, once Randy catches Megan, that girl is toast," Jet pointed out. 

******************************************************************************

Randy caught Megan down on the lawn, past the place where Trowa and Heero were having a hell of a time separating Miles and Donavon. They rolled on the grass, Randy coming out on top. "You were kissing my boyfriend!"  


"I didn't mean to," Megan babbled. She knew what Randy could do. She had seen what she had done to a punching bag. 

"LIAR!" Randy yelled as she slammed Megan's head into the grass. 

Megan latched her hands around Randy's wrists, trying to pry them off. 

******************************************************************************

Duo sighed. He looked over his shoulder. "I think I'm going to need some help." He started running, with Chris at his heels. 

Chris followed his dad down onto the lawn. "I'll grab Megan."

Duo nodded his head and went for his daughter. He pulled her away after Chris managed to peel his sister's fingers away from Megan. "RANDY! CALM DOWN!"

"SHE WAS KISSING MILES!" Randy yelled, furiously as she tried to get out of her dad's tight grasp. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn raked his hand through his hair as he walked down onto the lawn. Trowa and Heero, and now Zechs and Wufei were finally pulling Donavon and Miles apart. He watched. "You know this all could have been avoided."

Donavon pinned a heated look at his cousin. "Come to think of it, this is all your fault."

Vaughn paled a little. "Some of it, yes. Not all of it."

"GRRR…" Donavon growled and wrenching free of Zechs's and Heero's hold tackled his cousin. 

"Looks like they need reinforcements," said Damien as he ran down to help his brother. 

"Oh man," David said as he followed. 

Quatre rolled his head back and pushed out his chair, before following. 

Vaughn fought back against his bigger cousin. He didn't usually fight, but he wouldn't hesitate if he had to. 

The two young men rolled on the grass, trying to punch the hell out of the other, bringing the rest of the men off the terrace to break it up, for Miles got loose from Wufei and his father and had joined Donavon and Vaughn. 

"Get Miles," yelled Wufei as he, Trowa, Dominic, and Thad pulled Miles off of Donavon. 

David, Jonathon, Zechs, and Heero pulled off Donavon. 

While Damien, Jet, Zach, and Quatre held back Vaughn. 

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Donavon howled at Vaughn. "YOU STARTED THIS WITH ALL YOUR STUPID INNUENDOS!"

"IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN DAMN GOOD!" Vaughn shouted back. "If you didn't go screwing up like getting drunk with Randy and kissing her!"

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HAVE YOUR HANDS ALL OVER RANDY!" Miles roared.

Donavon said nothing, but glared at his brother and his cousin. "The both of you can go straight to hell!"

"You first!" hissed Miles. 

******************************************************************************

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO DAD!" Randy shrieked as she tried to get out of her father's grip. 

"Calm down baby," Duo said as he half dragged, half carried his kicking and screaming daughter towards the house. He pulled her past the group of men on the lawn. 

Randy's eyes fell on Miles. A blaze of fury shot through her and with some renewed strength, pulled herself free of his grasp and went for Miles. She balled up her fist and struck him right in the nose. 

For a moment, everyone was shocked. No one said anything. 

"Dammit Randy, you just broke my nose!" Miles howled as he reflexively covered his now bleeding nose with his hand. 

"That's for kissing Megan! And this," she said as she balled up her fist, "Is for liking it!" She hit him hard in the stomach. 

Duo pulled her back, pinning her arms down to her sides. "ENOUGH MIRANDA!" 

She pulled herself free once again. And put her hands out to her sides. She took a deep breath and smoothed her hands over her black sweater and slim fitting khaki shorts. Randy turned on her heel and walked up the terrace steps with her head held high. But as soon as she reached the inside of the house, she ran down the hall to the study, slamming the door behind her. Pure rage washed through her. She clenched her hands into tight fists, her nails driving into her palms. She stared out the window, sightlessly. She didn't even feel her nails cut through her flesh. 

******************************************************************************

The men looked shocked, especially Miles, who was still holding onto his nose, blood seeping from between his fingers. 

"Sally," Wufei called his wife, "We need you to take a look at these three."

"Make it four," Chris said as he pulled Megan along beside him. She was slightly dazed. 

"Duo, go look for Randy. She's really…" Quatre said softly, deliberately not finishing his sentence. 

Duo nodded his head and cast a glare in Miles's direction, before he started up the steps. He gave Hilde a quick look, in which she nodded, towards the inside of the house. He walked through the house, checking all the rooms. He opened the door to the study and saw her standing in front of the window. There was no light, save the moon spilling across the rug and her. He closed the door silently and quietly walked across the room towards her. He stopped and gazed at her. He could see her shaking ever so slightly. He looked at her hands, which were balled into fists. "Randy."

Randy heard him, but she didn't say anything and she didn't turn around. She felt her dad come up behind her and lightly grasp her by her shoulders. 

He turned her to face him. She was biting her lip, a spot of red liquid beading from her teeth. He looked into her cobalt eyes, which were shimmering with unshed tears that she was too proud to let go. That pride of hers that she had inherited from him. He looked down at her hands and saw blood trickling through her fingers. "Please let it go baby, cry, please," he pleaded as he brushed her hair back from her face, "If you don't you'll shatter. Please." His fingers gently pried apart her fists, not caring that the blood would get on him.

She looked up at him through watery eyes. His worried expression made her snap. And with a great gulping cry, fell against him, her hot tears soaking his shirt. 

Duo wiped his slick hands on his jeans and then wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back soothingly. "It's all right Randy, just cry." He felt her arms slide around him, her hands clenching the back of his black shirt. He really didn't care if she got blood on it. He was supporting all her weight. He pressed a light kiss on her hair and continued to rub her back. He had never heard her cry like this before. His heart ached for her. He looked up when light from the hall flooded into the room. It was Hilde. He smiled thinly. "Get some bandages and some rubbing alcohol."

Hilde nodded with concern and turned to leave the room. She looked back over her shoulder at Randy and Duo. She smiled ruefully and then closed the door behind her. 

******************************************************************************

In the kitchen, Sally was taking care of Donavon, Miles, Vaughn, and Megan. 

"Here hold that there," Sally said as she handed Miles some cotton to staunch his bleeding nose. "And an ice pack for your black eye." She sighed. "Keep that there until it stops bleeding. Then I'll assess how bad the break is." She moved on to the next person, which was Megan. She shined a little light in her eyes. She frowned and handed out an ice pack. "Slight concussion."

"Only a slight one? I'm seeing stars still," Megan replied as she held the ice pack on the back of her head. 

"You're lucky it isn't worse," Sally chided as she moved over to Donavon. She dabbed his bleeding lip. "You need an ice pack for that black eye of yours."

"Oh," was all Donavon said as Catherine handed him an ice pack. 

Sally moved onto Vaughn. "Let's see, and you need an ice pack for that swelling on your jaw," she said as she dabbed his split lip a little. She took a step back and gave all her patients a once over. "I swear, what a sorry bunch you all are."

"Wasn't all my fault," Vaughn muttered sulkily. 

"That's a crock," Donavon retorted. 

"That's enough," Trowa snapped from his place against the wall. 

All of the parents were in the kitchen, watching what was going on. 

"Well it true! If Vaughn hadn't opened his big mouth," Donavon stressed, wincing slightly when he moved his lip. 

"Your one to talk," Miles hissed in a muffled tone. He adjusted the cotton on his nose. "If you hadn't gone out and got drunk with Randy!"

"Oh like you weren't cheating on her with Megan," Donavon gritted out. "I didn't know what I was doing, you did."

"Screw you," Miles gritted out. 

"Hey, hey, I said enough! And I meant it!" Trowa shouted. "I'm still allowed to beat some sense into the both of you, so I suggest you stop blaming each other! It was both your faults as well as Vaughn's!"

Donavon, Miles, and Vaughn glared at each other. 

The door swung open, revealing Hilde. "Sally, I need some gauze and some rubbing alcohol?" she asked softly. 

The three young men's eyes went to her. 

Sally gathered the things and handed them to her. "Is this for Randy?"

"Yes, her hands…" Hilde trailed off before she turned and left the room.

Donavon felt sick. He felt guilt. Randy's hands were bleeding because of him. 

Vaughn frowned and closed his eyes. He concentrated and soon felt Randy's feelings. He felt some remorse for what he had done. 

Miles bowed his head. He could feel several pairs of eyes on him, including those of Chris Maxwell. He felt like sinking into the floor. 

Megan looked around. Everyone was silent except for the breathing. She had no idea what Hilde had meant, but everyone looked like they already knew. 

******************************************************************************

Hilde went back to the study, slipping in and closing the door behind her. "Bring her over to the couch," she instructed. 

Duo gently pulled the now silently sobbing Randy over to the couch. The front of his shirt was soaked with her tears. Her hands were still clutching the back of his shirt. "Let your mother see your hands baby," he said as he carefully removed her hands away from his shirt and held them with care in his own hands. 

Randy sniffled as she let her mother clean the fresh wounds. 

Hilde dabbed lightly at the cuts. She frowned as she noticed the scars from the last two times she had done this. She unrolled the gauze and painstakingly wrapped her daughter's hands. She looked up at Duo over Randy's head, her eyes full of worry. 

"Where's Miles?" Duo asked, reading Hilde's expression. 

"In the kitchen, where Sally is attending to his broken nose," Hilde replied faintly. She watched as he stood. "Duo, what are you going to do?"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Don't worry babe, I won't do anything bad." He turned on his booted heel and left the room on his way to the kitchen. 

Hilde looked after him and sighed. She stroked Randy's braid as she curled up against her. "It's all right," she soothed. 

******************************************************************************

Miles winced as Sally touched his nose. "That hurt."

"Well Randy broke it pretty good," Sally replied as she let her hands drop to her sides. She placed some tape over it. "You'll have to go to the emergency room and have that properly set."

"I see." He frowned a little. He could hear the murmuring of the other parents in the kitchen. He knew that they were talking about his monumental screw up. He let his hormones get the better of him and now he was paying the price. He stared at the tile floor under his feet. He heard the door swing open and all the conversation immediately halted. He looked up and saw Duo, staring in his direction. He gulped. His life was over now. He knew it. 

Duo arched a brow at Miles and walked towards him. 

"Duo," Heero said softly, "Don't do it."

Duo looked over his shoulder at Heero. He smirked slightly. "Do what?" He advanced on Miles, watching the emerald eyes widen. He stood in front of the younger man, sitting on a barstool. 

Miles felt like sinking into the floor. He dared to look up into Duo's face and found those cobalt eyes regarding him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

Duo smirked again and with a calculated move, grasped Miles by the shirt and bent him back over the kitchen island. "I hear you cheated on my daughter Miles."

"It was a mistake," Miles stuttered, watching the cobalt eyes darken to almost black. 

"Didn't I warn you what would happen if you hurt my daughter? What I would do to you?" Duo drawled.

"Yes, you said you would break every bone in my body," Miles replied fearfully and hating it. 

"Oh good, you do remember. Well now hear this Miles Barton, as of now, you will have no contact with my daughter. You can't speak to her, you can't even look at her, or even think of speaking or looking at her. Just because Randy is an adult doesn't mean that contract you signed is no longer valid. It's very valid as far as I'm concerned," he continued on in a low, controlled voice. He twisted his fist tighter in Miles's shirt. 

Miles felt like choking, the grip was so tight. "What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? I should do what I threatened to do several years ago when you first showed interest in my daughter. I should have broken every bone in your body. But I gave you the benefit of a doubt. You've blown that out of the water. But you see I'm in a quandary. I know I ought to kill you, but there are too many witnesses. So I'll just say this," Duo said smirking evilly. "I would suggest that you go somewhere very far away from here, preferably off the planet so I every time that I look at you, I won't carry out my threat and kill you. I may be a retired Preventer and pilot, but I'm still the God of Death."

Miles blanched visibly. His heart had just dropped into his stomach. Those chilling cobalt eyes drilled into his and the sound of his voice froze his blood in his veins. 

"Do I make myself clear?" Duo asked in threatening tone. 

All Miles could do was shake his head as much as possible. 

"Good," was all Duo said before he let go of Miles's collar. He looked at the others in the room, who were watching. "He's still living," he said before he left the room. 

Miles inhaled gulps of air and put his hand to his throat. 

"You were damn lucky," Vaughn replied. 

"Shut up blondie," Miles rasped. 

Vaughn shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. 

Miles looked up at his dad, who was eyeing him. He looked back down at the floor. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I think what I'm going to do is, send you away so I don't have to worry about Duo killing you," Trowa said flatly. His green eyes bore into his son's. 

"To where?" Miles dared to ask. 

"To L4, where you can live at the Winner residence there. You won't have to worry about Duo ready to choke the life out of you," Trowa said calmly. 

"L4! That's…"

"Safe, for you. You really got on Duo's hit list and your name is now the top one."

"But dad…"

"You're lucky he didn't kill you on the spot Miles," Middi replied softly. "It'll be safer for you, far away from Duo's temper."

Miles hung his head again. "All because I couldn't keep my hormones under control," he muttered under his breath. 

"And Megan, I suggest you go home too," Trowa said in a controlled voice. "It would be for the best. Randy's temper is exactly like her father's."

Megan nodded her head. "I know."

"Good," Trowa said, not unkindly. 

Heero sighed. "That was some evening."

"You're telling me," Quatre muttered, raking his hands through his blond hair. 

"This hurts every one, not just them," Relena said as she looked over at the four sitting on the barstools. "Duo will be on the warpath for the entire week, which will put everyone of us on edge."

"He really should have gone through anger management," Wufei pointed out. 

"Since when did Duo do anything we told him to do?" Trowa snapped. "He's a stubborn, hot headed baka. And he'll always be one. How do you think this is going to be for me? I have to send one of my sons away because I don't want Duo killing him!"

"I know dear, but what Miles did, wasn't right. If some guy that dated either Carin or Isabella, cheated on them, wouldn't you want to kick their asses too?" Middi asked as she laid a restraining hand on his arm. 

"It's what we all would have done," Zechs said, expelling a breath. "We all have daughter's that we adore more then anything. If any guy dared to hurt them, we would want to kill them. Duo is only protecting Randy the only way he knows how."

"Zechs is right though. We are very protective of any of our daughters, just like we are with their mothers," Heero said as he squeezed Relena's hand. 

"And of course you know Duo will react to something like this because of how he was with girls before he went to Hilde," Quatre said as he placed an arm around Catherine's waist. "It's his guilt. He still carries that around."

"For something he did more then twenty years ago?" Wufei snorted. 

"Everyone feels guilt for something they've done. And I know all of us feel guilt for certain things we've done," Quatre replied wryly. 

"Can we get any more morose?" Wufei asked, arching a brow. 

"Sorry," Quatre said, smiling slightly. 

"We should all probably head home," Lucrezia said as she slipped her hand into Zechs's. "It's been a very full evening."

"I agree," said Catherine. She looked towards Vaughn. "Some people are going to get a talking to," she said pointedly. 

Vaughn slunk down in his chair, still holding the ice pack. "But mom…"

"No buts young man, your father is going to have a long talk with you about your empathic abilities getting you into trouble," Catherine said sternly. 

"All right," Vaughn mumbled.

"And some people need to be getting to bed," Heero said as Victoria came into the room, carrying a sleeping Alexandra. "Especially you two…excuse me, the three of you." He looked over at Chris, following her in. "Make sure that she goes to bed."

"I know, I know," Chris replied as he rolled his eyes, "We were leaving now anyway. Victoria's back hurts a little."

"I'm fine! Geez, you two, I don't need that much pampering," Victoria said with exasperation. 

"If I didn't pamper you princess, your dad would kick my ass," Chris said as he gave her a brief hug, his hand coming to rest possessively over her slightly rounded abdomen. 

"How is Randy?" Trowa asked quietly. 

Chris frowned slightly. "She's really upset still," he said, remembering her tear streaked face when he and his brother's went in to see her. 

"I'm sorry Chris," Trowa said with commiseration. 

"Hey, it's not your fault," Chris said, shrugging his shoulders. His eyes went to Miles and narrowed slightly. "Well, I got to get the wife home and to bed. See ya all later."

"Night," Victoria said as her parents came over and kissed Alexandra good night. Her and Chris left by the back door. 

******************************************************************************

In the study, Randy had her cheek pressed against her father's shirt. She could hear his steady heart beat. She closed her eyes, which felt raw and gritty from crying. 

Duo rubbed Randy's back consolingly. "Want to go home now?"

She nodded against his shirt. 

"All right, we'll go home," he said as he stood, pulling her up with him. He looked at Hilde over her bent head. "Tell David and Jonathon we're leaving."

Hilde nodded her head in reply. She pressed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead before she left the room. 

Duo and Randy followed slowly. They walked to the back of the house, going through the kitchen. Only the Winners and Donavon and Middi were left in there. 

Vaughn felt heart wrenching pain from Randy. It struck him hard in his heart.

Donavon watched Randy, leaning against Duo. She looked so fragile and vulnerable. It pained him to see her this way. He loved her, but she was lost to him now as he watched her walk out the kitchen door. 


	11. Falling Apart, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 7b

Once at home, Hilde saw Randy to bed. Jonathon and David had taken a walk out along cliff. She found Duo, standing on the deck, staring out into the darkness. She watched him tap his one hand on the railing, the dim light from the family room, reflecting off of his wedding band. She could also see him drinking a beer. "Duo?"

Duo turned and glanced back at his wife. Her milky skin, glowing softly in the pale moonlight. He smiled ruefully, but turned to look out into the night again. He could barely make out the forms of his two sons as they walked along the edge of the cliff. He bent his head a little. There was nothing he could do for Randy and it killed him that he couldn't. He sighed and took another sip of the beer. 

"Are you all right Duo?" Hilde asked tentatively as she walked closer to him. She slipped her arms about his waist and her cheek against the middle of his back. 

He smiled again at her question. He put the bottle down and rubbed his hand over hers, tracing his finger over the platinum wedding band and her anniversary band. "I've felt better," he replied, raising her ring finger to his lips and kissing it. 

"I know you're not ok. You still avoid telling me what's wrong because you're afraid it might upset me. What are you thinking about love?" Hilde asked, her voice filled with concern. 

Duo sighed, squeezing her hands between his. "Just about Randy. Donavon. Miles. Megan. This is one hell of a mess. Donavon loves Randy, Randy loves Miles, Megan probably loves Miles, and Miles isn't sure whom he loves. And our daughter is hurting so much, I just don't know what to do."

"I know how you feel, but with love, comes hurt. We've all experienced that," she replied as she moved between him and the railing. She looked up into his face. "It's a risk that we all take."

"I know, but I was so hoping that Randy would never have to go through that. You know how much I wanted to kill Miles on the spot, but I didn't. I don't know how I managed to restrain myself."

"Your reaction is normal Duo. No one wants their children hurt by someone else."

He bowed his head over hers until his forehead touched the crown of her hair. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "I feel like this is partially my fault."

"Why?" Hilde asked, puzzled as she leaned away a little to look into his eyes. 

"Because I let her date Miles, against my better judgment. He was just too…"

"Too what?"

"Too much like me," he said despairingly. 

"Oh Duo, don't say that," she chided gently. 

"But it's true, isn't it?" Duo asked as he pulled away from her, turning his back. "I was so much like that. And it's painful to watch the image of yourself with your own daughter."

Hilde felt the aching pain, radiating off of him. She closed her eyes briefly, knowing how guilty he felt. "Please don't say that," she said pleadingly. 

He turned around and dropped to his knees in front of her, his arms wrapping about her hips. "But it's true. God Hilde, I treated you the same way for almost two years. I ran around with anything in a skirt that was willing enough. Why did you choose me?"

She stroked his head; his voice was slightly muffled by her shirt. "I chose you because I loved you, that's why. There is no other reason. You never cheated on me once you were with me."

"I wanted better for Randy. I didn't want her to fall for someone that couldn't be faithful to her when he had the history of being that way. And I let her. I let her have her way because I didn't want her to be unhappy. And look what happened to her. I'm partially to blame."

"Stop that right now, Duo Maxwell. Don't say that you're to blame. You're not. There was no one hundred percent way that you would know that Miles would cheat on Randy. And it's because you love her so much, you would rather die then see her unhappy. You have spoiled her Duo. She doesn't expect no to come from you."

"I should have. I spoiled her. I admit that."

"Tell me Duo, why do you spoil her?"

"Because she's my only daughter. My baby."

"There is more to that Duo even though you would never voice it."

He stiffened slightly. 

"I know it's because the possibility of losing her and me when she was born. You let your guilt get the better of you again. Don't do that! Some things happen because they're meant to. You carry around so much guilt Duo and it hurts me because I'm part of the reason you've felt that way. And this time is no different. Like I said before, love hurts sometimes. And yes, it might suck, but it always does come out right in the end. I love you more then anything, even though seeing you with other girls hurt, but I kept on loving you, no matter what. And it paid off in the end. I got you and you loved me," Hilde said in a tearful voice. 

Duo squeezed her tight, burying his face in the soft folds of her cotton blouse. He could feel her hands lightly touching his hair in a consoling manner. His eyes felt hot for a moment. He pulled her down into his arms. "I know, I know, but it's so hard not to. I don't deserve you. I know I don't. But I'm so glad that you chose to love me," he said against her neck. 

Hilde wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his hair. "And I'm glad that you love me. You've given me four wonderful children and a very happy marriage. There is nothing more that I could possibly want. But you have to stop these guilt trips that you put on yourself. You're not always to blame for what goes wrong in any one of our children's relationships."

"Didn't you every hear that the sins of the father are visited on his children?" he asked softly.

She sighed once again. "Will you stop that! Your sins are not being visited on our children! I hate it when you start talking like this! Look at me," she commanded gently as she leaned away from him. She looked up into his face. "What hurts me, is the way you go off putting guilt trips on yourself whenever something goes wrong like this. And I really wish you wouldn't."

Duo looked into his wife's eyes. "I'm sorry that this hurts you when I'm like this. I just…"

"Shh…No more," Hilde said as she pulled him close again. 

He breathed in the vanilla scent of her skin, trying to gain control of his guilt. He tightened his hold on her. With her, he was never too proud to admit his faults and he knew he had many. There was still a part of him; a dark part of him, deep inside that he kept hidden and was only manifested itself when he was emotionally upset. All his guilt for anything that he had done would visit and sometimes it was hard to shake off. His four children were all different, yet they were all very much like him. And all their relationships were odd. Chris and Victoria would argue constantly, but yet, they loved each other more then anything; Jonathon and Leigh would yell and scream at each other, but every time they broke up, they couldn't stand being apart; David and Kellie were the normal couple, they were connected at the hip; and Randy and Miles didn't spend that much time together and yet they had found time for each other. But the time they had spent apart was too great and even if they hadn't noticed the little cracks appearing in their relationship, he did. 

She rubbed her hands over the cotton material of his shirt. She could feel his unsteady breathing against her neck. "She'll bounce back from this," she said faintly after a few minutes of silence.

"I certainly hope so. I don't want to see her like this," Duo whispered as he leaned back and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Those eyes of hers could still make him feel that everything was going to be all right. 

"I love you Duo, more then anything," Hilde murmured, pressing her nose against his. 

"I love you more then anything as well babe," he said as he rubbed his nose against hers. 

They held onto each other like that for a long time. 

******************************************************************************

Jonathon and David walked in silence along the cliff. Jonathon stopped and glanced down over the edge at the water below. 

David halted as well. He glanced up at his brother. "Did you know about any of this?"

"No, I didn't know," Jonathon replied as he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. 

"He's your best friend," David said pointedly. 

"Well that doesn't mean I would automatically know!" Jonathon retorted as he turned to look at his brother. "I had no idea about anything!"

"Well you two were the ones that brought Megan home!" David hissed. 

"I didn't ask her! He did!" Jonathon snapped. 

"Oh so that was how it was," David said in a calmer tone. 

"Yes! That is how it was!" 

"How friendly were they at school?"  


"Just friendly. She lived in the apartment next door. She would come and cook for us every once in a while. She had some of the same classes as him and me."

"Did she ever show partiality to either one of you?"

"Not really. She knew that we both had girlfriends," Jonathon said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"It seems a little odd that as soon as she came here, she went after Miles. I wonder why?" David mused as he tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully. 

"Well she was spending a lot of time with him here. I had to work at the mill a lot of the time, so I couldn't show her around too much."

"And Leigh. She would've had a fit if you spent more time showing Megan around."

"But Randy even encouraged Miles to show her around," Jonathon said as he kicked a small rock off the edge of the cliff. 

"Well apparently she didn't expect Miles and Megan to get that close. I mean he was too afraid of dad half the time to hurt Randy in any way."

"And she never showed that she minded too much, except for the occasional dirty look in Miles's direction that past week and a half."

"Look at it this way, Randy has never dated before. Miles has been her only boyfriend since she was sixteen. She probably trusted him not to cheat on her."

"I just don't get it. They looked fine to me. There was no indication that there were any problems," Jonathon said as he finally plopped down on the hard ground. He looked up at the starry sky. 

"Well there wasn't anything that our sister didn't give him. She would do anything for Miles," David said, sitting down next to him. 

"That's very true. She gave him everything…" Jonathon started to say, then stopped. 

"What?" David asked curiously. 

"What's the one thing that our sister hasn't given him?" 

David looked hard at his brother. His blue-violet eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Sex. The one thing she hasn't given him. Her virginity," Jonathon finished grimly. 

David snorted. "He knew about her chastity ring, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he knew. Well at first they couldn't any way. She was underage, but she's not anymore. But she's stuck to her vow not to have sex until marriage and he understood that. But the last time he's actually had sex, would be more then three years ago."

"That's no excuse for him to cheat."

"I'm not saying it is. It's not. I would have thought if he really loved her, he would wait. He said he would wait. We all have heard him say it."

"Yet Leigh saw him making out with Megan at the beach," David said.

"It only showed he wasn't willing to wait. I outta kill him," Jonathon growled. 

"Wait in line. But Miles is being sent to L4 by Trowa, and dad even suggested that he leave so he doesn't kill him," David said dryly. "And Randy already broke his nose with that nice right cross."

It was Jonathon's turn to snort. "Good thing he is leaving then, he's on every Maxwell's hit list."

"Didn't Leigh tell you what she saw?"

"No, not until after the fight started. I don't know why she didn't. She should have told me instead of having the whole thing broadcast at dinner by Vaughn's big mouth."

"Can't entirely blame the empath, but you shouldn't be mad at her for not telling you," David said mildly. 

"I'm not mad," Jonathon said testily. 

A brow arched over David's right eye. "Oh no, could have fooled me."

"Will you stop, so I'm a little upset that she didn't tell me," Jonathon grumbled. 

David sighed. "You always were the hothead."

"And you were always the brown noser," Jonathon shot back. 

"Are we going to argue about each other's faults, instead of worrying about our little sister?"

Jonathon flopped back on the grass. "No. Randy is the one we should worry about. She's more important that us insulting each other."

David nodded his head in agreement and looked up into the midnight sky. "So you think she'll be ok?"

"I hope she will because if she doesn't bounce back from this, no distance will protect Miles from dad's wrath. He'll go to L4 and beat the shit out of him for messing with Randy."

"Let's hope that she does," David said softly as he looked back towards the house, at the darkened window of their sister. 

******************************************************************************

Randy lay, curled up on her bed in a little ball. She felt numb all over. A tear slid down her cheek onto the crisp white pillowcase. Her throat closed as she held back as many tears as she could. A little blood seeped through the bandages on her hands, from squeezing them tight. "Damn you to hell Mile Barton! I hate you and nothing will save you from my wrath," she sobbed angrily into the pillow. "Why did you have to do it?" Why?" she whispered brokenly as she cried into a restless sleep. 

******************************************************************************

Donavon hung his head between his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm to blame for this. If only we hadn't gotten drunk, if only if I didn't kiss her, if only I could remember what we did. Randy, I'm so sorry." He glanced down at his hands and remembered her leaving with her hands wrapped. "Please forgive me." He turned his eyes in the direction of his brother's room. Hot anger swept through him. "And this is your fault as well. You helped make her hands bleed. And I'll never forgive you for hurting her. Ever." His gray-green eyes turned hard. "And I hope that nose of yours hurts like hell."

******************************************************************************

A few doors down, Miles sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. "My stupid libido. Duo wants to kill me, so do her brothers, and she broke my nose. All because I couldn't keep my hands off of Megan." He sighed and absently rubbed his nose. "Ouch, dammit that hurt!" he hissed as pain shot up his nose. The trip to the emergency room had been brief. He couldn't look his parents in the eye; his two sisters were turning their noses up at him. And Donavon. Donavon looked like he wanted to kill him. "And if Donavon hadn't gotten drunk with Randy, none of this would've ever happened. This is his fault too." His eyes turned a cold emerald green. "You ruined my relationship with Randy, Donavon. And I hope you rot in hell for it."


	12. A Night of Leather, Lace, and Recriminat...

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids

**_Changing Seasons, Part 8_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_**__**

A week had passed since the incident at the Winners' Sunday dinner. Randy threw herself into work, making sure that she wouldn't have anytime to think about Miles, or even Donavon. And tonight she wanted to show everyone she was all right. She pulled up her hair and threaded jet chopsticks through the topknot. She observed her appearance in her full-length mirror. The tight fitting black leather pants gave no allusion to the shape her thighs and butt. Her black leather boots added two inches to her height. And the corset like top was crimson with black lace overlay. She tapped her nail against her carmine lips and pulled her black leather jacket off the hook next to her door. The gold of her cross, glittered around her neck as well as the large gold hoops in her ears, along with small diamond studs in the second holes. She looked down at her half-healed hands and with care, slid a pair of fingerless gloves that she used when she lifted weights. "Come on Randy, you're a Maxwell. Show the world that nothing gets you down," she said to her reflection. She took a deep breath and scooped up her sunglasses and left the room. 

"Fold," Chris sighed, throwing his cards on the table. 

"You're a sore loser bro," Jonathon smirked from behind his cards. 

Chris shot him a dirty look. "Baka. You know you won't win, while Heero, Zechs, and my dad are playing."

Jonathon shrugged. "So, it's enough to beat you."

"Grrr," Chris growled. 

"You two take it way too seriously," David said casually over the top of his cards. 

"Oh yeah and I suppose you like it very much when Heero takes all your money," Chris grouched. 

David scowled at his brother and stuck out his tongue.

"Children," Duo said, arching his brow at his three sons. 

The three of them said nothing, but continued to glare at each other. 

"So Heero, ready to give up yet," Duo drawled, smirking. 

"Not on your life," Heero replied with a smirk of his own. "I have to win back my money and then all of yours."

"Wait in line Heero," Zechs snorted as he crossed his arms, glancing at his cards. "I'm winning his money and your money, and then some."

"And who said you would win dad?" Thad asked, his brows arching over his ice blue eyes. 

"Don't overrate yourself Thad, I'll be winning this," Zach said to his older brother. 

"You wish," Thad snorted disdainfully. 

"Neither of you will win because I'll win," Dominic said smugly. 

"You wish Yuy," Zach said mockingly. 

"None of you will win, because I'll be winning all of your money," Duo said, grinning evilly. 

"Here we go, be prepared to lose your money to dad once again," Chris said knowingly at his two brothers. 

"Will you shut up!" Jonathon and David hissed at him. 

"Will all of you pipe down in there, we can't hear ourselves talk," Hilde called out from the living room. 

"We can't hear ourselves think with all you talking," Duo called back from the kitchen. "And babe, could you grab me another beer too."

"Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself," Hilde retorted. 

Duo twitched his lips a little at her reply. "Please babe."

"No Duo," was her reply. 

"Man," he said with exasperation. "Women, never do anything you want them to do," he muttered under his breath. 

"I heard that!" Hilde yelled. 

Duo flinched. "Damn, she never let's anything get by her."

"That's most women Maxwell," Heero said, rolling his eyes. "You just have to set them straight in the start of the marriage."

"I heard that Heero," Relena yelled. 

Heero frowned as Duo snickered. 

"Don't you two know you should never say anything about your wife within their earshot. They make your life very unpleasant if you do," Zechs smirked. "And if you do, whisper it."

"I can hear that Zechs!" Noin called out. 

Heero and Duo chuckled at Zechs's disgruntled expression. 

"I'm so glad I'm not involved in this," Chris said, leaning back in his chair. "I don't say anything at all."

"Wise answer braid boy," Victoria said as she came into the kitchen. She pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

Chris smirked at the other men at the table. "See."

"Chicken," Jonathon muttered under his breath. 

"Makes me glad that I'm not married or involved," Dominic sighed. 

******************************************************************************

A few minutes later Randy skipped down the steps into the kitchen. She looked over at the table, where all the men were playing poker. 

Zach looked up from his cards. His eyes popped even wider when he glimpsed Randy. "Damn girl." 

Randy looked up from her cell phone she was checking. She saw Zach looking at her. She smiled. 

His comment made the others at the table turn around. 

Duo's eyes widened. "And where do you think you're going in that outfit?"

"Out," Randy replied as she picked up her keys. 

"Not in that you're not," he said, his brow furrowing a little. 

"Why not, I can take care of myself. The last man who tried something sang soprano, for two days and walked away with a black eye as well," Randy said as she flexed her hands. She met her father's eyes. Cobalt meeting cobalt. "And I intend to go out and have a good time." She turned on her heel and walked out the kitchen door. 

"Duo, are you going to let your daughter go out in that?" Heero asked. 

"Hell no," Duo replied, pushing back his chair and following her out the door. 

Jonathon sighed. "She must be feeling better."

"Why is that?" Dominic asked curiously. 

"She's dressing the part of a flirt…and a little on the side of a hooker from the red light district on the L2 colony," Jonathon replied.

Victoria smacked him on the back of his head. "Your sister does not look like a hooker."

"Damn, Vic, you didn't have to hit that hard," Jonathon whined rubbing the back of his head. 

"She looked fine. She wants to have a good time, I say let her. She needs it after the hell she's been through," Victoria snapped. "And you three should be glad that she's all right."

The three brothers twisted their lips into frowns and crossed their arms. Several mumbled "I suppose," were heard. 

******************************************************************************

Duo grabbed Randy's arm and turned her around. "I can't let you go out looking like that."

"You want me to be all right? You want me to forget what a week from hell this was?"

"Yes," Duo hedged. 

"Then let me go," she said, gently pulling her arm out of his grasp. 

"Randy, there's too much of you showing," Duo said sternly. 

She looked at him stubbornly. "I'm just as stubborn as you. I'm going out to have fun."

Wills clashed for a moment. Their eyes locked for a moment. 

Duo threw his hands up in the air. "Go, before I change my mind, but you don't take that jacket off. It stays on, you hear me young lady?"

"Yes dad," Randy said as she pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I won't be late," she said as she ran towards her jeep and hopped in. 

Duo sighed as she sped out of the driveway. He raised his eyes heavenwards. "I want her to be all right, but this is ridiculous. I should have been stricter with her when she was little." He shook his head and walked back towards the house. He sat back down at the kitchen table again. He noticed several pairs of eyes on him. "What?"

"You let her go, didn't you Duo?" Heero asked raised his brow. 

"Yeah," Duo replied reluctantly, knowing what was coming next.

"You're way too lenient with her," Heero scolded. 

"Oh like your two daughters don't walk all over you," Duo pointed out as he flushed a little. 

Heero colored. "Not like yours does to you."

Zechs snickered behind his hand. 

"Like your one to talk, your daughter has you wrapped around her little finger," Duo stated, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

Zechs frowned and slid down a little in his seat. 

"But you saw what she was wearing! Doesn't that bother you?" Heero asked, a serious look coming into his Prussian blue eyes. 

"Yes, it bothers me, but this hasn't been the most pleasant week for her. And I would feel even worse if I said no," Duo answered ruefully. When he didn't hear any response from anyone else, he lowered his eyes back to his cards. _"I hope letting her go out was the right thing to do."_

******************************************************************************

"So here you are?" Vaughn asked as he then dropped onto the stool next to Donavon at the local dance club that was called The Crown. 

"What do you want?" Donavon muttered into his club soda and lime. He turned hostile eyes towards his cousin. 

"Still pissed at me," Vaughn said in a matter of fact tone. He shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say that I blame you. My dad made me go and apologize to Randy, but she wouldn't accept. She's still giving me a look that would rival any Yuy's death glare."

"Which you well deserve," Donavon spat as he turned to look at his cousin fully. "You know what you did! You completely screwed up my life and hers! Not to mention, my brother and I can no longer stand the sight of each other! I could still cheerfully murder you!"

"Glad you think that," Vaughn said dryly as he took a sip of his beer. "But come on Donavon, you brought some of it on yourself by getting drunk with Randy in the first place. Your secret attraction to her caused this domino effect. I only picked up on it because everyone looked guilty as hell last Sunday. I won't say that I'm blameless because I know I'm not, but you can't totally blame me for messing up your life and hers," he finished mildly. 

Donavon growled but said nothing. He returned to his drink. He moodily stirred the ice with his finger. He hadn't seen Randy for the entire week. He blamed himself entirely for what happened to her and the guilt ate at him like acid. And he and Miles weren't even talking to each other because of the fight on Sunday, but he was going to L4 tomorrow, as far from Duo's wrath as possible. He removed his finger from the ice and watched as the liquid beaded on the tip and fell. It reminded him of Randy's tears. He gave Vaughn a sidelong glance. "Why did you do it?"

Vaughn blinked once at his cousin's question. "Why? Well, hell Donavon, you've been mooning over her since you were eleven years old! And I figured I try to help, just a little. I had good intentions, believe me. I started to feel certain vibes coming from Miles and Megan ever since Corsica, and I knew that your dear brother was attracted to her even though he fought those feelings."

"So you took it upon yourself to throw the whole thing out in the open," Donavon said in a low voice. 

"Well it kind of backfired on me. I was hoping you two would've remembered what you did and didn't do, but neither of you did. And that's when things got ugly."

"You're a baka, you know that Vaughn! You might have had good intentions, but that got shot straight to hell once you started in on Randy!"

"Hey, calm down. She was making it obvious and it was too good of a thing to pass up. So I threw it out there, I knew it would make Miles jealous as hell, but I didn't think he would get that riled up! And even though Randy was mad as hell at me, she couldn't hide one little thing from me."

"Oh and what's that?"

"She felt confused on what was going on. She didn't know precisely why Miles got all upset about her being with you. And what's more the fact is that she wasn't one hundred percent sure about her and Miles."

"And what does that mean?" Donavon asked, his forehead furrowing. 

"That she was having conflicting emotions about you," Vaughn answered knowingly. 

"Huh?" Donavon asked stupidly. 

Vaughn sighed and then smirked. "Nope, not telling you anymore. You have to figure that one out for yourself."

Donavon frowned at him. "Thanks blondie," he muttered. 

Vaughn's lips twitched in a slight grin. "No problem. So you still want to kill me?" he asked engagingly. 

Donavon could see the laughter in his cousin's violet eyes. "That's for me to know," he said, smirking. 

Vaughn chuckled outright at Donavon's reply. He shook his head and took another sip of his beer. He noticed a slight clamor at the door. "I wonder what's going on over there?"

"Who knows," Donavon said with disinterest. 

******************************************************************************

Randy smiled at the bouncer as she walked past him into the pounding music. Lights flashed, creating patterns across her exposed skin. Her foot began to tap to the beat of the music. She made her way towards the dance floor when she felt a slap on her rear and "Gotta get some." She whirled and caught the man's hand, twisting it. "With one flick I could snap your wrist in half. So do you apologize or do I have to make an example of you," she said sweetly, but with an undertone of steel. 

"Sorry ma'am," the man stuttered as he looked at his wrist. 

"Good," Randy said as she let go. She gave him a tight nasty smile before she turned and walked off. "Asshole," she muttered under her breath as she got on the dance floor and started moving to the music. Soon enough, she was asked to dance on the center platform in the middle of the room. Only the best dancers were selected for it. Other platforms ringed the floor, but this one was the most coveted. 

Donavon looked up at the center platform. It was Randy. His mouth dropped opened when he saw what she was wearing. 

Vaughn followed his cousin's gaze. His eyes widened. "Hot damn." He looked back at Donavon. "Like what you see?" he smirked. 

Donavon ignored Vaughn's question and watched her. His eyes followed her movements. 

Vaughn sighed. "Didn't think I would get an answer."

Donavon pushed his way through the crowd towards the center platform. His mouth dropped open even more when she took off the jacket. He wanted to dance with her. It was torture for him just to watch. 

She laughed as one of her favorite songs came on. "Just the song I need," she said triumphantly as she shrugged out of her leather jacket, "To reassert myself."

_Talk to me, tell me your name_

_You blow me off like it's all the same_

_You lit a fuse and now I'm tickin' away_

_Like a bomb…yeah baby_

She swung her hips to the beat of the music. She had always been a provocative dancer and this song was bringing out the best in her. Her fingers slid down her hips. 

His eyes went to the skin exposed between the corset top and the hip hugging leather pants. He bit his lip. He wanted to get up there, but he hadn't seen her or talked to her since Sunday. 

"Come on Donavon, what are you waiting for," Vaughn whispered in Donavon's ear. 

_Talk to me, tell me your sign_

_You're switchin' sides like a Gemini _

_You're playing games_

_And now you're hittin' my heart_

_Like a drum…yeah baby_

Randy extended her arms above her head and then brought them down behind her neck, her hips and her shoulders moving. 

Donavon heard Vaughn's words. He wanted to go up there more then ever. 

"You don't go up there I will," Vaughn said teasingly. 

_Well if Lady Luck_

_Gets on my side_

_We're going to rock this town alive_

_I'll let her rough me up_

_'Till she knocks me out_

_'Cause she walks like she talks_

_And she talks like she walks_

Her eyes were closed as she shook her arms up and then down, following over the curves of her body. Then she thrust her hips hard to the right and then the left, tossing her head to both sides. 

Donavon turned and glared at his cousin. "All right I will."

Vaughn smiled smugly. _"Now lets see if I can get them together this time without screwing it up."_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_Oh, baby when she moves _

_She moves_

_I go crazy 'cause she _

_Looks like a flower_

_But she stings like a bee_

_Like every girl in history_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_I'm wasted by the way_

_She moves, she moves_

_No one ever looked so fine_

_She reminds me_

_That a woman's got one thing on her mind_

Donavon took a deep breath and stepped up onto the platform.

Randy turned around and saw him. She paused momentarily.

"Dance? Please?"

A slight smile crossed her face and she nodded. 

He went over to her and placed his hands on her hips, daring to pull her close to him. 

Randy moved her body in time with his. And as always, in perfect sync. 

_Talk to me, tell me your name_

_I'm just a link in your daisy chain_

_Your rap sounds like a diamond map to the stars_

_Yeah baby_

He spun her around fast. He could feel her hand resting on the back of his neck as they moved together. This was how he had always wanted to dance with her, but he had lacked the courage to do so. But tonight, tonight, she was dressed to kill and he couldn't help himself, even if it was only this one time. 

_Talk to me, tell me the news_

_You wear me out like a pair of shoes_

_We'll dance until the band goes home_

_Then you're gone…yeah baby_

Her one leg was between his as his one arm was around her waist. They moved down to the floor and back up again. 

Vaughn watched with unconcealed amusement lurking in his amethyst eyes. "About damn time," he said to himself. 

_Well, if it looks like love_

_Should be a crime_

_They better lock me up for life_

_I'll do the time_

_With a smile on my face_

_Thinkin' of her_

_In her leather and lace_

She turned away from him, her back up against his chest. She moved her arms behind his neck and moved down his body. 

This was heaven and hell for Donavon as she moved back up again. And at the last line before the chorus, he daringly slid his hands over her figure, down to her leather-clad hips as she swung them hard to the left and to the right. 

"Damn!" was all Vaughn could say. 

_She bangs, she bangs_

_Oh, baby when she moves _

_She moves_

_I go crazy 'cause she _

_Looks like a flower_

_But she stings like a bee_

_Like every girl in history_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_I'm wasted by the way_

_She moves, she moves_

_No one ever looked so fine_

_She reminds me_

_That a woman's got one thing on her mind_

And his one hand stayed there on her hip as the other one came to rest on her thigh, over her hand. He was following the music and was no longer dictating to himself what he should and shouldn't be doing. 

Her other hand arced behind his neck. She could feel his hot breath on her bare shoulder. She turned her head, making their faces seemingly close. 

He then rapidly turned her, dipping her to the beat of the brief interlude. 

_Man, if Lady Luck_

_Gets on my side_

_We're going to rock this town alive_

_I'll let her rough me up_

_'Till she knocks me out_

_'Cause she walks like she talks _

_And she talks like she walks_

She came back hard, her breasts coming up against his chest. And for the first time in a long time, she felt her attraction to him more then ever. Her arms looped about his neck. She could feel the sweatiness of his hands on the skin of her lower back. 

The more their bodies ground together, the more he wanted to carry her off the dance floor and find a dark place and kiss her and touch her all over. His hands moved to her hips. 

_She bangs, she bangs_

_Oh, baby when she moves _

_She moves_

_I go crazy 'cause she _

_Looks like a flower_

_But she stings like a bee_

_Like every girl in history_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_I'm wasted by the way_

_She moves, she moves_

_No one ever looked so fine_

_She reminds me_

_That a woman's got one thing on her mind_

Her hips moved against his in a sensual, teasing manner. Her heart was pounding in an alarming rhythm. She could feel his heart against hers. And she could feel his breath against her cheek. 

His body went up in flames. She was driving him crazy. Insane even. And for the first time, he knew he would have to take an ice cold shower. 

Vaughn shook his head. He could feel the intensity of their feelings. The air was charged with sexual tension around them. _"Well the song definitely helped as a turn on."_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_Oh, baby when she moves _

_She moves_

_I go crazy 'cause she _

_Looks like a flower_

_But she stings like a bee_

_Like every girl in history_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_She moves, she moves_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_She moves, she moves_

The music of the next song came on. They stood motionless on the platform, staring into each other's eyes. 

Vaughn whistled loudly. "Damn you two, that was hottest dancing I've ever seen from the both of you."

Randy and Donavon turned towards his voice. They blinked and then looked at each other. She took a step back, breathing hard. 

Donavon stared at her. Her face was flushed and her breasts were rising and falling rapidly with each breath. He looked down at her hands, seeing the fingerless gloves that covered them. _"Her hands." _He took a step back as well. He hadn't known what had come over him in those four minutes. 

Vaughn's eyes bounced between the two of them as they looked at each other. He could now feel confusion setting in. _"No, no, no, don't do that! This was going so well! Don't go back!"_

"I have to go," Randy said as she swiped her jacket and ran. _"Why am I running? Why am I so scared? What is happening to me? To us?"_

Donavon felt his heart ache with suppressed emotion. _"Randy, please. I love you."_

Vaughn ground his palms into his eyes. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath, "that was going so well. Damn, damn, damn!"

Donavon slowly got off the platform and went back to the bar. He ordered another club soda with lime. He absently took a sip out of it, staring at the ice inside it. He needed something cold to cool down the flames burning inside of him. 

Vaughn said nothing as he came and sat down next to him. He ordered another beer and stared at the bottle. He frowned at it. _"So much for that." _

Randy had the gas pedal pressed all the way to the floor. Her hair whipped wildly about her head as she drove over the curving roads back to her home. Her eyes were centered on the road ahead of her. She almost missed her driveway, slamming on her brakes and fishtailing into the driveway. She didn't see the car sitting just up the road from her house in the dark. 

Miles's eyes popped open when he heard the screeching of tires. He saw headlights swerve crazily into the driveway. "Randy," he said to himself. He climbed out of his car and walked down the long driveway. 

She pulled into the garage in the back. She leaned against the metal of the Jeep. She looked at her hands, they were shaking. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She picked up her jacket from the floor and walked towards the house. The lights were all off. She silently opened the kitchen door and closed it behind her. Then she heard a voice. 

"So you're home," Duo said looking at Randy through the dark kitchen. 

Randy jumped. "Dammit, dad you scared the life out of me." Her hand rested over her pounding heart. "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you to come home," he replied flatly. He got out of his chair and flipped on the lights. Illuminating the room. He got an even better look what his nineteen-year-old daughter was wearing. He scowled. "There is no way in hell you're wearing that out ever again."

It was her turn to scowl. "Were you waiting up just to tell me that."

"No. I was worried about you. You know what time it is?"

"Quarter of one."

"Exactly. A little late even for you," Duo said, a furrow beginning to form between his eyes. 

Randy could see her dad's temper mounting. Her ire was sparked as well, but she bit her tongue. "I know, I'm sorry. I should have told you how late I was going to be. It won't happen again."

"Sure as hell won't happen again," he muttered under his breath. "Where did you go?"

"The Crown. Why?" she asked, pretending not to hear his first statement. 

"Just wondering." He looked at her. He could see the faint shadows of fatigue under her eyes. He sighed. "Go on, get to bed."

"Good night," Randy said as she came over and hugged him tight. She stayed there for a moment, needing his strength and security. 

Duo pressed a kiss on top of her head. "Get some sleep baby."

"All right," she said, pulling away. She looked up into the matching cobalt eyes. "I love you daddy." She smiled ruefully and went up the steps. 

He stared after her. He switched out the light again and sat down in the chair. He heard Hilde come up behind him. "I'll be up soon," he said softly. 

Hilde placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed a kiss on top of his head. "I love you Duo," she whispered. 

Duo placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. "Love you too babe."

She smiled as she slowly withdrew her hand from his. "You did the right thing, you know," she said as she left the room. 

He sighed and turned to look at her retreating form. "But is it really the right thing," he said to himself. 

Randy sat on the edge of her bed in green boxers and a white tank top. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose as she went over to her computer. She flicked on the monitor and began typing in her journal.

Miles climbed over the gate. He couldn't see any lights on like he had before. He knew he was taking a huge gamble in coming here when he knew that Duo was out for his blood. He walked warily over to the tree that stood outside of Randy's window. He began his ascent, using the cat-like grace that he had inherited from both his parents. He walked along the branch and looked in through the partially open window. He could see her sitting at her computer, the reflection of the screen shining on her glasses. He slowly pushed the window the rest of the way open. 

She was so absorbed in what she was doing, she never heard her intruder. She tapped her nails on the wood top of her desk. They had been cut short so she wouldn't cut through her skin again. She saw movement in the screen, causing her to whirl around in her chair. "Miles!"

He stared at her. Her ink black hair spilling over her shoulders in careless disarray. "Hello Randy."

Randy looked at him for a moment. His nose was splinted and under his eyes was dark. "You look like hell," she commented. 

"You don't look much better," Miles shot back, taking note of her lightly bandaged hands and the purple shadows under her blackening cobalt eyes. 

White-hot fury rushed through her. She bit her lip to keep back a scathing retort on the tip of her tongue. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed at him. 

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied hotly. 

"There's nothing to talk about. You cheated, end of story," Randy growled as she stood. 

"No, not the end of story, you cheated too. I wasn't the only one at fault here!" 

"Keep your voice down, my dad is downstairs! And I don't want him coming up here and beating the shit out of you when I just had my floor cleaned! And I didn't knowingly cheat on you!"

"That's bull shit Randy! You cheated first with my brother!"

"And you cheated second with Megan! Two wrongs don't make a right baka!"

"I never said I was right! I was angry and frustrated, I didn't know what the hell I was doing!"

"That's a lie! You knew exactly what you were doing with Megan! If you really didn't want her, you wouldn't have let her kiss you in the first place!"

"At least I'm being honest! I'm not using the guise of being drunk as an excuse to cheat!"

"You really thought I would consciously cheat on you? Hardly! I'm not that kind of girl!"

"And that's a lie too! You are that kind of girl! You make a guy so hot, he can't control himself when he's around you! You're every guys wet dream and you know it!"

Randy's eyes flashed dangerously. 

"And furthermore, you love it! You love the fact that you can turn on any guy with just a look from those deep eyes of yours! You say you don't use sex as a weapon! That's a lie too. Randy you use your sexuality like the most lethal of weapons. You might have been the tomboy but underneath, you're a flirt! A notorious immoral flirt!" Miles flung at her, his emerald eyes hardening. 

She was seething inside. She felt like she was going to explode. "If I'm a flirt then you're a gigolo! You were like that well before you started dating me! I knew what you were, but I didn't care! I was in love with you! And now you come in here and have the audacity to say these things to my face! Good! For once, you're showing a little backbone!"

Miles gritted his teeth as her words struck home. "You always knew what you were doing Randy, no one ever forced you to be a sex pot, which everyone knows you're! If you didn't want sex, you would do half the things you do! You know what I think! I think you use that chastity ring as a cover up! You may walk and talk sex, but your inexperience makes you insecure! Or am I wrong?"

Randy glared at him stonily. 

"Then again, you've always been a firecracker. And you clearly don't remember all that you did with my brother last Friday night! Did you put out for him? Did he get to go where no guy has gone before? Did he fuck you?"

***CRACK* **Her palm connected with his face. "Get out!" she gritted out through clenched teeth. "Get out!" 

Miles walked towards the window, his cheek, burning with the force of her slap. He could see the fire flickering wildly in her eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Good," she said in a low angry voice, her temper barely being held in check. 

He climbed out the window and leaned against the sill. He looked at her. "I never did understand you Randy. You were the one girl I never figured out. What made Donavon so special?"

"Donavon's special because he's not you! And the reason you never understood me was because you chose not to! Now get going before I call my dad up here and he can beat the shit out of you!" And with those words, she slammed the window shut on his fingers. 

Miles bit back the pain coursing up his arms. He gingerly pried his fingers from under the window. They throbbed. He walked unsteadily along the branch and descended from the tree. And as soon as he reached his car, he let out a litany of curses in English and Spanish. He blew on his fingers. "Damn!" He felt an aching remorse though. His words might have made him seem callous and cruel, but he felt bad for what he said and he knew he deserved to get his hands slammed between the window and the sill. But he was jealous of his brother and it made him crazy on what Donavon and Randy might have done that night. He loved Randy. He still did even after she broke his nose and almost broke his fingers. But there was no way to get her back now. She was lost to him forever all because of his own mistake. Megan was gone now. She had returned to Scotland, where she lived. And he would be leaving tomorrow for L4. Far away from his friends and his family so he wouldn't be constantly looking over his shoulder waiting for Duo to beat the shit out of him. He sighed and rested his hands on the steering wheel. He looked back towards the Maxwell house one last time. "I'm so sorry it had to end this way Randy, I hope you can forgive me someday," he said softly to himself and with that he started his car and drove away. 

Randy stared at the window for a few moments before yanking the curtains closed. She flung herself across her bed and clenched the blankets between her fingers. Hot tears of anger threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she then wiped her hands across her eyes, furiously wiping the tears away. No guy had ever said the things that Miles had before. She was outraged and hurt at the same time. She knew that she had cheated on Miles, not knowingly. She never meant to at all. She had loved him too much. But now, she was alone. She had never had her heart broken before and the pain was immeasurable to her. She closed her eyes and crawled up to the top of the bed, switching out her light and rolling under the covers. She knew she was at fault just as much as Miles was. She cheated first with Donavon. A scalding rush of blood infused her cheeks. The way that she had danced with him earlier lingered in her mind. She didn't know why she let him dance with her or touch her the way that he had been. Her feelings were in a jumble, making her confused. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. 

***Song: "She Bangs" by Ricky Martin**

_Author's Note: Stay tuned for more coming soon! And I know this has been a little angsty for the last few chapters, but I promise it'll be lighter soon! XOXO!_


	13. Music and Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids

Changing Seasons, Part 9 

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Randy lightly ran her fingers over the keys of the piano. She had learned to play from Quatre when she was eight. She pressed down on them and began to play a slow soulful piece. The sound echoed in the large music room of the Winner compound in Arabia, where all the families were vacationing for two weeks. She was alone in the room. The sheer curtains that fell from the ceiling all the way to the floor blew gently in the breeze from the open windows. She began to sing the words. 

_I heard he sang a lullaby _

_I heard he sang it from his heart_

_When I found out I thought I would die_

_Because that lullaby was mine_

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss_

_He gently kissed her cherry lips_

_I found that so hard to believe _

_Because his kiss belonged to me_

_ _

Quatre walked past and heard her singing. He stopped and softly opened the door. He watched her, smiling slightly. 

_How could an angel break my heart_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart_

_ _

She pulled out the words from the depths of her heart. She closed her eyes and continued to sing. 

_I heard her face was white as rain_

_Soft as a rose that blooms in May_

_He keeps her picture in a frame_

_And when he sleeps he calls her name_

_I wonder if she makes him smile_

_The way he used to smile at me_

_I hope she doesn't make him laugh_

_Because his laugh belongs to me_

_ _

He could feel her pain in her words. Even though she make everyone believe that she was ok, he could just tell by her song. 

_How could an angel break my heart_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart_

_ _

She was unaware that she had an audience. She felt the wind caress her cheeks from the open windows. 

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying_

_I'm trying to understand_

_Please help me_

_ _

_How could an angel break my heart_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart_

_ _

She played the last few chords until she let her fingers rest lightly on the keys. She opened her eyes and stared at the highly polished black wood. 

"That was beautiful Randy," Quatre said with a smile. He came over and sat down next to her on the bench. "You've surpassed even my talent at this instrument."

Randy smiled up at him. "Vaughn always said you were better at the violin."

"I was. But I know that you play that too. Vaughn said he taught you to play," he said as he idly ran his fingers over the ivory, "And that now you even play better then him," he finished, his eyes twinkling. 

"I try," she said as she folded her hands on her pale blue silk skirt. 

"You never had to. You were blessed with many talents, even musical ones. Which I know you didn't get from your dad," Quatre said, chuckling a little. 

"Remember when I asked you to teach me to play?" Randy asked as she looked up at him. 

"I remember. A tomboyish little girl with two braided pigtails asking me ever so politely to teach her how to play," Quatre said ruffling her long raven hair. "You haven't changed much from that."

"Well instead of pigtails, I have dyed hair and a tattoo, and I'm more of a hoyden then a tomboy," she replied, wrinkling her nose a little. 

"I wouldn't say you were a hoyden Randy. You're still the tomboy at heart, who is very good at hiding things from the rest of the world," he said gently.

Randy lowered her eyes away from the knowing aquamarine eyes. "I'm not hiding anything," she answered faintly. 

Quatre arched a brow at her. 

She sighed. "Can't hide anything from you like I can't hide anything from Vaughn."

"I know what happened two weeks ago with Miles still bothers you. And I know you hide it from everyone because you don't want anyone to know that you're hurt inside and you don't want to worry anyone like you did with your hands," he said as he turned her palms up. He could see pale marks on her palm. There were three sets of scars, all from her nails. 

"I just…" Randy said quietly, not even finishing. 

"I know you feel too proud to let anyone see how much you feel. Just like your dad would hide behind his pride. There is no shame in hiding your pain, even I have. But to take it out on yourself is not good for you or anyone else."

"I couldn't show how much things hurt me as a child, I'm not going to show what hurts me as an adult. I am who I am."

"Butyou don't have to prove yourself anymore. You never had to. You set those standards for yourself. Randy, you're not that tomboy anymore that has to prove that she can be just as tough as the guy can. You are you. And that's all right. You don't have to be anyone but yourself," Quatre said gently. He looked into the cobalt eyes, so much like Duo's. Filled with so much emotion, but never expressing it. He looked down at the scars on her hands. "And you don't have to do this. If you don't express what you feel inside, you'll fall apart."

Randy watched as he rubbed his finger over the scars on her left palm. She looked back up at him. "But I don't know how," she said faintly. 

He smiled and gave her a brief hug. "You can express it in your own way. Just in a way that's not going to hurt you and leave another set of scars like those."

She gave him a wan smile as she leaned away from him. "Thank you Uncle Quatre," she said as she rose from the bench. She pressed a kiss on his cheek and glided out of the room on sandaled feet. 

Quatre smiled sadly as she left. He rested his own hands on the ivory keys of the piano. Randy was so unlike his daughters. They possessed their mother's fiery nature, but they also were calmer and even-tempered. Randy was too much of both her parents. Duo's recklessness, his pride, and his temper, coupled with Hilde's stubbornness, her unquenchable spirit, brains, and looks, made for a combustible combination. She was just the extreme of both of them, which was proving to be unhealthy for her. He sighed. He and the others had always told Duo to keep an eye on her for she walked all over him with abandonment and that he couldn't protect her forever. The brick wall he set up when it came to Randy had met them all. There was no talking to him about it. "If only you had followed our advice Duo," he sighed as he rolled his head back and looked at the gilt ceiling. "And maybe she wouldn't be so hurt by this." He knew more then the others when it came to uncovering Duo's real feelings about his daughter. It was guilt. His fears of losing anyone close to him. He had felt it when Hilde had gone through the difficult labor with Randy. Duo's intense fear. And all he had done was spoil Randy more then the law should allow. But he was so overprotective of her, it drove everyone insane. And now it was coming back to haunt him. Quatre sighed again and went over to the windows and looked out onto the moonlit desert. "Allah help her heal her heart. She sorely needs it," he said silently as he closed his eyes, letting the cool beams of the moon wash over him. 

******************************************************************************

Randy made her way from the main house across the wide courtyard to the bungalow her family stayed in. She could hear the voices of Leigh and Jonathon both slightly raised. She paused by the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. The water glittered like diamonds as the moon hit them as they fell into the crystal pool below. She leaned down and let her hands glide through the water. She stared at her reflection for a moment before moving away. "If only expressing oneself could be that easy," she said ruefully as she turned her head away, leaving the fountain alone once again. 

******************************************************************************

Donavon stepped out of the shadows of the date palms. He had covertly watched Randy stop by the fountain. Her silk skirt flirted with her ankles, the matching top in a darker shade of blue tied behind her neck, leaving her upper back bare. He was more in love with her then he was before. He could still see the unhappiness in her cobalt eyes. The still shuttered look that she had carried since the end of her and Miles. He walked over to the fountain, which she had occupied a moment before. He sat down on the marble edge and trailed his hands through the clear liquid. He didn't hear Duo's approach until he saw the older man's reflection in the pool. He didn't say anything. 

Duo sat down across from Donavon. "You and I have to have a talk."

Donavon looked up at him. "What about?" he asked, although he already had a good feeling about what.

"About you and my daughter. I never actually got to hear your side of that mess a few weeks ago. I wasn't in the right frame of mind at that time," Duo said, arching a brow. 

"That would be understandable," Donavon replied as his hand stilled in the water. "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you can tell me. Randy isn't herself and it shows. It bothers me that she isn't. And I want to know exactly why she's avoiding you and vice versa."

Donavon took a deep breath. "I won't find myself with a noose around my neck when this is done will I?"

"No. I just want to hear what really happened," Duo said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Donavon let out a sigh. "Nothing was supposed to happen. We drank too much, but she had always been able to hold her liquor. I've seen her drink so many times without getting tipsy. And I rarely drink. I guess the Sake was too strong, even for the both of us," he explained as he took his hand out of the water and wiped it on his khaki shorts. "I didn't mean to kiss her, she was drunk as I was. But I…I couldn't stop myself from kissing her when she asked me to. I shouldn't have, but I did."

"Did you only kiss her?" Duo asked quietly. 

Donavon looked up at him with wide eyes. "How I wish that was all I did! But she kissed me again and I couldn't stop her! I don't really remember much more then that…Except the next morning I woke up and…" he trailed off, gulping, "neither of us…I…we…weren't wearing much…. I'm not completely sure what we did," he finished miserably, waiting for Duo to throttle him. 

Duo tilted his head to one side, thoughtfully. "Is that all?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. I took her home; she didn't want to talk about it. God if I hurt her in any way I wouldn't forgive myself. She means…" 

"Too much to you," Duo supplied. He could see the twenty year old's shock. "Didn't I tell you before, I knew how you felt about Randy. And you know what I think?"

"What?" Donavon asked nervously. 

"That nothing happened. You wouldn't. You just don't fit the type of guy that would do that. You're too much in love with her," Duo said plainly. "Although I don't like the fact that you two were drunk and things could have happened. But since I'm sure they didn't, there's nothing for you to worry about. I just want my little girl happy and I know you can."

"What! Even after all that! I couldn't possibly make her happy! She doesn't need a guy like me," Donavon said rapidly. 

"That's where you're wrong. She does need a guy like you. She needs a guy who won't let her walk all over them. Not like me, not like Miles. And you won't."

"I would let her walk all over me. I'm not the guy for her. She wouldn't go for me! I'm her ex's brother!" Donavon babbled. 

Duo looked at him and sighed. "Don't hide what you feel from her. Don't be afraid that she wouldn't love you back. She has more then enough love to give. And you love her. That's the only thing that's important to me. Tell her that you love her. Don't wait any more then you have to. She needs you more then she lets on."

Donavon eyes left Duo's and looked back at the water. "Did you want Miles and her to break up?"

"Maybe. Subconsciously I might have. But not like what happened. I knew that somewhere deep inside of me that Miles wasn't the one for her. He was too afraid of me and he let her do as she liked," Duo answered as he swirled the water with his fingers. 

Donavon bent his head forward and looked down into the water again. "What makes you so sure that I'm the right one for her?"

"Because I do," Duo said cryptically as he too stared into the water. He met Donavon's eyes. "Trust me." He slowly stood and started walking away. "You know. I also have a feeling that she loves you too," he called over his shoulder and disappeared into the shadows of the trees. 

Donavon watched him leave. "Randy loves me? How could that be possible?" _"Well don't you remember what she said that night? **What night? **When you two got drunk, she said she loved you. **That was the alcohol talking. **Are you so sure about that? **I don't know" **_"I don't know," he whispered, echoing his thoughts aloud. He closed his eyes. "How do I tell her that I love her, when I don't even know if she feels the same way?"

***Song: "How Could An Angel Break My Heart?" by Toni Braxton**

** **

_A/N: I'm getting a little sappy aren't I? I promise it'll get better soon! XOXO!_


	14. Peaches and Admittance

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids

Changing Seasons, Part 10 

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

**_ _**

Randy tied the white silk halter around her neck. She was going shopping at the local bazaars. She wore slim fitting khakis, trying to be a little on the modest side in a culture that still didn't like women to show a lot of skin. She wrapped a scarf around her head and slipped on sunglasses as she made her way out of her room. "I'm going out shopping," she called out to her parents who were sitting on the bungalow's porch. 

"Where are you going dear?" Hilde asked as she looked up from her book. 

"To the local bazaar. They always have beautiful things at those shops," Randy replied as she smiled a little at her mother. 

"Have a wonderful time. Bring something back for me," Hilde said as she returned her daughter's smile. 

"Like you need anything more," Duo mumbled with a magazine across his face. His head was resting on Hilde's lap. 

"Quiet you. Go back to sleep," Hilde laughed as she ruffled his bangs with her hand.

Duo stuck his tongue out at her. 

Randy giggled. "Well I won't be too long," she said as she continued down the steps. The blazing sun beat down on her fair skin, which she covered up with a light shawl. She made her way over to the Range Rover in the garage, which was for the use of her family. She turned on the air conditioning full blast. "Man that feels better," she said as she sped out of the gate towards the nearest town. 

******************************************************************************

Donavon walked towards the Maxwell bungalow, with the intention of talking to Randy. He could see Hilde and Duo on the porch. He walked up the few steps. "Afternoon Hilde, Duo. Is Randy here?"

Duo took the magazine off his face and looked up at the young man. "I take it you wanted to talk to her?" he asked as he grinned slightly. 

"Uhh…yeah," Donavon replied, flushing slightly. 

Hilde looked at him with a puzzled expression. 

Duo's grin got a little bigger. "You just missed her. She went shopping at one of the local bazaars."

"Oh, I guess I'll talk to her later then," Donavon said, shrugging his shoulders. He turned his eyes away from Duo's knowing eyes. He walked back towards the main house. 

Hilde looked at Duo and then at Donavon. "Did I miss something here?"

"No, nothing important really," Duo answered innocently. 

"That's bull," Hilde snorted, "But I really don't want to know what you're up to anyway." She looked down at him and smiled slightly. "You still scare me with the things your mind comes up with."

"And it makes you love me all the more," he smirked before leaning up and kissing her. 

******************************************************************************

Donavon shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way towards the main house. He wanted to talk to Randy about their dance at The Crown and everything else that had happened between them.The sun beat down on the back of his neck. He could feel the intense heat. It wouldn't have much of an effect on his skin that was already tanned like his father's, but his mother and his two sisters had to be weary of the sun especially this time of day. He sat down on one of the wicker chairs that overlooked the pool. He sighed and slumped down in his seat. 

"Hello Donavon," Veronica said as she came out on the porch in a two piece. 

He looked up at her and his lips quirked up slightly. "Hey Ver. Going swimming?"

"Yeah, want to join me?" she asked flirtatiously as she leaned down and looked him in the eyes. 

"No thanks," Donavon replied as he looked away from her. 

Veronica frowned for a moment. "I don't understand you," she said as she dropped her towel on the chair next to him. "One minute you're the best boyfriend in the world, and in the next minute you drop me like a hot potato."

"Are we back to this again?" he sighed as he ran his hand over his face. "It wasn't going to work out between us."

"How would you know? You barely gave it a chance," she said tightly, facing him again with her hands propped on her hips. "You asked me out, then six months later, you dump me."

"I didn't dump you. I told you that we weren't right for each other. There's a difference," Donavon said mildly. "You're being melodramatic Ver."

Veronica wrinkled her nose and glared at him with her sapphire eyes. "What was coming between us is what I would like to know? What made you give up after six months? And even after that you haven't dated in almost two years."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can't you leave it alone Veronica. I had my own personal reasons and I didn't want to hurt you while I was sorting through them. And I haven't dated for the past two years is because I've had more important things to do then girls and dating."

"I didn't think it would be another girl Barton, you don't show any interest in any except for all of us. And even then the one you're closest too is Randy," she scoffed as she narrowed her eyes at him a little. 

Donavon opened his eyes and looked at her. "Like I've said, I've had more important things to worry about then girls and dating. And Randy is my best friend."

"Not since you got drunk with her and accidentally kissed her."

"It was one kiss that meant nothing. Stop talking about it already."

Veronica snorted. "Man, aren't you in a touchy mood today."

Donavon stood. "I'm going somewhere, where it's quiet and I don't have to listen to this." He walked off the porch towards his family's bungalow.

She watched him leave, her hands still propped on her hips. "What are you hiding Donavon Barton?" she asked herself.

******************************************************************************

Donavon picked up his journal and set out towards the Land Rover in the garage. He wanted to be alone and it was clear he wasn't going to get it by staying here. He knew a place that he had come across when he was fifteen. It was an oasis about ten miles away. It was secluded. It was private. It was perfect for him to be alone and think.

Randy looked at her purchases in the seat next to her. She had bought some hand-woven fabrics and some jewelry for her mother. She still felt hot and sandy as she drove with the air conditioning full blast. "Man, I need to cool off and fast," she said as she drove across the sand. She looked around and saw something in the distance. "Hmm, I wonder what that is over there?" she asked herself as she turned the Range Rover in that direction. She smiled broadly when she saw it was an oasis. "How lovely," she exclaimed as she opened the door and hopped out. Palms and other desert plants beckoned her. She pulled out two blankets and the portable radio, walking through the undergrowth. "Oh wow! How cool." She looked at the dappled water in front of her. The pond sparkled invitingly. She looked around. "Well there is no one around and I'm perfectly safe on my own. It wouldn't hurt for a short swim." She hurriedly stripped off all her clothes and dove into the cool water. "Now this is the life," she sighed as she tilted her head back and looked up at the trees overhead. 

Donavon halted behind some palms, leaving the SUV in the shade. He climbed out and brought his journal with him. He walked though the thick undergrowth, the shade feeling good on his arms and legs. He came to the clearing where the pond was. His jaw dropped and his face flushed with embarrassed heat. There she was. The woman he always wanted, skinny dipping right in front of him. He could hear the faint sound of music and her humming along with it. "Damn," he muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the image of her curving body suspended in the depths of the clear water. 

Her eyes popped open when she heard someone's voice. She whirled around in the water and her eyes locked with Donavon's. "Oh my God! Donavon! What are you doing here!" She felt color rush to her face. 

"I…I…was coming here to be alone, I didn't realize that you would be here," he mumbled as he glanced away from her. He felt his face flare with color. "Your dad said you were out shopping."

"I was," Randy replied as she sunk down in the water to her chin. "I wanted to cool off. I felt hot."

"Yes, it's hot," Donavon answered weakly. _"And God help me, so are you." "Maybe I should turn around," he said, giving her his back. He could feel his heart pounding like crazy in his chest and his blood rushing though his veins. He heard the splash of the water. _

She dashed out of the water and over to the blankets. She hurriedly picked one up and wrapped it around her like a bath towel. Water slid down her legs and arms. When the blanket was secure, she looked over at his back. "You can turn around now," she called. 

He turned around again. _"At least she's covered so my nervous system doesn't go haywire." He was still blushing a little. "I'm really sorry Randy."_

Randy sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's all right. I probably shouldn't have been doing that."

Donavon was determined to keep his eyes on her face and not the beads of water sliding down her slender throat. He slowly walked over to her and dropped his journal on the blanket lying on the sand. He looked back up at her. "I kind of wanted to talk to you alone anyway."

"What about?" she asked quizzically. She felt warm under his gaze that kept on flickering towards her. 

"About what's happened? About that night at The Crown and the night that you and I both got drunk," he explained hesitantly. "There are some things that have to come out in the open."

"Like what?"

"Like at the dance club. The way that we were dancing…since we never really danced together like that…before."

Randy shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," she sighed, taking a deep breath. 

Donavon averted his eyes once again from her for her action had made her breasts rise a little above the top of the blanket. "So it didn't mean anything?"

"I don't know. Did you want it to mean something? Why all of these questions?"

"I just wanted to know why. It doesn't mean anything. You were kind of dressed to kill and I was wondering if you had a motive for doing so."

Randy frowned. "That's what Miles asked me too."

Donavon's head popped up with surprise. "When did he say that?"

"When I got home that night from the club. He snuck in through my window. He started throwing accusations at me."

"Like what?"

"Like that fact that why was I getting drunk with you. And what really happened that night we got drunk," she said as her frowned got deeper. "He also accused me of leading him on."

"He did? I didn't think he would say that to you," Donavon said with bewilderment. "But…" he trailed off. 

"But what?" Randy asked, her eyes narrowing a little. 

"You dress the part of a tease," he said faintly. 

Her nostrils flared in anger. "What the hell would you know?"

"I'm only telling the truth," Donavon snapped, his temper firing up briefly. "I don't want you think that I was lying to you. And about you leading him on? I would say yes, you do, but you don't do it intentionally. It's just the kind of person you are."

"So you think that too!" Her eyes were darkening imperceptibly. 

He could see her temper mounting by the high color in her cheeks and the way her eyes were glittering ominously. "I didn't say intentionally!"

"That's not all he asked me! He asked me if I was still a virgin! Are you going to question that too!"

"Why would he ask you that?"

"Because he thinks you fucked me!" Randy shouted at him. Her hands clenching and unclenching. 

Donavon's eyes went wide. 

"He was jealous of you because he thought I gave you the goods and he didn't!"

He lowered his eyes to the sand under his bare feet. "I didn't think we did anything. I wasn't sure if we did. But you are still a virgin?" he asked timidly. 

"Of course I am you baka!" she hissed at him. 

Donavon returned his eyes to hers. Her eyes were the almost the color of storm clouds. A drop of water slid down her cheek. He was relieved that she still was a virgin. "I was only asking."

"Well you should know better! And what's it to you anyway! I've never been that kind of girl!

"It's just…it's just…oh hell, I don't know!" he said with exasperation. "Don't get all defensive about it. I'm sorry I even asked."

She compressed her lips into a thin line. "I suppose you're sorry, but it doesn't mean I feel any kinder towards you at this moment."

He sighed, defeated. "This is not what I had in mind," he muttered under his breath as he looked at her. 

Randy tilted her head with some confusion. "And what does that mean?"

He looked into her eyes. "There were other things I wanted to say to you. That I needed to ask you, but I don't know how or if I should even bother telling you now."

"Could you express it non-verbally?" she asked, becoming very annoyed and very perplexed.

His heart beat hard against his ribs. "You want me to express it non-verbally?"

"Is that so hard?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said with pique.

"All right," Donavon said as he cupped her face in his hands. "What my brother said wasn't true. I know you never would do those things intentionally. So don't even believe them for a second. Even I'm a fool for saying them, but it doesn't change how I feel about you." And with that, he kissed her. 

Randy was stunned. Shocked even as his lips pressed against hers. It was a gentle kiss, which he didn't seem to be ending. Her eyes closed gradually as his mouth remained on hers, almost begging for her to participate. Her arms fell bonelessly to her sides. Her lips moved against his hesitantly. 

He started a little when she began to respond. He nudged her lips apart and lightly touched his tongue to her lips. 

She felt her skin tingle and her heart begin to thump wildly. Her hands came up and lightly rested against his light cotton shirt. She never thought that he would kiss her like this. Her lips parted to allow his tongue to stroke hers. 

Donavon slid his hands from her cheeks to her neck. He could still feel the dampness of her skin against his fingertips. He rubbed his thumbs against her jaw.

Randy felt her legs get a little weak. Her fingers tightened in his shirt. She pulled her lips away from his. "Donavon?" she whispered. 

He tilted her chin up to look at him. "There is no way you couldn't know how I feel about you now. I love you Randy. I have since we were kids. There we so many times I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid to."

She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. "You…love me?"

"Yes, I love you. You're all that I ever wanted," he said softly as he gazed deep into her eyes. 

Randy was stupefied by his admission. She didn't know what to say. 

When she didn't say anything, Donavon searched her eyes and could see the confusion flickering in them. He kissed her upturned lips lightly. "I don't care if you don't love me back. I just want you to know how I feel about you. I love you," he said as his lips pressed against hers insistently. 

Her eyes closed as her mind still whirled with the words he just said. _"He loves me. He said that he's always loved me. Why didn't I see it?" His kiss continued to make her mind turn to mush and she could feel languorous warmth stealing through her limbs. __"What is he doing to me? Miles's kisses never made me feel like this." Her lips melded with his in another kiss and her arms came up and looped around his neck. _

Her response to his kiss startled him. _"She's really kissing me back. Is this really happening? **Believe it Barton, it's really happening." He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her tightly to him. Her tongue was rubbing against his, making all rational thought flee from his mind. **_

Randy had to stand on the tip of her toes as she kissed him. She could feel his hands resting on the small of her back. She moved her body closer to his, her breasts flattening against his chest. 

Donavon growled in his throat as she pressed her body even closer to his. Bits and pieces of that drunken night came to him in his mind, the feel and taste of her skin against his mouth and his fingertips. His hands fisted a little in the blanket covering her. 

Her mind was in a haze. She could feel his heart pounding against hers. She couldn't explain what it was making her feel. Her skin itched from the inside out. 

Even though he was rigidly controlling his libido, his mind had less then saintly ideas. **_"God, she tastes good. I could do this forever and never get tired of her mouth. I would so love to touch her all over with my hands and mouth. Feeling her arch her body against mine and hear her sighing my name in my ear. __No, no Donavon. You can kiss all you like, but you're not going to do anything more. So get those salacious little thoughts out of your head." The radio was still playing in the background, just loud enough for them to hear. _**

So hot, hot 

_It's the S the L the I the M_

_ _

_Let me tell you what I wanna do_

_Let me show you that I'm feelin' you_

_Wanna sex, wanna ride with you_

_Wanna put my lips all over you _

_ _

His control was breaking as she rubbed her body against his. His mouth left hers and trailed down her neck, sipping the water still clinging to her. "You taste so good," he breathed against her throat, "Do you taste that way all over?"

Randy had never heard his voice like that before. It only served to make her skin burn even more. 

_Can't get enough of you_

_Always take care of you_

_So sweet, so very wet_

_So good, girl you make me sweat_

_ _

Donavon hands slipped down to her hips. He sealed his mouth to the base of her throat, sucking lightly. He slowly began lowering her down to the blanket at their feet. He felt hot all over, his clothes, sticking to him. 

Her head fell back. Parts of her were tingling deliciously as she was gently lowered to the blanket. He came to lie on top of her, one of his legs resting between hers. A long drawn out sigh escaped her lips. 

_Girl I'm talkin' 'bout_

_ _

His skin prickled as she sighed. His lips dropped a little lower, licking the water from her flesh. 

Her hands came up and began running through his thick russet hair.

_Peaches and cream_

_I need it cause you know I'm a fiend_

_Getting' freaky in my Bentley limousine_

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_ _

Donavon could taste the sweetness of her skin. **_"She tastes just like the peaches she smells like."_**

**_ _**

_Know what I mean_

_Peaches and cream_

_ _

Randy arched her body against his mouth, wanting to feel it all over. She couldn't get enough

_I need it cause you know I'm a fiend_

_Getting' freaky in my Bentley limousine _

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_Know what I mean, peaches and cream_

_ _

He felt her body move against his. The junction of her thighs, sliding against him teasingly. "Randy," he growled against her breastbone. He wanted her so damn bad it was making him hurt all over. His one hand, with a mind of its own, was gliding up from her knee to her thigh. 

She felt herself get even hotter. Flames were burning in the pit of her stomach, wanting to be put out. "Donavon?" she asked in a smoky voice.

_I never thought that I would be_

_So addicted to you_

_On top, underneath, on the side of you_

_Better yet baby inside of you_

_ _

"Mmm?"

"Touch me," she whispered raggedly. 

"Where?"

"Higher," she instructed as his hand slid up her thigh to the hem of the blanket. "Higher."

His hand disappeared beneath the blanket, traveling up the smooth expanse of her long toned thigh. His fingers paused momentarily, suddenly unsure.

She decided for him, shifting her body down until his fingers touched her. "Oh God," she sighed. 

_Love the way you're just flowin' down _

_And I can feel it all around_

Donavon was startled for a few seconds. He had never done this before. His fingers pressed against her warm, wet flesh. 

Randy let out a whimper. 

_In the front, in the back of you_

_Ooh, I love the taste of you_

He looked up at her face. Her eyes were half-mast, the cobalt blue, darkening to a midnight blue. He had never seen her eyes look like that before. They were filled with passion. For him. He watched her face as he deliberately moved his fingers. Her eyes closed and another whimper escaped her lips and he couldn't help but smile. 

_Girl you know what I'm talking about_

_ _

Her nails dug into his shoulders. The feelings rushing through her were intense. Intense sexual feelings. She had never let Miles touch her like this. 

_Peaches and cream_

_I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend_

_Getting' freaky in my Bentley limousine_

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_ _

Donavon bent his head and captured her lips once again with his. _"I shouldn't be doing this. **I can't help it anymore. I don't want to stop." He felt her moan against his lips. And being guided instinct, he dipped one finger inside of her. **_

"Oh God."

_Know what I mean_

_Peaches and cream_

_ _

"Randy," he whispered against her mouth. His finger reached higher into the welcoming warmth of her body. His finger touched the thin membrane that proclaimed her virginity. _"I can't make love to her. I can't do this." He started to remove his finger._

"No, don't stop," she said breathlessly against his lips. 

He gazed down at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied before she pulled him down to her lips. 

_I need it cause you know I'm a fiend_

_Getting' freaky in my Bentley limousine_

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_Know what I mean, peaches and cream_

_ _

Her breathy admission made him groan as her hands slid down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. The feel of her fingers roving over his skin made him plunge his finger deeper inside of her, causing her to gasp pleasurably. 

_Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough_

_Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up_

_Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up_

_Got your legs around my neck so I can't get up_

_ _

Randy could feel something building up inside of her. She knew what it was and she wanted it. She wanted to know what it felt like. Her nails raked down his chest. 

He felt her tightening around his finger. He felt the sharp sting of her nails on his chest. 

_See the boys 112 we from the A' (A' –shorty we don't play)_

_And we it comes to eating peaches, shorty we don't play_

_So all the ladies in the house if your peach the shit_

_Put your hands in the air represent your clique_

_ _

She tore her lips away from his, her breathing labored. Her eyes honed in on his. 

Donavon returned her look, by boldly looking into her passion filled eyes. 

_Peaches and cream_

_I need it cause you know I'm a fiend_

_Getting' freaky in my Bentley limousine_

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_ _

Randy felt like she was going to explode. She wanted it and yet at the same time she didn't want the incredible feeling to ever end. _"Is this what I've been missing? Have I needed him to feel this way?" "More."_

He watched her moist lips form the words. He pressed his forehead against hers, keeping their eyes locked. She began to emit soft whimpers from her lips. 

_Know what I mean_

_Peaches and cream_

_ _

Donavon gently thrust in another finger. 

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers managed to hit something inside of her. She felt her skin pebble with excitement as the feeling swept throughout her whole body. 

_I need it cause you know I'm a fiend _

_Getting' freaky in my Bentley limousine_

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_Know what I mean, peaches and cream_

_ _

Suddenly, she went into overload. The pressure inside of her burst a thousand directions. Her back arched, pressing down on his fingers embedded inside her body. And his name rushed past her lips in a serrated sigh. "Oh Donavon."

His skin prickled at the sound of his name being called. Her eyes were closed as short cries burst from her lips. He watched her expression change to one of rapture. He had never thought he would get to see that kind of face from her. He so desperately wanted it to be more then just his fingers inside her. He covered her mouth with his. 

_Oh girl I need it_

_I gotta have it_

_It's always on my mind_

_ _

This was his fantasy. It had always been in the back of his head, where he kept all his other little less then saintly ideas stored. And it was coming true. His tongue tangled with hers. 

_Know what I mean_

_Peaches and cream_

_ _

Randy dug her nails into his resilient flesh, breaking slightly through the skin. Waves of bliss continued to crash through her. She never wanted this feeling to ever end. 

_I like it in my car_

_Or even in my bed_

_Or baby on the stairs_

_ _

Donavon felt her nails and he hit that spot in her one more time, making her cry out against his mouth. 

"Donavon!"

_Know what I mean _

_Peaches and cream_

The feeling slowly began to recede. Randy didn't even want to move. Her body felt heavy with lassitude. 

Donavon slowly removed his fingers. He propped himself up on one elbow to look down at her. The shadows of the tree danced across her, creating dappled patterns on her skin. Her eyes were still closed and she was still breathing hard. "Randy," he whispered. 

_Oh girl I need it_

_I gotta have it_

_It's always on my mind_

_ _

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into the love and desire filled gray green eyes. She couldn't explain what had happened. In those few seconds, even though he wasn't inside of her, she felt like they were one. 

_ _

_Know what I mean_

_Peaches and cream_

He watched her take shallow breaths, her breasts rising and falling rhythmically. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the base of her throat, against her pulse. It was still throbbing madly. Just being with her like this in the aftermath was better then actually making love to her. It was all he needed. 

_I like it in my car_

_Or even in my bed_

_Or baby on the stairs_

_ _

She felt the softness of his lips against her. Her lips curved up into a smile. His hair tickled her throat. 

_Know what I mean _

_Peaches and cream_

"Randy, Randy, I love you," Donavon said against her skin as he bent his head and pressed a kiss directly over her heart. 

_Peaches and cream_

_I need it cause you know I'm a fiend_

_Getting' freaky in my Bentley limousine _

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_ _

_Know what I mean_

_Peaches and cream_

_ _

Randy heard his words. Her heart swelled with happiness. His lips came back to hers, and they clung together for several moments. 

_I need it cause you know I'm a fiend_

_Getting' freaky in my Bentley limousine _

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

He lifted his mouth away from hers. He looked down at his slippery fingers. They were covered with her. **_"Her mouth and her skin taste like peaches, does the rest of her taste the same?"_**

_Know what I mean, Peaches and cream _

Donavon looked back into her eyes. They were bright, filled with desire and something else he couldn't define. He lifted his fingers to his lips and lightly licked them off. **_"She tastes just like peaches."_**

Randy felt herself become enflamed again. She couldn't believe that he had just done that. She could feel his erection pressing against her hip. He wanted to. Her hand that was resting on his tanned skin wandered down his rippled stomach, but before her hand could reach its goal, his fingers enfolded around it. 

"No Randy. If you touch me I won't be able to restrain myself. You don't have to because just watching your face and hearing you say my name is enough," Donavon said faintly. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed each one. "I want to keep you a virgin. It belongs to the man who gets the honor of calling you wife and no one else. Not even me."

"But what if I don't want to be a virgin any more. Miles seemed to want a girlfriend he didn't have to wait for," she whispered ruefully. 

"My brother was a dope. I want to wait for you," Donavon said as he stood. He pulled her up with him. He saw her about to protest and he shook his head. "I want you to be sure how you feel about me. You know that I love you, but I can still see the uncertainty in your eyes. And if I'm the man you marry, I would love nothing more to make love to you."

Randy's mouth rounded in a small O. "Have you ever had sex before?"

"No."

"Not even with Veronica?"

"No, as much as she tried to tempt me. But I have this notion about waiting for the right woman."

"So what we just did…you never did that before?"

"No. I never wanted to before. Have you?"

She lowered her eyes. "No, I never let Miles go that far or rather he never ventured that far." She raised her eyes to his once again. "And you and Ver…"

"Never went that far. I was always a complete gentleman with her. There was only one who I would even think about touching like that," he said as he bent his head over hers. He pressed a kiss on her rumpled hair. 

Randy felt his heartbeat against hers. He didn't have to say whom he was talking about. She already knew it was her. She leaned away a little and looked into his face. "Then why if you loved me so much, why didn't you let your brother date me?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy and I thought you would be happier with him rather then me. I felt that he could give you what you needed," Donavon replied. He could still see bewilderment in her eyes. He reached up and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "I think its time you head back. You're parents will be wondering where you are."

She nodded her head. "I guess so." She was reluctantly released from his embrace. She picked up her clothes. "Do you mind?" she asked, blushing faintly. 

"No, not at all," he said as he turned around. He closed his eyes as well. He could hear the slight rustling of her pulling on her clothes. 

Randy hurriedly tied the halter around her neck. She glanced up at him. His back was to her. She smiled slightly. "Always the perfect gentleman," she whispered to herself. "You can turn around now," she said as she smoothed her hand over her pants. 

Donavon turned to gaze at her and she looked beautiful as always. He didn't say anything, but went over to her and pulled her into his arms. He never wanted to let her go. "I love you, but I know that you need time to think about this." He tipped her chin up with his fingers and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Now go on back to the compound."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Aren't you?"

"I'll follow you in a little while. Ok?"

"All right," she said as she picked up the blankets and headed back towards her SUV. She glimpsed him over her shoulder as she walked away. _"He loves me. I never thought he felt anything for me. He's had a crush on me since we were little and I never knew it. He didn't even know that I had a crush on him too. But he's right, I have to have some time to think about this before I jump into anything."_

_ _

Donavon looked after her as she disappeared in the undergrowth. He expelled a deep breath and raked his hands through his mussed hair. He sat down on the sand and stared at the water. He told her. He had finally told her that he loved her. It was a monumental point in his view. He looked down at the nail marks on his chest and couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I don't know how the hell I'm going to hide these, but I'll think of something." He could still hear her voice in his ears as she climaxed. It sent chills all over his body again. "Maybe a dip in the water would be a good idea," he said as he stripped off his shirt and toed off his shoes before heading towards the water. _"But I don't know how she feels about me. That's the only drawback, but I'm hoping she feels something for me. I love her so much, and I need her to love me back."_

_ _

***Song: "Peaches and Cream" by 112**

_ _

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. A little lime/lemon in there for all you hentais! Stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!_


	15. Jealous Admittance

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

_ _

Changing Seasons, Part 10b 

**_ _**

Vaughn looked first at Randy and then at Donavon. She was wearing a secretive little smile and his cousin was wearing a similar grin. The desert moon hung over the terrace as they ate outside during dinner. A cooling breeze tousled his platinum hair. He tapped his fork on the edge of his plate. "All right, what's going on here? You two are smiling like two little kids who did something wrong?" he asked. 

Randy looked up from her vanilla cake, startled. "Oh nothing," she replied as she cast a quick look at Donavon before lowering her eyes back to her plate. 

Vaughn frowned. 

"It's nothing Vaughn," Donavon said as he glanced over at Randy before going back to his cake. 

Vaughn's frown grew deeper. "I hardly can…"  
  


Mira slapped her hand over her brother's mouth. "No more. You already gotten the crap kicked out of you by him."

He cast a mutinous look at his baby sister as he pulled her hand away from his mouth. "I was only asking Mira," he mumbled. 

"You're too nosey," Mira said knowingly. "And didn't dad already talk to you about that?"

Vaughn slunk down in his seat and said nothing. 

Randy raised her eyes to Donavon's over her cake. She smiled at him. 

Donavon returned her smile. 

Veronica frowned. "That's it! I want to know why you two are smiling at each other like that!"

Donavon turned his eyes towards her. "It's nothing Ver, really."

She snorted disdainfully. "Like I believe that! Where did you go this afternoon?"

"I went to a place where I could be alone," he replied evenly. 

"Is that so?" Veronica asked snidely. 

"Ver, it's nothing," Randy assured her as she turned to look at her. Her eyes flickered worriedly towards Donavon. 

"I smell a fight coming on," Vaughn muttered as he stuffed a bite of cake into his mouth. 

"Stay out of it Winner," Veronica snapped as she turned her sapphire eyes towards Donavon and back at Randy. 

"Why can't you leave it alone?" Donavon asked as he tried not to roll his eyes. He was getting justifiably worried as well. 

"Because you two look too suspicious for it to be nothing," she shot back. 

Her tone caused Randy to narrow her eyes a little. "Well maybe it's because it's none of your business."

Sapphire blue collided with cobalt blue. "So there is something going on?" she asked turning all her attention towards Randy. 

"Yes, there is, but it's none of your business or anyone else's. Stop sounding like a jealous ex-girlfriend Veronica!" Randy retorted. 

Veronica's eyes turned arctic. "Oh so you think I sound like a jealous ex-girlfriend. And exactly what the hell is that supposed to mean Randy?"

"What I mean is that you have no right to interrogate Donavon because he's no longer your boyfriend. He doesn't have to answer to you," Randy hissed. 

A death glare worthy of her father's was shot in Randy's direction. "You know what Randy, I would like to know why you're jumping to his defense. You've barely talked to him in two weeks and all of a sudden you two are really friendly again. That's very circumspect if you ask me."

Randy glared right back, not at all intimidated by Veronica's death glare. "We talked," she said in a clipped voice. 

"You talked huh? Well when I talked to him earlier, he was really touchy, especially about you. Matter of fact it was about what happened the night you two got drunk and afterwards. You two kissed. Is that all you did?" she asked sarcastically. 

Randy's face went scarlet, then white, and then scarlet again. "What are you getting at Ver?"

"Well something must have happened if he's so touchy about it?" Veronica asked archly. 

"Nothing happened, so that makes it none of your business Veronica!" Randy growled. 

"And now today he returns not long after you, wearing that silly stupid grin that all men seem to wear after they got laid," Veronica insinuated. 

Her reply made Randy grit her teeth. Donavon to choke on his coffee and Vaughn to choke on his cake. 

Vaughn blinked his eyes as he finally stopped choking. His eyes bounced between Randy and Veronica, and then Donavon, who was also recovering. 

Randy and Veronica had been known to clash every once in a while, but not in this degree. It made all the other kids stop and watch. It wasn't too often that a Maxwell and a Yuy would lock horns anymore since Chris and Victoria were married. And a fight between a Maxwell and a Yuy always proved to be interesting. 

"That's enough Veronica" Donavon snapped as he looked over at her. "There's nothing that you need to know, since it's none of your business. So stop asking because no one is going to tell you."

"Since when did you automatically take her side?" Veronica narrowed her eyes at him.

"Since now. Lay off Veronica," Donavon bit out. 

Veronica's eyes rounded and her mouth fell open in realization. "You slept with her!"

Donavon's eyes popped open wider. "That's not true!"

More eyes went towards them. 

"I didn't sleep with him!" Randy protested angrily. 

"Then prove it!" Veronica yelled. 

"Oh shit," Vaughn sighed. 

"I'm still a virgin! Is that what you wanted to hear!" Randy shouted back. 

Donavon rubbed his hand over his face in irritation. "Dammit Veronica! I didn't sleep with her at any time!"

"That's a lie!"

***CRACK* Randy's palm smacked Veronica's cheek. "WILL YOU SHUT UP! HE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ME; I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM! HE LOVES ME YOU COW!"  
  
**

Her statement caused all eyes to widen with surprise. 

"About damn time it was brought out into the open," Vaughn said as he leaned back in his chair. 

Veronica held onto her burning cheek as she looked at Randy with incredulous eyes. She glanced over at Donavon, who was looking at Randy with shock. Another realization dawned on her. "You broke up with me because of her didn't you Donavon? It was because of her you broke up with me."

Donavon winced, but nodded his head slowly. 

She turned her eyes back at Randy. "YOU BITCH!" She grabbed onto Randy's hair and yanked. 

Randy let out a shriek and latched onto Veronica's blond locks. They both stood, holding onto each other's hair. 

******************************************************************************

Duo sighed, "Not again."

Heero rolled his head back. "I suppose you and I have to separate our daughters."

"Guess so," Duo replied as he pushed away from the table. 

"This is ridiculous," Quatre muttered under his breath. "A fight always seems to break out when they're here in my house."

Heero flinched when there was a sound of tearing cloth and hurried after Duo. 

******************************************************************************

"Randy!" Donavon yelled as he tried pulling her off of Veronica. 

Vaughn pulled her back as well to get to Veronica, who immediately went back after Randy. "Veronica calm down!" He held on tight to her waist. 

"Here give her to me," Duo instructed as he reached Randy and Donavon. 

Donavon handed her over to him. 

Vaughn wordlessly handed a pissed off Veronica to Heero. "Take her."

Heero held onto the struggling Veronica. "Veronica stop it right now!"

"She's the reason he broke up with me!" she yowled. 

"I didn't know I was at the time silly bitch!" Randy hollered back as Duo held on tight to her. 

Veronica growled, but couldn't get free of her father's grip. "This is all your fault!" she hissed as she gave Donavon a malevolent stare. 

"I thought it was best Veronica! I didn't want to hurt you! So I broke up with you! Get over it!" Donavon said exasperatedly.

"He's right you know," Vaughn interjected. "In the long run he would have hurt you. It was better for him to let you go when it wouldn't hurt you as much."

Veronica's hostile eyes zeroed in on Vaughn. "Shut up Winner!"

Vaughn shrugged unrepentantly. "I'm right though and you know it. So stop being a spoil sport and get over it. You have a whole bunch of guys at your beck and call. Just let it go. So what if Donavon loved Randy then. He treated you very well considering his feelings."

Veronica's mouth snapped shut at Vaughn's words. She didn't say anything more and let herself be taken away by her dad. 

Duo sighed and reluctantly released Randy. He turned her to face him. He gave her quick once over to make sure that she was ok. "You all right?" he asked. 

"I'm fine dad," Randy replied in a calmer tone. "I didn't mean to start a commotion again."

Her words caused Vaughn to roll his eyes. 

"That's all right," Duo said softly. He brushed back her hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "You didn't create that much of a disturbance."

"It would be abnormal if something didn't happen," Vaughn interceded wryly. 

"Got that right," David chuckled from his chair. 

Duo's eyes went to Donavon. "So you told her?"

Donavon ducked his head. "Yeah."

"That's good," Duo said, smiling slightly. 

Randy flushed. "Dad!"

"All right, I'll shut up now," Duo smirked as he pressed a kiss on Randy's forehead. He went back to his seat next to Hilde. 

"So, you finally told her that you loved her. About damn time cos," Vaughn said, grinning. 

"And how did you know?" Randy asked Vaughn. 

"I'm an empath remember? I've known since we were kids that he had a thing for you," Vaughn answered knowingly. 

She propped her hands on her hips. "And you didn't tell me!"

Vaughn smirked. "No, I thought it would be better if he told you. My dad knew too. And your dad actually figured it out as well. No one else seemed to notice the calf eyes he constantly sent your way."

Randy's eyes turned towards Donavon, who was coloring slightly. She smiled. "I'm glad I know now."

"It's good that you do or else I was going to have to shoot him to put him out of his misery," Vaughn joked. 

"Very funny Vaughn," Donavon said, his face reddening even more. He looked at Randy. "But it makes me feel better that I told you."

"I'm glad you told me too," Randy said quietly. 

"Let's not get all mushy here, I want to be able to keep my dessert," Vaughn said dramatically as he placed a hand over his stomach.

"Like mushiness ever stopped you from eating Winner," Jet teased. "You're a bottomless pit."

Vaughn stuck his tongue out at Jet. "Like you should talk."

"Children please," Mira said as she rolled her eyes. "Act your age."

"Quiet short stuff," Vaughn said as he ruffled his seventeen-year-old sister's hair.

"Hey stop that!" Mira protested. 

Randy's eyes went to Donavon's. "So what now?"

"I think we should give Veronica a wide berth for a few days. She's always been one to hold a grudge," Donavon replied. "But I know you haven't had a lot of time to think yet and I want to give you that time."

"That's all right. But I agree with you about giving Ver a wide berth. She's pissed and rightly so," Randy said as she looked in the direction that Heero had taken Veronica.

He nodded his head and held out her chair for her. "Why don't you finish your cake?"

She sat down. "Thank you. All that fighting made me hungry."

Her reply caused Donavon to laugh as he went back to his seat. He smiled at her from across the table. 

She smiled back. 

******************************************************************************

Duo grinned happily in his seat as he polished off his second slice of cake. "Mission accomplished."

Hilde rolled her eyes. "You sound like Heero when you say that."

"But Donavon admitted his feelings for our daughter. That puts me in a very good mood," he said as he licked the icing off his fork. 

She sighed. "I knew you were up to something and I thought I was better off not knowing."

"But this time it wasn't bad. I just wanted Randy happy and Donavon…well; I just wanted him to admit his feelings. He really does love her you know."

"And how did you know all of this?" Trowa asked curiously. 

"I've known since before Randy started dating Miles. Didn't you notice how your son's eyes always followed her around," Duo replied. 

Trowa frowned. "No, not really."

Duo shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't the only one who knew. Vaughn and Quatre knew as well, but that was just from being empaths. I just happened to notice."

"For the first time you were being observant," Trowa remarked drolly. 

Duo wrinkled his nose a little. "You'd be surprised at what I notice."

"That makes me worry," Trowa sighed. "But what's puzzling is that you still let Miles date Randy when even you knew how Donavon felt about her."

"I was giving your first born a chance and Donavon graciously stepped out of the way for his big brother," Duo said as he pilfered another slice of cake. 

Middi smiled ruefully. "Donavon always did what was best for people. I'm just shocked that I didn't know that he had a crush on her for so long. He never let on how he felt."

"That's Donavon for you. He's always been quiet and secretive just like Trowa," Duo replied as he stuffed another bite of cake in his mouth. 

"Couldn't agree with you more," Middi said, smiling as she slipped her hand in her husband's.

"Now the only problem now is Veronica. She's good and mad now because she figured out that Randy was the girl that Donavon really liked," Trowa said matter of factly. 

"It's nothing. Like your nephew said, she has plenty of guys at her beck and call," Duo said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. 

"Yeah, but would you want to be on a receiving end of any Yuy's temper?" Trowa asked pointedly. 

"Nope," Duo answered.

"Didn't think so," Trowa said as he squeezed his wife's hand under the table. 

Heero set down his daughter in her bedroom. He gave her a critical once over, noting the tear in her sleeve. He sighed. "Was that really necessary?"

Veronica looked at him stonily. "The bitch started it."

He sighed with exasperation. "Veronica, you helped it along too, so you're not entirely blameless here."

"Donavon dumped me because of her!" she snapped.

Heero rubbed the heel of his hands in his eyes. "That was two years ago sweetheart. You've dated plenty of other guys since then."

"So! The real reason he dumped me was because of Randy! My best friend! Of all people!"

"Veronica, two years ago, Randy was dating Miles. And Donavon didn't date anyone since he broke up with you," he said mildly. 

"Dad! But that's still not fair!"

"Ver, it was two years ago, you said yourself you were over it a long time ago. So why are you so mad about it now? Donavon has been free to date any girl since he broke up with you, he chose not to."

"No, instead he's in love with my best friend and I only find out that was the real reason for him breaking up with me," Veronica pouted. 

"Did Randy go after him? Did she know that he liked her? No, he didn't. So you can't go blaming Randy for that. She didn't really take him away from you in the first place," he said rationally. 

She scowled. "Thanks dad for being so understanding."

Heero scowled back. "I won't take that from you, young lady. Stop acting like a brat. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at Donavon for not telling you the real reason he broke up with you. But even now, there is a limit. It was over two years ago."

"But dad…"

"Like I've been saying, it was two years ago. And you should just let it go. If you're jealous, just say so instead of getting involved in a fistfight with Randy. But Donavon and Randy are both free to be with each other if they wish and you don't have a say in it. I know it's not what you want to hear sweetheart and I don't want to have to say it either. But that's just the way it is," he said gently. 

Veronica crossed her arms and sulked a little. "It's just not fair that's all."

Heero smiled ruefully and went over to her. He brushed back the burnished gold strands from her shoulders. "Love is never fair. There is no rules and that's why it isn't fair."

"I guess," she said hesitantly. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry dad," she said softly. 

"It's all right. You and Randy should probably talk about this tomorrow, all right," he said as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Now, do you want to come back for the rest of dessert or are you going to stay here?"

"I'll come back out, just give me a minute or so," Veronica said, a faint smile creasing her lips.

"All right," Heero said as he left her alone. He walked back to the main house slowly. "So much for Relena teaching either of our daughters pacifism," he muttered under his breath. 

She sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. She stared the tiled floor under her feet. "If only you had told me the real reason Donavon. I really liked you too and it did hurt when you broke up with me. But I guess what's done is done, but I guess it also means I don't have to like it either," she said to herself, as her smile grew a little more. "And it also doesn't mean that Randy will like you back." She pushed herself off of the bed and straightened her rumpled clothes. "And there are plenty of guys that like me. He's just one, there are always more out there for me." And with that, she flounced out of her room and back towards the main house. 

_ _

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed that part. There will be more coming soon! XOXO!_

_ _


	16. Time to Make Up and Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except for the kids

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 11

Randy sighed as she sat out on the porch of the main house. A book was lying on her bare stomach as she sat by the quiet pool. She heard footfalls and craned her head to see who it was. "Veronica."

"Randy," Veronica said as she sat down in the chair next to her. She looked out at the water as well. "You think we should talk."

"About last night? Sure why not," Randy replied as she sat up in her chair. "I already got a stern talking to from my dad for smacking you."

"Well you do resort to physical means and you aren't light on the smacks. You hit hard," Veronica said mildly as she brushed her golden hair back over her shoulder. 

A slight smile crossed Randy's lips. "I figure that you're a Yuy, you can take a little punishment. You usually hit back."

"That's true. Us Yuys and Maxwells are always in competition over something," Veronica smirked. 

"And the Maxwells always tend to get the better of the Yuys in the end," Randy answered, smirking back. 

"You only wish," Veronica snorted disdainfully. 

"Well that means you have throw in the Changs too. Wufei always pushed Leigh, Merin, and Jet into being competitive," Randy remarked wryly as she placed her hands behind her head and leaned back. She looked out of the corner of her eye at the other girl. "And especially with any Maxwell."

"Wufei only wants his kids to best a Maxwell because your dad has spent years driving him insane," Veronica said drolly as she also leaned back in her chair. 

"And it really sticks it to him that his oldest daughter is in love with one," Randy snickered, but then her expression sobered a little. "But I don't think Leigh is even talking to my brother now. He's moody and I already caught him sneaking a case of beer in his room."

Veronica wrinkled her nose. "That doesn't sound good. Does he always do that?"

"Sneak beer? No. But the temperamental part? Yes. He's always like that when he's in a mood not to be reckoned with. But the drinking part is new, even for him," Randy said, as a worried look crossed her face. "And I don't even think my parents know what's going on really. All they know is that Jonathon and Leigh broke up almost two weeks ago."

Veronica made another face. "That really doesn't sound good."

"You're telling me. You know how volatile a Maxwell temper is, couple it with alcohol and you want to be running in the opposite direction," Randy said seriously. 

Veronica shivered at the mental picture she drew up. "Damn, makes me glad I'm not a Maxwell."

A wry smile crossed Randy's lips. "And now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About you and Donavon," Veronica answered as she looked back at Randy. "What exactly is going on between you two?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure to tell you the truth, but I know that he loves me. He loved me so much he let Miles step in. He thought that his brother was what I needed," Randy said as she closed her eyes. 

Veronica's lips twisted in a rueful smile. "Then he started dating me, to get over you." She sighed. "The things men do to get over a certain woman."

"I didn't know anything until he told me Ver, honest. I didn't know I was his reason for dating you in the first place and then for breaking up with you," Randy admitted. 

"I know that now, but still it would have been nice of him to tell me the real reason instead of covering it up with what he told me," Veronica said as she absently scraped her thumbnail with the other one. 

"But you know how he is. He never wants to hurt anyone and he didn't want to hurt you."

"That's understandable. I know he doesn't like to cause anyone pain, but you know I still wish hadn't lied to me."

"If we couldn't cause each other pain, it wouldn't be love. It is very hurtful, as I should know. But you know Ver; it wasn't like you did date a multitude of guys afterwards. You've always had the boys follow you around."

"Only because they were all scared half to death of your dad after Bobby told them about the shotgun. And they were pretty intimidated by my dad as well."

"Any boy would be intimidated by your dad," Randy said with an amused smile. "Just like they see mine. And they probably see Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Zechs the same way."

"They see every guy as a potential threat to their dear little girls," Veronica said in a sing song voice. "But you know, it didn't stop any of your brothers from dating certain girls."

"It's only because they've seen my brothers grow up. They know them pretty well considering," Randy said knowingly.

"And Donavon, the golden good boy besides his sainted cousin Damien. You know they're family just by that," Veronica snorted. "He's the one guy your dad's ever trusted with you, maybe Vaughn, but you know that he's a fair haired wolf in sheep's clothing. And Donavon's always been your closest friend besides me. I just find it hard to believe that he never told anyone and no one ever noticed."

"There's a lot of things we don't always notice about each other. You know way back when I was about ten or eleven I had a crush on Donavon. I never told anyone that either and my crush lasted up to my sixteenth birthday. I dismissed it as a hopeless, school girl's crush."

"You had a crush on him and you never told me!" Veronica exclaimed loudly. 

"Hey! Quiet down, I don't want Vaughn to hear or him to hear," Randy hissed.

"But I still can't believe you never told me," Veronica pouted she crossed her arms. "But why did you dismiss it as a hopeless school girl's crush? You went from one brother to the next."

"True, but I don't know, maybe I realized that nothing would ever come of it because I didn't want to lose him as my friend if I ended up breaking his heart or he ended up breaking mine. And Miles wasn't him. He was different and I thought that's what I probably needed. Someone who was as wild as Jonathon and Chris, not as staid as Donavon or even my brother David."

"But you saw how well it went for my sister and your brother."

"But it didn't go well with Jonathon and Leigh. I know she loves him, and I know he seems to love her, but they never seem to meet on a common ground without one of them blowing up at each other and breaking it off. And David has Kellie and they're as normal as you can get," Randy explained as she leaned forward in her chair. "But you know Donavon was good to you."

"He was a good boyfriend. He was always the gentleman. You know I couldn't even seduce him. His morals are that strong and steadfast. He doesn't even look. Although I would say this, he was a damn good kisser, but even when he kissed me sometimes, it felt odd, like he wasn't really all there. His mind was somewhere else," Veronica said as she sat up as well in her chair. She looked back up at Randy. "And now that I know, he was probably thinking of you," she admitted ruefully. 

A compassionate smile creased Randy's lips as she looked over at the blond across from her. "I don't think he did that all the time. He must have liked you enough to stay with you for six months. And he probably was thinking of you when he kissed you. He thought I was lost to him."

"And now?"

Randy shrugged her shoulders and an uncertain look came into her eyes. "I don't know. He only declared himself yesterday. I'm still kind of processing that through."

"You know what I think though?"

"What?"

"Maybe subconsciously, you always wanted to be with Donavon and that's why you chose his brother since they do look enough alike. You used a substitute for the real thing. But I think even you say you were over that crush, I don't think you ever did. I think you've always been in love with him and you just never knew it."

"That's a psychological way of putting it," Randy laughed softly, but it soon faded, as her face became serious again. 

Veronica sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the chair and faced Randy. "The reason I'm saying that is because, you've had less dates then even Mira and Isabella have. You don't have any experience with men other then the ones that you were raised with. And even though you're one of the baddest girls of them all, you have the least experience in all the areas pertaining to men."

"Except kicking their ass," Randy supplied cheekily. "But I know enough about men. I have three older brothers, almost notorious for trying to date every girl in Saint Augustines and the Sanc kingdom. I know exactly what goes on inside of a guys' head."

Veronica sighed and shook her head. "You got me on that point, but I'm just saying, you aren't well acquainted with the rules of love and dating like the rest of us are."

It was Randy's turn to sigh and shake her head. "So my second choice wasn't as good as my first, so sue me."

"Personality wise, no, but looks, I would have to say yes. Miles was a hottie," Veronica said truthfully.

Randy rolled her eyes. "You would think something like that Ver. You were always the boy crazy one."

"And you were the one who probably made them think impure thoughts while they could only think of innocent ones about Carin and I."

"Oh, I'm sure there were a fair number of guys that had impure thoughts about you two. I couldn't have them all."

"But you did. You always seemed to be the one all the guys wanted to hop into bed with. I mean look at you and then look at me. I'm a fair skinned with gold hair. I look like an angel and you look like you really are Death's Handmaiden."

"Have you ever heard what Vaughn's said about you?" Randy asked, smiling wickedly.

"No."

"He said if there was one girl in the whole world that he wanted to go to bed with, it would be you."

Veronica's mouth fell open with surprise. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope. He said that when he thought I wasn't paying attention. So, you can have Vaughn instead of Donavon. They're related, so they can't be that different. Except in temperament."

"And how come you never wanted Vaughn?"

"Too much like me. We both tend to have our minds in the gutter," Randy replied brazenly. 

Veronica burst out laughing at Randy's admission. She fell back in her chair, holding her sides. 

"I knew that you would get a kick out of that," Randy said dryly as she observed her friend. "So are we cool about the whole Donavon thing?"

Veronica sat up, finally able to control her laughter down to snickers. She took a deep breath. "I guess so. I mean after you told me what Vaughn said, I should probably start acting on it." A smirk that only a Yuy could seem to accomplish, crossed her lips. "Thanks for the tip Maxwell."

"Just don't tell him that I told you," Randy said as she stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going for a walk in the gardens. I'll see you later Ver."

"Later," Veronica said as she watched her close friend walk off. She leaned back, placing her hands behind her head, looking up at the porch roof. She would admit that she was jealous of her raven-haired friend. They were only three weeks apart in age, they were raised together, had almost done everything together, but there had always been a healthy competition between them. It was almost like their fathers' friendly rivalry, except in a different form. It had always been how to get the most guys, who was the better athlete, and who was smarter then the other. And sadly enough, Randy excelled in most athletics thanks to three older brothers and she was a total brain, close enough to be almost considered a genius by most standards. That's where she had always beaten her. Guys was a little different since Randy rarely dated, but it was more of who could get the most guys to drool over them. And she had beaten Randy on that point, however, only by the narrowest margin. Carin had taken away some of that from both of them, when the three of them considered it an all out war. And since her and Carin hadn't been able to beat Randy in sports and school, they made sure that she wouldn't win all the guys too. She sighed again, closing her eyes. "Well congrats once again Randy, you deserve as good a guy as Donavon. He's probably exactly what you need."

******************************************************************************

Donavon had watched Randy's conversation with Veronica. He wanted to talk to her, wanted to be with her, wanted to kiss her again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming all that had happened the other day. He flushed a little when he thought about what he had done. 

"Why don't you go talk to her?" asked Jonathon from his seat in the darkened room. 

Donavon turned to look at him. "I didn't know you were in here."

A slight smile tugged at Jonathon's lips. "I was thinking. Or brooding. Whatever you like to call it."

"And why are you brooding?" Donavon asked as he sat down in the chair across from the older boy. 

"Because I'm thinking about how much I've totally screwed up with Leigh. Again."

"How did you mess it up this time? If I may ask?"

"Call it stupidity. Call it being cowardly. I more then just messed it up. I blew it out of the water completely. The one woman that I actually cared about enough to say those three little words to, and I can't even get them past my lips when it matters."

Donavon's mouth rounded in a small O. 

Jonathon observed Donavon's reaction with fleeting amusement. "You don't have to say anything because I already know what you're thinking. How could I not tell Leigh that I love her? Well I'll answer that for you. Because I'm probably scared shitless. I never had to confess feelings that deep before for a woman. And it genuinely scares me. I never told anyone besides my mother and my own sister those words. But they're family."

"So you can't express those feelings towards Leigh even after as long as you two have been together?" Donavon asked softly. 

"I have, but only to myself and to her when I know she can't hear me. It's just very hard to say them to her when she's looking at me and I know I've broken her heart by not saying them, but I just can't seem to do it. I've tried to so many times, but the words never seem to come and I end up hurting her," Jonathon replied sadly. "And it makes Wufei dislike me even more because I'm hurting her. He already didn't like me dating her in the first place since he didn't want a Maxwell dating his daughters. He says we're all too much like our father."

"But why do you really think you can't say them to her when she's right there in front of you?"

"Because I probably feel like I'm being put on the spot and I don't want to trip over the words when I say them to her. I want her to know exactly how I feel about her and the fact is, I can't without breaking into a cold sweat and feel like my throat is clogged." Jonathon closed his eyes before looking back up at Donavon. "That's why I'm saying you should go after my sister. I know you love her and I know you've said it to her. And I think that she might love you too. Get her to admit it right away and you should tell her again how you feel. I know you won't screw up."

"How do you know I won't mess it up?" Donavon asked quietly.

"Because of who you are. And now that you're feelings are already known by her and everyone else. You'll tell her because you've never had any trouble telling her anything except that you loved her. But now you can tell her and you won't trip over the words. You're not a screw up like I am."

"You're not a screw up Jonathon. Some people are always going to have a harder time admitting deep feelings. Has Leigh ever told you that she loved you?"

"Yes, she's told me," Jonathon replied dejectedly as he raked his hand through his chestnut hair. "But it's more then just having a hard time admitting deep felt feelings. I don't know what it is, maybe being a Maxwell has something to do with it, but it's our damnable pride. We have so much of it. And Randy is the worst one of them all besides dad. After her is me. Chris and David didn't have as much as a problem with it."

Donavon didn't say anything. It was tactful not to since the state that Jonathon happened to be in. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. 

Jonathon looked at the Barton sitting across from him. "Go on and tell her Donavon. She's just as confused and she needs you. And you need her. And I know that you'll give her what she needs and love her, as she deserves. Go after her Donavon and tell her how much you love her. You won't get a second chance to."

Donavon nodded his head and stood. "Thank you Jonathon. I hope you…well you know."

Another slight smile quirked Jonathon's lips. "I know. Go find my sister."

Donavon nodded his head once again and ran out of the room in search of Randy. 

Jonathon rolled his head back on the chair and stared at the carved ceiling above him. "Good luck to you Donavon. Give Randy exactly what she needs." He sighed and let his head drop to his chest. "Too bad I don't take my own advice. And Leigh might really be lost to me for good this time."

__

A/N: Here it is, I finally finished this installment! Hope you all enjoy! XOXO!


	17. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except for the kids!

****

Changing Seasons, Part 12

Donavon found her in the greenhouse. He stopped for a moment to watch her as she sat on the edge of the indoor fishpond. He took in every inch of her and committed it to his memory as he had done thousands of times during the years. In his own mind, there was no one as special as she was. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail that trailed halfway down her back. She was dressed casually, in jeans and a deep red tank top with matching flip-flops. "Randy," he said softly. 

Randy lifted her head when she heard him call her name. She knew what his voice sounded like in all tones. She turned to look at him. He was standing amidst the fronds of miniature palms and lush flowers. He looked like a little boy with his hands shoved into the pockets of his cargo shorts and his russet hair flopping over his forehead. "Donavon," she returned quietly as she looked back down at the koi swimming around in the water. 

He walked over to her and sat down across from her. He didn't say anything as she brushed her hand over the rippling surface of the water, making the fish shy away. He dipped his hand into the water, his fingers skimming over the water's surface until they touched hers. When she didn't move them, his curved his fingers around hers. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular I suppose," she replied as she looked up at him. "You mostly." She looked at their intertwined fingers. "How well do you think we know each other Donavon?"

"I would say very well. We seem to be able to read each other fairly easily."

"If that's the case, how come you were able to hide your feelings for me, from me? I never even guessed that you did."

"It was something I hid away because I didn't know how you would react if I told you," he said as he watched her face. "You've always meant more to me then anyone else. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. You know everything about me. And there's nothing that I don't know about you."

"I suppose there isn't much that we don't know about each other," Randy said as the corner of her lip quirked slightly. "There are a few things however that I've never told you. You want to hear it?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied as he lifted their hands out of the water and placed them on the marble between them. 

"I had a crush on you when we were little. You were really the first guy I had a crush on. I was probably eight or nine years old when it started. I was glad I was your dance partner in the ballroom dancing classes since it meant that I would always be close to you. It was heaven for me, but I hid it from you because I didn't want you to find out that I liked you."

Donavon's lips parted with surprise. "You had a crush on me?"

She nodded her head. "I was crazy about you, but I didn't tell anyone or else I would've suffered death by teasing by my brothers and your oh so wonderful cousin, Vaughn. But as I got older, it changed a little. I wanted you to notice me, but you never seemed to treat me more then a close friend. Around my sixteenth birthday, I passed it off as a schoolgirl's hopeless crush."

"You just dismissed it?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. 

"I did, and I started flirting with your brother. I was naïve enough to go after someone who was several years older then I. But something always stayed with me. It was that little voice inside my head that constantly nagged me about how I used to think I felt about you. Veronica even said I was only using Miles as a substitute since I wouldn't go after you."

"And were you using him as a substitute for me?"

"I don't know. Maybe not consciously. But when you kissed me that night, any doubts that I had about my feelings for you went out the window. I still had those strong feelings for you. Romantic ones that I had denied myself to admit for three years because I was too afraid to lose you if I had you and I didn't want to break your heart and ruin our friendship. Then that night when we got drunk and when I slowly began to remember what had happened," she said as she looked down at their laced fingers. "It took one night and a bottle of Sake to get me to admit what I really felt for you."

"And what was that? I can't seem to remember much after I first kissed you and then you kissing me back."

"I blurted out "I love you." And even though I told you that I would think about it, I know what I said that night was true. I love you Donavon," she said faintly as she closed her eyes. 

He sat stock-still. _"She really loves me? She really loves me?" _He lifted her chin up with his other hand, making her eyes open. He searched her cobalt eyes that he knew so well. He could always tell when she was happy because her eyes would glitter like blue jewels, or when she was sad because they would become cloudy and lose their sparkle, and when she was angry, because they turned black as midnight, sparking with an inner fire. And right now, they were so clear, so honest. "Do you?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I love you. I admit that I do. You're my best friend. You've always been that other half of me and when I'm with you, I just can't explain what it makes me feel."

"And you know how you make me feel?"

"How?"

"You make me feel good inside. Anything you do makes me love you all the more. I love everything about you. There's nothing I don't love about you even when you're acting your worst."

Randy smiled slightly. 

"But I know the you that you don't let anyone see unless it's your family. When you lived with me in New York and I got to be with you everyday and every night, I saw what you didn't show everyone else. I saw the softer more feminine side of you that you rarely would let me see," Donavon explained as he stroked her chin with his thumb. "I liked seeing you first thing in the morning, with your hair all messy and you're walking around in boxers and a t-shirt. And seeing you actually wear a dress for no reason at all."

"I felt I could be who I really was with you and Vaughn. Even though he can be a blabber mouth, he can be trusted with some things," she said as she lowered her eyes a little. 

"And what I liked the most, was the way you would fall asleep on me if we watched TV late at night. It would feel good having you in my arms, all curled up. Then I would have to carry you to bed and for a moment sometimes, I would just watch you sleep. You looked so innocent, so much like a little girl. Those were the times I loved the most was when it was just the two of us and Vaughn."

"You put me to bed an awful lot I suppose. I never knew that you watched me though. But I did like falling asleep against you. You made a very good pillow," Randy said as her smile grew even more. 

Donavon stared into her eyes that he could always lose himself in. Even if she didn't know it, her eyes were like lethal weapons. Once you lost yourself in her eyes, there was no way of getting out. He raked his teeth across his lips as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you Randy. I mean it. You've always been the one that owned my heart and it will always be yours. Nothing will change that. I'll never lie to you or hurt you. I promise you that."

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. I know that I love you and now you know that you do. I'm not afraid of you breaking my heart since I know your love will never change. But you did lie to Veronica because you never told her the real reason you broke up with her in the first place," Randy said as she searched his eyes. 

"I didn't lie to Veronica. What I basically told her was that I was going through some things that I had to do alone. I cared very much about Veronica. I wanted to show myself that I could be with another girl. But it didn't work and so I broke up with her. My feelings were too conflicting. I was being unfair to her and I didn't want to be. So I broke up with her and for more then two years I watched you with my brother," he said quietly. 

She gave him and understanding smile.

"God, I loved you so much then and…"

Randy placed her finger against his lips and shook her head. "Shh…You talk too much Donavon." She leaned forward and kissed him soundly then she leaned away again. "Now, do you have anything more to say?"

He gave her a dazed look.

Randy laughed softly and shook her head. "I didn't think so. You always talk too much when you're nervous. And I believe kissing you is the only effective way to shut you up."

Donavon grinned at her and hauled her onto his lap and kissed her again. He smirked when he lifted his lips from hers. "And I think it's a good way to keep you quiet."

Her smirk turned wicked. "Oh I think you could find other ways to keep me quiet and in line." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. The rim of it turned beet red. She leaned away with a satisfied smile on her lips. "Well, what do you think?"

His mouth opened but nothing came out. His face was still flaming with color. He shook his head. "And is your mind always that…"

"Oh I think you'll like me having a dirty mind. Trust me."

Donavon gave her a skeptical look. 

She sighed and kissed him again, sucking his lower lip between hers.

His hands tightened around her waist. He had always dreamed of her kissing him like this. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue in, stroking the roof of her mouth. Then he sucked her tongue into his mouth before pulling away. He grinned up at her again. "Does that qualify as being an effective means of keeping you in line?"

Randy licked her lips and gave him an evil smile that only a Maxwell could make. "You think you can discipline me? Come and try it in a more private place and let's see if you can do it."

"All right sweetheart, you're on," Donavon said as he stood up, holding onto her hand tightly. 

She followed him out, grasping his hand. They reached the pool. "My room or yours?" she teased.

He looked over his shoulder at her and pulled towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn sat in the shade of the porch with Jet and Damien. He looked over towards the pool and saw Donavon and Randy kissing. He grinned. "Well look what we have here," he drawled as he stood. He looked over his shoulder at his brother and at Jet. He started his way over to the kissing, oblivious couple. 

Damien and Jet looked at each other, having no idea what Vaughn was up to. 

Vaughn walked over and observed for a moment, his violet eyes glittering mischievously. "I think I should give them a surprise," he said to himself. And with a few quiet steps he gave them a light push, shoving them both into the water. He burst out into laughter. 

Damien rolled his eyes. "Allah, why can't my brother ever grow up?" he sighed. 

Jet shook his head. "Nineteen, going on twelve all over again.

Vaughn fell back onto the lounge chair, laughing hysterically. 

Randy and Donavon both sputtered as they surfaced, turning their eyes towards Vaughn. 

Vaughn peeked his eyes open at them and grinned. "Well I see you two have finally come up for air. And in more ways then one."

"You!" Randy yelled at him, her face coloring slightly. 

"Yeah sweetheart?" he asked with more amusement. 

Her lips twisted into a devilish grin. She hauled herself out of the pool. She motioned Vaughn towards her with her finger. "Come here blondie."

"Hell no, I'm not crazy," Vaughn said as he climbed out of the chair, standing behind it. He looked towards his cousin, who was in the process of climbing out of the pool. "Can't you control your woman?"

Donavon rolled his eyes. "No."

"Oh shit!" Vaughn exclaimed as Randy made a grab for him. 

"Come here Winner! It's time I kicked your skinny ass to the curb!" Randy shouted as she chased after him. 

Donavon shook his head and looked up at the sky. "The woman I love is a maniac. Oh well, can't have her sweet all the time," he sighed. 

"WINNER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"COLD DAY IN HELL!"

  
Their shouting brought out many of the others. And they all couldn't conceal their amusement as Randy chased Vaughn around the pool into the house and out again, then through the compound before they came running back. 

Vaughn leapt into the pool to save himself, with Randy close behind. 

Donavon caught her around the waist before she vaulted herself into the pool after his hapless cousin. "All right love, that's enough." 

Her hair was hanging in limp cords around her face. "That little weasel has yet to have his butt kicked by yours truly. And I'm not passing up this opportunity. So let go and I can hurt him in some small way," she said in an eerily sweet tone. 

"Nope, not with that hellish look in your eyes," Donavon said firmly as he tightened his hold on her. 

"Please," Randy pouted, giving him sad soulful eyes that had always worked on her dad, her brothers, Miles, and most other men that she came into contact with. 

He shook his head. "That look won't work on me baby. You can pout all day and I won't budge an inch."

Her mouth fell open. "You really weren't kidding when you said you wouldn't let me walk all over you." Her lips twisted for a moment. She batted her eyes, turning an innocent smile on him. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Donavon sighed. "It's not going to get you anywhere Randy."

"I can't convince you to let me go?"

"No."

"I can make you glad you did," she said, giving him a sultry smile. 

"That won't work either."

"You're no fun," Randy said sulked. 

He set her on her feet. "There's only one way to settle this." He pulled her close and kissed her hard to the astonishment of everyone else, who just stared.

After a few moments, he lifted his lips off of hers. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Now are you going to be good?"

Randy gave him a dazed smile. "I think you just kissed the socks off of me if I was wearing them, but yes, I'll be good. But I promise I won't make a habit of it."

Donavon smiled with relief. He looked over his shoulder at everyone else. They were still looking on with surprise and shock written all over their faces. "I think we got everyone thoroughly dumbfounded, don't you?"

She gave him a smirk. "I think so. Want to shock them again?"

"Can't say no to that," he said as he pulled her tight and kissed her again. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. 

"I love you too," Randy replied as she kissed him back. 

******************************************************************************

Duo chuckled and draped his arm around Hilde. "Now I think that settles that. I think she'll be very happy with him."

Hilde rolled her eyes. "You know best."

"Don't I?" he said, his voice laced with laughter. 

******************************************************************************

Jonathon smiled. "At least I helped make my sister happy. Maybe I should do the same for myself," he said as he cast a furtive glance in Leigh's direction. 

Leigh couldn't stop her smile. "Now that's a definite match made in heaven. Too bad I couldn't say the same for myself and Jonathon," she said as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. 

******************************************************************************

"Now that's love for you," Veronica sighed as she propped her hands on her hips and looked on enviously at her ex and her best friend. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn hauled himself out of the pool and sat on the edge watching the kissing couple. "Can't you two get a room?" he asked mildly. 

Donavon and Randy looked over at him. "Be careful Vaughn, I just saved your ass from being kicked by my girlfriend. I can always let her finish," he said, arching his brow. 

Vaughn shook his head wildly. "All right, my lips are sealed. Keep on kissing."

"Thought you might say that," Donavon chuckled as he looked down at Randy. "Well you heard him, I'm going to keep on kissing you. Forever."

"I would like that very much," Randy said faintly as his mouth covered hers once again in a long sensuous kiss. 

__

A/N: YAY! All done! Sappy to the hilt baby! Hope you enjoyed this story! I enjoyed writing it! But you all know that this "family sagas" I got going on are far from over! So stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!!


End file.
